


Prized Possession (M) Rick/You Negan/You

by negans_lucille



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Humiliation, Hurt Rick, Jealous Rick, Knifeplay, Multiple Orgasms, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Smut Week, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Rick, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Rick Being an Asshole, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: Negan's back at Alexandria to collect, but this time he wants Rick's Prized Possession - You.





	1. A Deal's a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fiction contains dubious consent (Slightly OOC for Negan), sometimes Daddy kink, humiliation/degradation. Who knows how extreme I'll let it get. But you've been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's come to collect.

You let out a low moan, hoping that it was low enough to not wake Carl or Judith only sleeping down the hall. Your sweaty bodies were pushed together as you sat in Rick's lap, both panting heavily between you. Every inch of your body was feeling the release. It had been so long since you'd been able to do this. Things had been so messed up recently, what with all the threats that Negan and his saviours had been bringing to Alexandria. There just wasn't the time, or energy. But for some reason, despite still being so far down the rabbit hole, at 4am this morning, you'd both decided that now was a good a time as any to release the sexual tension that had built up over the months. You both knew it wouldn't release all the other tensions you'd been feeling, but it might help.

"Fuck..." Rick panted, smiling up at you. You both knew you'd needed this for too long, and now it was finally happening, and it felt better than you could've imagined.

You smiled back at him as you thought back to the day you married Rick. Not officially, of course, but it was the sentiment that counted. You said your vows and exchanged rings, that you still wore today. From then on you took on the role of step-mom very seriously. You'd joined Rick's group not long after Lori had died, and although it was still fresh for everyone, you couldn't deny the chemistry between the two of you. You just seemed to slot into the family perfectly. You got on well with Carl and Judith, which was always a bonus in Rick's eyes.

Rick's lips crashed onto yours, down to your neck as he licked and sucked and nibbled the skin, bringing you back to the present. You could feel your orgasm building, and by the urgency he thrust up into you, and squeezed the flesh on your hips, you knew he was close too. The night was hot and clammy, which didn't help the sweat that had built up. You ran your fingers through his curly, wet hair, pushing it out of his face to kiss him again. Both of you on the very edge of sweet, sweet release. You could feel it building in the pit of your stomach as you gasped for air. 

“Well... _fuck_. What _do_ we have here?” Both your bodies froze at the low husky voice that could be heard coming from your doorway. Rick's head snapped to look at your company so quickly, it could've caused whiplash.

“Negan, what the fuck are you doing here?!” He spat, lifting you off him and placing you down roughly beside him. You knew by now that Negan brought out the worst in Rick, and you couldn't expect anything less. Rick had grabbed the covers to hide his modesty, so you were left scrambling to cover up with your arms and legs. You glared at his shadowy figure, leaning against the door frame, a devilish smile on his face as Lucille rested on his shoulder. How did he get in without Rick knowing? How did that bastard know the exact moment Rick would have his guard down?

“Don't stop on my account. Me and Lucille can join in if you like? Shit, we could make this a proper swingers party,” he quipped with a smirk, swinging Lucille out in front of him for a moment. “I sure as _hell_ would love a bit of that ass you've got yourself, Rick.” His hazel eyes scanned you as he licked his perfect white teeth. You glared at him.

“Hell would have to freeze over,” you retorted, a little too confidently for your own liking. Rick had his gun to hand now as he held it in front of him, threatening Negan with it. Not that Negan was phased, Negan never seemed to be phased by anything.

“Damn, I love them feisty, don't you, Prick?” Negan laughed, making his way further into the room. He smirked at the sight of your husbands gun, pointed straight at him. “Rick, Rick, Rick...we both know you're not going to shoot me. I have at least fifty of my men outside with fucking grenades. One shot sounded and this place is history.” 

“What do you want, Negan?” Rick snapped, his southern accent thicker than usual, which in any other given circumstance, would make your insides quiver. Rick lowered his gun but not his guard.

“Hm...let's see. What _do_ I want, Ricky boy?” Negan chuckled, pacing the floor in front of your bed. He stopped directly in front of you, a smirk on his unshaven lips as he made eye contact with you. You were very well aware you were still naked and it sent shivers down your spine. “I'll have your fine ass piece of pussy here.”

“No, no way. Anything but her.” Rick shakes his head, he sounds defeated and scared, like he usually does when talking to Negan, but you're glad that doesn't run deep enough that it would let him give Negan exactly what he wants.

“Oh come on, Rick. Didn't Mommy ever teach you to share your toys? I'll bring her back...she just might be in a more...used condition...” He licked his bottom lip and scratched his salt and pepper beard, eyeing you up and down. It made your skin crawl.

“Dad?” You all turned to see Carl stood in the door way, half asleep until his eyes fell on your unwanted company and they widened.

“Carl, go back to your room, take Judith. Don't come out until I tell you,” Rick warns, wanting to keep him far away from all this. Carl doesn't hesitate in doing as he's told. He loves a fight, but his love for his sister is stronger and you knew he'd protect her with his life.

“Ah, now there's a thought, maybe I'll take your two precious angels instead,” Negan taunted.

“No...Negan, please...you can take anything but my family. Anything,” Rick pleaded, and you could hear the sobs starting in his chest. If there was one thing that broke Rick, it was Negan. You'd had enough dealings with Negan by now to know he wasn't about to give in until he got what he wanted, even if that wasn't today. It would be one day. 

“I'll go...” You spat out, before you even thought the words. "if you promise to leave my family alone," You added. Rick turned and looked horrified at you. But you knew it was the right thing to do, if it kept them safe, especially Carl and Judith. You had every faith that Rick would save you.

“Well, well well...someone has had enough of the little piggy and is finally ready to fuck the big bad wolf...right decision, sweetheart.” He smiled at you. But the way he spoke made you regret your decision instantly. You didn't want him to touch you.

“Take me instead...”Rick offered desperately.

“I ain't interested in fucking your ass, Rick. My bread ain't buttered that way.” Negan laughed, sucking his teeth for a moment.

“Rick, you need to stay here...you're needed here, I know you can sort this out.” You chose your words carefully, trying to encourage him to fight back, without riling Negan up at the same time.

“Yeah, Rick. You're needed here...this fine piece of ass needs to feel a real man's dick inside her. I'll bring her back when I'm finished with her I promise. As long as you promise not to come after her before I'm done..." Rick seemed hesitant, but you knew deep down he understood this was the best outcome for everyone, that didn't start another war. One Alexandria wasn't prepared for yet. "What you say, Prick? You know I keep my word...a deal's a deal right?” He swung Lucille down to his side as he stepped closer to you. Every muscle in your body tensed.

What had you let yourself in for?


	2. We Will See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan has you right where he wants you - and there are rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a super short chapter, but the next one is too long to have this added on. So enjoy the filler!

You dumped your bag down alongside Lucille. Thankfully Negan had allowed you get dressed and pack some clothes for your time away. You didn't know how long you would be stuck with him, or when you'd see Rick and the rest of your family again, but you had every faith Rick would try his damned best to save you somehow. Or at the very least, you hoped once Negan got bored of you, he'd take you back. You could only pray.  
"Make yourself at home, my room is your room whilst you're here," Negan announced with his arms wide before he removed his leather jacket and dumped it on one of his dark leather couches. You'd rather a cell, you thought to yourself. You hated being in the same breathing space as that man. But at least here there was a sofa and a bathroom. You noted how clean everything was and wondered if he had one of his many infamous wives to clean for him. You silently snort at the idea, of course he did. Negan probably didn't have to lift a finger here. "Don't touch a fuckin' thing," he warned, heading over to a drinks cabinet in the corner of the room, pouring himself a sizeable glass of what you assumed to be whiskey, "not without my permission first." He turned around with his drink in his hand and headed over to you again, "That goes for everything else too. You won't even take a fucking breath without my fucking permission." He warned you, getting close. The smell of musk filling your nose. You hated that some twisted part of you liked the smell. He licked his teeth as a smile returned to his lips. "Fuckin' relax, darlin'." He walked around you to his couch and sat down on it, wrapping his arm up and around the back of the sofa. You could tell he was inviting you to sit with him, but you didn't want to be near him. You folded your arms over your chest as you stood there stubbornly.  
"Sweetheart, I know I gave you giant lady sized blue balls back there, but it doesn't have to be this fucking hostile between us. I'm sure we can work something out," he chirped. He patted the sofa next to him, but you refused, once again. "I'm not asking, doll'," he warns you, his smile not so friendly - not that it's ever friendly, really. You take small steps, trying to take as long as you can to reach his side. You sit down, setting as much distance from him as you can. You don't look at him, just your lap. You could feel your tough girl exterior cracking, petrified of what he had planned for you.  
"Please don't rape me," you whispered barely audible. Negan let out a hearty laugh which made you almost jump out of your skin.  
"Oh babydoll, I may be the big bad fucking wolf but I don't RAPE people. I have fucking rules, I have lines I do not drag my fucking balls across," he told you, sitting forward, trying to bring his face level with yours, much to your discomfort which you were sure he could see riddled all across your face. "No one gets my fucking dick until they fucking ask for it." You let out a breath you'd been holding and felt the relief wash over you. You would never ask for it, so you were safe. At least, you were in that regard, that didn't mean he couldn't hurt you in other ways, ways you'd seen him capable of as you thought of Abraham and Glenn with a heavy heart. "But baby, that doesn't mean I'm not going to fuck you." His smirk was evil, surrounded by his salt and pepper beard, that up close, was strangely attractive on him. You immediately frowned at the thought and shook your head.  
"But you said..."  
"I fuckin' know what I just said. You may fuckin' think you're not going to ask me, but when I'm through with you, you'll be begging for my dick inside that sweet little hole of yours." He chuckled. You shake your head immediately, knowing that was never going to happen. He would never be able to get you to even want him, let alone beg for it. Negan licked his bottom lip for a moment before letting out a hearty laugh.  
"We'll see, Dollface...we will see..."


	3. Beggars Can't Be Choosers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks of teasing have your mind and body conflicted. Are you finally ready to give Negan what he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This particular chapter has dubious consent. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.

You wake up but don’t open your eyes at first. You hated to admit how much you loved Negan’s bed, but you don’t remember sleeping on something so comfortable since before it all started. Part of you was very glad Negan had insisted, then demanded, you sleep with him. Remembering his words when you tried to protest, _"What kind of fucking gentleman would I be if I made you take the couch?"_   You'd finally given in, not wanting to anger him, and he told you how lucky you were to share his bed, when not even his wives got that privilege. Much to Negan's dismay, you didn't appreciate the gesture - at least until moments like these when the persistent bad back you'd battled had eased, and you'd had a surprisingly good night's sleep, despite it being next to _him_. Every night you tried to sleep as close to the edge of the bed as possible. Luckily, most nights, he kept to himself. However, seemingly last night was not one of those nights.

Your mind quickly forgets all about the soft sheets and cloud-like mattress and immediately draws your attention to the feeling of fingers, underneath your panties, pressing at your centre. Your eyes shoot open, turning your whole body from the very edge of the bed as you faced a cheeky grinned Negan.

“Get the fuck off me,” you snap, sitting up and pulling his hand out of your panties.

“Come on now, darlin’, you can’t pretend you weren’t enjoying it. Look at those fingers fucking shine,” he teases holding his fingers in front of your face as the wetness on them glistened. You scowl, defeated by your own defying body.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?” You glare, it was at least the fifth time since you’d arrived here a couple of weeks before that you'd woken up to his hands in your panties. “I thought you didn’t rape people?!” Negan sucked his teeth before he chuckled.

“Sweetheart, you are too damn stubborn for your own good.” He laughs, avoiding the question, “You wake up dripping for me every goddamn morning. If you only let me at that sweet pussy, you’d know what you’re missing.” You frown, climbing out of bed, pulling your T shirt down to cover more of your thighs. You knew it was a bad idea to wear such little clothing to bed, but his blankets were so thick and fluffy, and the nights were so hot and clammy, you would sleep naked if it wasn't for him.

“The only thing I’m missing is my family.” You snap, storming to your bag of clothes to try and find something to cover up with. You suddenly feel him behind you, the smell of his musk lingering. His large hands grab your hips as he presses himself against you. You can feel his erection through the thin material of his boxers and your panties. You close your eyes for a moment, you couldn’t stop the tingling feeling starting in your core and shooting up to your stomach. Waking up to teasing, after being so sexually tense already was building and building inside you. You knew that Negan knew exactly what he was doing. His manipulation knew no limits. You couldn't let him win. You gather yourself, grabbing clothes as you stood up, removing yourself from Negan and his excitement. You glance down at it for a moment, the bulge seeming impressive, but that was besides the point. The rational part of you felt sick at the thought you allowed to run through your mind. “Stay away from me, perv. I’m taking a shower,” you retort. Before you could make any headway, you feel Negan’s clammy hand on the top of your arm. You are tugged towards him, his breath hot on your face as he smirks down at you.

“I have been damn fuckin' patient with you, doll. Fuck, I’ve even let your fuckin' attitude go unpunished, but my patience is wearing damn fuckin' thin. See, I claimed you as mine. And whilst you’re fuckin' mine, there’s things I want from you."

"Fuck you!" You spit, tugging your arm free.

"Oh darlin' that's what I'm trying to get you to fucking do..." He smiles, his rough callus finger dragging down the side of your face and under your chin as he lifts your head to face him as he towers over you, almost a clear foot taller than you. "You want to go home? You are not getting fuckin' shit from me until you learn who’s in charge here and treat me with some fucking respect.” His hazel eyes shifted between each of yours as you shook in your place. You don’t want to be in his bad books but you don’t want to give him what he wants either, because you knew what that was. And you couldn’t do that, especially not to Rick. “Until that sweet pussy is mine, you can kiss goodbye to Alexandria and your precious little family. And darlin’ I’ve got all the time in the world. And hell, I may use some of it to pay your little family a visit.” You couldn’t believe what you’d gotten yourself into.

“Leave them out of this,” you warn in whispered tones, the thought of your family getting hurt, igniting something inside you. He smiles for a moment.

“Then you better start learning to say yes,” he chirps, licking his bottom lip. “If I let you...if I say yes, you’ll leave them alone and I can go home?” You ask, not wanting to make it sound like you were warming to the idea, because you're not. You're just exploring your options. All you want was your family safe and to go back to Alexandria, as far away from Negan as possible.

“Once I’m finished with you, sure.” He agrees. You took a deep breath and nod your head. _Anything for them_ , you tell yourself.

“Ok then I’ll do whatever you want.” You agree, hating the words as they leave your lips. Negan stared down at you with a smirk on his lips, a smug look on his dare you admit it, handsome features, but that thought was far from your mind right then. He was relishing in your squirming.

“Oh doll, that’s not nearly good enough. I told you, I’m gonna have you begging,” he laughs. You glare at him, hating that nothing was ever good enough for him. Every inch of you hated him. You hate that you’d agreed to give him what he wanted and even that wasn’t good enough. He steps back from you and heads for his dresser. You noticed he’s no longer excited, thank god, and watch him get dressed. You hug your clothes to your chest, just wanting to get showered and dressed but you’re also too pissed off to just walk away from the fight. Once he’s dressed in his usual attire, there’s a knock on the door and Negan opens it to reveal Simon stood there.

“We’re ready when you are, boss.” Simon chirps, eyeing you up as you tried to cover your half naked body. You'd forgotten about that as you clutched the clothes in your hands tighter. You were running low on clothes now thanks to your oversight to pack more and Negan’s inability to let you leave the room to wash the ones you did bring. Negan puts on his leather jacket and reaches down for Lucille.

“When I get back, you better be on your fucking knees, ready to beg for my balls on that pretty little fuckin' face of yours.” Negan warns you, holding the tip of Lucille in your face. It sent shivers over your body to know what he’s done with that thing. “Because that shit gets my dick all tingly!” He announces loudly, not caring that you have company. “That’s if you ever want to go home,” he adds as he sends you a cheeky wink and shuts the door behind himself. You listen as he locks you in, as he always does when he leaves you alone. You take a deep breath and head straight for the bathroom, needing to wash off the guilt you feel even just agreeing to what Negan wanted and wondering just how the hell you were going to beg for him to give it to you when you barely wanted it at all.

*

The hours seemed to pass slowly, you took a long shower and after a while of sitting on the sofa, afraid to touch anything without Negan’s consent, you took a nap too. You didn’t want to complain because at least you didn’t have to waste the day away with him. It wasn’t long after your nap was finished that he came waltzing through the door, placing Lucille down in her usual spot by the door and throwing his jacket onto the sofa.

“Well doll, I am damn disappointed you’re not on your fucking knees using that pretty little mouth to beg me to fuck it.” Negan gives a fake sigh as he slouches on the sofa opposite you. You don’t say anything at first, just cross your arms over your chest. “Don’t make me fuck that attitude out of you.” He warns with a devilish grin, pursing his lips a little before scratching his beard. You roll your eyes at him, not having enough energy to come up with a witty response. In an instant, Negan is towering above you in your seat, rage painted on his face. Your heart starts beating faster as you realise you’ve pushed too far. You gulp and look up at him. He snatches the top of your arms, pulling you to your feet as he quickly sits in your place, pulling you down so you’re laying over his lap on your stomach. “I fuckin' warned you this morning darling, my patience is wearing fuckin' thin, I’ve had enough of your fucking attitude. That shit will not fly with me. Not one fucking bit.” Your eyes widen as you feel him tugging down your shorts and panties as he talks. What the hell does he think he’s doing?! Suddenly, your question is answered as his open palm comes into contact with your bare bum. You hiss and wriggle beneath him and his spare hand pushes your head down to the sofa so you are pinned there. You’re mortified that he’s spanking you, he’s actually punishing you like a child. You can feel your face turning red as you wriggle beneath him, two more spanks following closely behind each other. You can’t help but cry out in pain, but try to conceal your whimpers because you don’t want to give him the satisfaction. Part of you is just so relieved that it isn’t some other, more gruesome form of punishment. One you know he’s capable of. Suddenly you feel his fingers slip down past your cheeks into the slits and prod at your clit like you’d awoken to find him doing that morning. You gasp and grunt, still wriggling beneath him. “Well, darling, your body doesn’t fuckin' lie. It’s official, you are a fucking whore!” Negan laughs and you are so embarrassed to feel how easily Negan’s fingers are sliding and massaging your mound thanks to the help of your wetness. His fingers probe your opening, teasing the nerves just on the inside. You are no longer trying to conceal cries of pain, but moans of pleasure. Your body is defying you. “I bet Rick has no idea how fucking filthy you really are.” He chuckles, hooking his index and middle fingers inside you, able to lift your bum further in the air as he does so. The shame hits you at the mention of your husbands name. How could he do this to you? Because you’re Rick’s wife, that’s exactly how. Negan has his grubby fingers inside Rick’s _wife_. The ultimate win for him. Negan could take anything he wanted from Rick, including you. The message was received loud and clear. You realise you’re just a pawn in Negan’s game of control. He didn’t pick you because you were special, at least not to him. He didn’t pick you because you were a _“fine piece of ass”._ He picked you because you were Rick’s prized possession. And now you had been tainted by Negan. Would Rick even want you back now?

You could feel Negan’s fingers slipping in and out of you, as his excitement got more and more prominent, prodding you in the stomach. You hate that your body had other ideas to your brain. “That dripping mess of yours is begging to get fucked.” Negan announces down to you. You can’t even deny the truth, your body is screaming for it. Even if everything else in you doesn’t want to admit it. “All you need to do is ask...” he teases.

“Fuck you.” You grunt, wriggling more sharply beneath him, but you realise as you do, you can feel his hand at your centre, fingers sloppily moving inside you and his thumb grazing your clit. The more you struggle, the better it feels and suddenly there’s an orgasm building inside you, much to your own horror. You consider stopping wriggling but you’re afraid it’ll seem like you’ve given in to him, besides, you aren’t too sure you can stop. You need sweet release now.

“Now that doesn’t sound too much like begging to me.” He taunts. You grunt again and continue to wriggle against him, feeling your walls tighten around his fingers. Suddenly, his hand is no longer there, and you’re left empty and desperate again. “Who the fuck gave you permission to cum?” Negan snaps, spanking you again, this time the wetness on his fingers from inside you is left behind on your ass cheek. You’re shoved off his lap as you fall to his feet in a slump. “You’re a fucking hot mess, darling,” he laughs, licking his teeth as he stared at you intently. “I won’t ask you again...start begging for this...” he grabs his crotch, squeezing the still growing lump as it swells beneath his jeans. Your orgasm is still lingering in the pit of your stomach as you feel the agony of yet another anti climax. You just need your release. But more than anything, you’re afraid to not give Negan what he wants, in case his punishment turns much more sinister.

“Please Negan,” you whisper, barely audible.

“What the fuck did you say?” He snaps, “I can’t fucking hear you.”

“P...please Negan.” You repeat louder this time, stumbling on the words as they leave your mouth.

“Please what, doll?” He probes. You want to glare at him but that might provoke him again.

“Please...fuck me.” You force the words from your mouth quickly, ashamed of them. Negan sits up as you look at him wearily. He sucks his teeth before licking them and suddenly, bursts out laughing. “If only Rick could see the fucking mess his darling wife is right now. You are a desperate little slut, you know that?” He smirks. You look to your lap and let the tears fall, frustrated more than anything.

“Please fuck me, Negan.” You beg, just like he wanted, not sure what else he could ask of you. His face comes close to yours as his beard scratches your chin.

“You don’t get my dick until you’re willing to crawl over broken glass just to kiss it,” He tells you, standing up and leaving you in your heap of despair on the floor. You can see him strip down to his underwear and climb into bed out of the corner of your eye. But you don’t want to share sleeping space with him tonight, so you curl up in your place and close your eyes.


	4. You Fuckin' Owe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's willing to take you back to Alexandria - for a price. But will you pay it?

Waking up, you're startled by Negan, towering over you as you still lay on the floor, where he left you. You're ashamed of the kind of state you're in, remembering last night and the punishment and begging that he teased out of you and then ignored. He really was an evil man. But how could he make you want him? When you sat and stared up at him, all you could feel was disgust and rage, but when his hands were on you...you didn't even want to think about it. You were disgusted in yourself. You couldn't help but frown at him as he wore his usual cocky grin on his unshaven mouth. 

"Good fuckin' mornin' darlin'," he chirps, "sleep well?" You climb to the sofa, realising your sore bum was still exposed and you waste no time pulling your shorts and panties back up. His hazel eyes don't leave you as he bites down on his bottom lip. You're not sure if he loves making you uneasy, or if he loves knowing he has you like putty in his hands, and he always will as long as he threatens your family. The thought makes your blood boil. But more than that, you feel so angry at what he'd reduced you to on this very couch. You had betrayed yourself, allowing yourself to say those words, to beg him to fuck you. What were you thinking?!

"You're a son of a bitch," you spit out at him, before you can think about the consequences of your words. "You said that consent is something you respect, but last night...you...you..." You were getting distracted by the amused look on his face. "You asked me to beg, and I begged you...what more do you want from me? What more do I have to do before you'll stop threatening my family and let me go home to them?!" You're frustrated, and that clouded your better judgement to keep your mouth shut. Negan smirked harder and chuckled under his breath.

"Oh doll, you could've said no at any time last night, but you didn't...you're here all fucked off with me, but you forget, darlin', I could feel how much you wanted me...you're just pissed off that you didn't get everything you wanted..." He laughs. You know he's referring to the orgasm and you glare. It wasn't your fault that happened, it happened against your will. Your own body defied you. Negan was going to hold that against you for forever. 

"When can I go home?" You spit through gritted teeth, sick of his games. He just stares at you for a moment, and you realise maybe you've taken it too far again, and he's going to punish you. And this time, the punishment may not be so...pleasant. _No, not pleasant._ You shake your head at your own thought and cross your arms over your chest, hoping to provoke a response from him. 

"You know what?" he asks, cocking his head to the side, "I think today looks like a great fuckin' day for it." You can't believe your luck as you instantly smile.

"Really?" You press. He nods and licks his bottom lip slowly before laughing to himself quietly. 

"That's if you do every-fucking-thing you're told before we leave. Prove to me you've earned it." You nod, instantly agreeing, anything to not spend another night here, to be back home with Rick and the kids. "Great." He smirks, turning and walking over to his bed again. He sits on the edge of it and silently beckons you closer with a flick of his fingers. You obey, just like you've agreed to, and slowly walk until you're in front of him. "Take off your clothes." He instructs. Your eyes widen, you don't want to be stood naked in front of him. He senses your hesitation and a cold laugh bleed through his lips. "Hell, you can say fuckin' no if you want to..." he prompts. 

"But if I do, I won't be going home today, will I?" You cross your arms over your chest, knowing his game by now.

"Bingo," he sings, smiling. Your hands grow clammy as you start pulling on your clothes, stripping them off one layer at a time slowly. You feel disgusting as you watch Negan's hazel eyes scan over you, the more flesh you expose.

"Why are you doing this?" You whisper once you're finally naked, covering what you can with your arms. 

"Oh sugar, I'm just trying to figure out what's got Rick's fuckin' pickle all salted up," he chuckles. "I wonder if you'll ever want to fuck him again once you've had me?" He wonders out loud. “Hm. I wonder if Rick will ever want to fuck you again once you’ve had me,” he grins. You try not to think about it. You know it’s a catch 22. If you don’t do it you’re never going home, but if you do and Rick finds out, will he still want you? Will he understand everything you did for him and Carl and Judith? Will he be able to look past it? Negan starts undoing his belt, pulling it through the loops. You take a deep breath and close your eyes for a moment, praying to god it’ll be quick and you’ll be back in Alexandria before you know it. You feel Negan’s large hands encase your wrists as he pulls them out in front of you, tying his belt around them, the longest end acting as a leash as he drags you to the headboard of the bed. You’re instructed to lie down on your back, and do as your told, hoping that the least resistance you give the quicker it’ll be over. Negan’s hands work busily on tying the belt to the headboard. You feel helpless as you lay there and stare up at him. “What a sight for sore fucking eyes and big hard dicks,” he muses. He licks his teeth and strolls casually to the other side of the bed, rummaging in one of his drawers.  In his hand he pulls out a little silver bullet and, knowing who was stood there, you immediately think of how he’s probably going to shoot you now. Your body tenses as you realise this is it. The end of your life. “I had this wife for a while, Katy. She was the filthiest fucking bitch I’ve ever met. Fuck that shit makes my dick hard just thinking about her.” He laughs as he returns to your side with the bullet between his fingers. Upon closer inspection you realise it’s not a real bullet. But once it does dawn on you what it is your eyes widen again. Could this be just as bad? Negan’s eyes sparkle as he stares down at you, pressing the little button on the end so the metal starts to buzz. “Open up...” he sings, pulling your legs apart. The vibrations already teasing your mound as you start to wriggle beneath it. He pushes your legs together again, keeping the bullet right there where it can do the most damage. You watch as he starts stripping his clothes, slowly, watching you as he does so. Why does he have to drag this out? And why is your body starting to defy you again? He’s only in his boxers when he leans down so his face is close to yours. “I’m going to take a shower. If that bullet fuckin' moves, if the sheets are covered in the cum leaking from between your filthy fuckin' legs and I find out you had fun without me, I will punish you in a way that will make you wish you’d fuckin' worshiped my dick when you had the chance. Then I’ll take it out on Rick, and he’ll fuckin' wish you had too.” He threatens, his breath hot on your ear as his rough beard grazed your cheek and shoulder now and then. You shudder as he leaves and his warmth is replaced by a cold breeze over your naked skin, causing goosebumps to errupt. You hear the bathroom door close and the shower start to run as you try to focus on anything but the vibrations that are causing your body to tense and whimper against your will. You didn’t know how long Negan was going to be in the shower or how long you could ignore the burning sensation building inside you. You needed release one way or another. At first you try to convince yourself that he would never know, if you just let yourself have that sweet release. Then he’d have nothing he could use. He wouldn’t be able to bring you to the edge and back over and over. And then it wouldn’t drive you crazy, you’d be in control of yourself at least. But Negan was smart, and knew things you had no idea how he ever found out. Somehow, you knew he’d just _know_  and you didn’t want to find out what kind of punishment he had in mind for you, but especially for Rick. You squirm around, trying to make yourself as comfortable as you can without making yourself too comfortable. The leather of Negan’s belt cutting into the skin on your wrists. You try hard not to moan or whimper, not knowing how much he’ll be able to hear from the shower. You don’t want to give him the satisfaction. With that thought, the shower turns off and you hear him whistling to himself. He comes out of the bathroom with only a small towel around his waist and although you don’t want to, once again your body defies you and you catch yourself staring at him. You’d seen him almost naked plenty of times during your few weeks here now. But something looks different about him. The water droplets trail down his body, into the dips that defined his muscles. You follow some of the water droplets with your eyes as they make their escape down to his crotch. When your eyes glance back up, you notice Negan biting his lip watching as you scan him. Probably giving him completely the wrong impression. You scowl at him and squirm beneath the bullet again.

”Negan, please. I can’t take this anymore,” you whimper not wanting to seem weak but you can’t keep going much longer. Something's got to give. He licks his lips as if he’s thinking about his next move and tugs on his crotch through his towel. The towel falls to a heap at his feet and suddenly he’s naked. You’ve never seen it before and you can’t help but look; curiosity getting the better of you. It’s only semi hard, but already its size is impressive. You gulp and realise he’s caught you staring again. 

“Take it all in, Doll. This is what a real man looks like. Bet Rick only carries that gun around because he’s making up for something pretty fucking small.” You don’t say anything. Rick’s size has always suited you just fine, but he wasn’t as big as Negan. Something you’d make sure he would never find out. Rick didn’t need his ego bruised by Negan any more and Negan didn’t need his inflated anymore than it already was. You try to look anywhere but there, but that proves to be rather difficult when all you can think about is how much better it would be to have real sex with real release. Not specifically with Negan, of course. You know you could stop it all by saying no. But you don’t want that to ruin your chances of going home. So you continue to writhe underneath the metal vibrations against your sensitive clit and every now and then look at Negan to see he’s taken a hold of himself and is pumping fast. 

“Just tell me you want this and it’s fuckin' yours, sweetheart,” he winks. 

“Is that a demand?” you ask, not wanting to beg unnecessarily if it wasn’t going to ruin your chances of leaving this place. He let go of himself and got closer to you so it was almost level with your face. 

“You’re so damn eager to go back to second fuckin' best. Such a damn shame.” He smirked and reached down, pulling the bullet from between your legs as your whole body shook in relief. You can feel the wetness at your centre and you know the frustration is definitely still there, but at least the urgency was gone for now. His fingers prod where the bullet had been sitting as he laughed to himself. 

“Someone’s definitely excited, but damn girl you’ve got some fucking balls of steel to not bust a nut after that. Your body must be pleading with you for some dick.” You ignore his teasing. He reaches past you, to untie your hands. His excitement now very much in your face. “Feel free to kiss it for me.” He chuckles down at you with a wink. But you’re not about to do anything that’s not demanded of you. “Suit yourself,” he sighs as your hands are freed and you bring them to your body to cover up, shuffling further up the bed so you’re sat up. Negan still stands in front of you. “Touch it. Come on, it may be fuckin' big but it don’t have teeth.  What’s the matter? Don’t know how to handle a real fuckin' man?” He pauses for your response and when he doesn’t get one he laughs. “Man I could keep my dick hard for forever watching you fucking squirm.” He cooes. You sit in silence and wait for him to bark a demand, otherwise you know you’re not moving. “Alright, fuck me, just get dressed.” He sighs defeated. You don’t know if this means you’ve failed and you’re not going home, just the thought makes you nauseous. “Talk about a fucking mood killer. You win,” he groans, backing away from you and getting dressed. You quickly grab your clothes off the floor and start to get dressed too, thankful to no longer be naked, despite the fact it was super uncomfortable between your legs now. “We’re leaving in twenty minutes,” he tells you, grabbing his radio from the coffee table. “Do you want breakfast?” He asks. You’re confused at first, you’re still going back to Alexandria? Even though you didn’t give him what he wanted? You shake your head at him, the idea of going home to Rick dampened your hunger, although you’d probably regret that decision later because the sanctuary had much better food and more of it. 

“Bring up my usual, and a round of toast for my special guest.” He winks at you and drops the radio. 

“Thank you Negan, for letting me go home,” you smile, wanting him to know you were grateful for what he was doing. 

“Remember this, darlin’, because now you fucking owe me.” 


	5. Just Survive Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan takes you back to Alexandria - but it's not the happy ending you hoped for.

The anxiety builds inside you the closer you get to Alexandria. You can start to recognise burned out cars, and old shops from your runs as you pass them. You can’t stop the smile from spreading on your lips as you think about seeing everyone again, particularly Rick. You can’t wait to hold him and kiss him and finish what Negan so rudely interrupted. You just wanted to put the last few weeks behind you, as much as you could. You know every time Negan shows up at the gates to take his cut, he’ll probably flash you a wink, giving you a knowing look that reminds you of how he once had you on your knees, begging him to fuck you. You knew he’d revel in it. But at least you’d be home with your family.

“Well don’t you look like a kid on Christmas fuckin’ morning, baby doll?” Negan gives you a look that seems like he’s enjoying it, but you don’t understand why. His tongue slowly runs along his bottom lip as he stares at you but you try to ignore him, not wanting it to dampen your mood. His leather covered hand rests on your upper thigh as he squeezes it.“You’re still fuckin' mine, sweetheart. Mine until I say otherwise,” he reminds you. You pull up to the gate and the truck stops until you’re allowed in. The familiar sight makes you feel warm inside. You watch as your friends and community gather around the truck, the gate closed behind you.

As soon as you see him approach the van your smile cannot be stopped. He notices you and smiles. All you want to do is jump out of the truck and into his arms, but Negan is sat between you and the door. He clicks his tongue, smirking at you, knowing he’s the thing getting between you and your husband. “Stay in the fuckin' truck.” He instructs, grabbing Lucille and jumping out. You watch him stroll towards Rick, who looks less than pleased that you’re so close but not allowed out. “Ricky, I’ve missed you buddy!” Negan cooes, swinging Lucille around as he talks.

“Let her out, please” Rick pleads, referring to you as he talks.

“Now now, Rick, business before fuckin' pleasure,” Negan chuckles. He turns around to look at you as he licks his bottom lip. He smirks and beckons you with his fingers. Without hesitation you jump down out of the truck and run towards Rick. Before you can reach him Negan has stood in your way and you’ve run straight into him instead. He smiles down at you and lifts a hand to your face, brushing the hair out of it.

“You’re still fuckin' mine.” He reminds you. “Please just let me see him,” You plead. You just want to be back in his arms. Negan sucks his teeth as he thinks about it. He looks around at his men, signalling that they scout the area using a flick of his fingers and a long high pitched whistle. He smiles down at you again before turning around. “Have I got some fuckin' stories about your piece of ass,” Negan starts and you feel your heart in your throat, wondering if he’s about to tell Rick all about the quivering wreck he can make you. “But let’s go somewhere private to discuss them. I am a fuckin' gentleman after all. I won’t kiss and tell for every fucker here...” he refers to the crowd that are staring at the three of you intently. You can feel the blush burning your cheeks as Negan leads the way to your house. He makes sure to walk directly between you and Rick, throwing an arm around your shoulders to keep you from straying. You feel like you’re walking into your grave. Negan’s going to tell Rick everything, and when he does, Rick is going to hate you. Because Negan will leave out the threats he made on your family, he’ll leave out the manipulation and clever teasing. He’ll leave out the unspoken rule that consent is an illusion with him. All Rick will hear is how you almost came with Negan’s grubby fingers inside you, how you got on your knees and begged for him to fuck you. How you stood in front of him only hours ago and took all your clothes off.

Once you get inside, the three of you linger in the hall way. You look around, feeling the warmth of Home. You’d forgotten how much you’d missed this place. Rick kept looking at you, a wavering smile on his lips now and then, but you knew he wouldn’t relax until Negan was gone. “You're fuckin' wifey here is something alright. Goddamn that girl is kinky as _fuck_. Did you know that?” Negan asks Rick with a sadistic smile. You shake your head instinctively, disagreeing with him. Hoping Rick would know you better than that. Rick glances at you, but ultimately his gaze falls to the floor like it always seemed to do when Negan is around. “See, Prick, I wasn’t planning on keeping my little pet here for as long as I have, but damn she is one tough mother fucker to crack. All I want is one thing from her...do you know what that is Rick?” He prompts. Rick doesn’t answer, just breathes heavily as he holds his gaze to the floor still. “Can you take a wild stab in the dark?” He steps closer to Rick, getting up in his face as he turns to look at you. You feel him drag the tip of Lucille uncomfortably up your leg, as you feel the wire scratching through your jeans, stopping at your centre. “It’s between her legs and has you creaming in your little boy pants.” Negan whispers. He stares at you for a moment as you glare back at him. He lets out a laugh and steps away. “So I might just keep her a while longer until she gives me what I want. Because in case both of you have forgotten, I ALWAYS get what the FUCK I want. I AM IN CHARGE.” He shouts causing both of you to flinch. You squeeze your eyes shut as tears fill them at the realisation you’re not staying. He’s taking you back. It was all just another one of his teasers. “I’m gonna take a whizz and then we’re leaving.” You open your eyes again to see him climb the stairs and once he’s out of sight Rick grabs you and holds you so tightly you might suffocate.

“Are you okay? Is he hurting you?” Rick panicked, his hands clasping your face. You shake your head.

“I’m fine. He just won’t let me come home until...” you can’t even bring yourself to say the words. Rick makes sure he has eye contact with you before he talks again. 

“I'm going to save you, baby. Until then just hold on.” His hands still holding your face as he speaks “no matter what.” You reach up and grab his hand.

“I don’t think I can do it,” You sob. “What if I never come home?” Rick presses his lips to yours, and you want to lose yourself in the kiss.

“Just survive, somehow.” He reminds you. You smile, remembering Carl saying that once. You can hear Negan whistling as he starts to descend the stairs and so you don’t get into any trouble for god forbid even touching your husband, you both break your embrace. Negan returns with a smile on his face as he looks between the two of you as you both stand there distraught. Neither of you caring that you’re giving him exactly what he wants.

“Come on, doll. My balls are aching to be played with.” He quips flashing Rick a wink.

*

You reluctantly climb back into the truck, Negan unnecessarily putting his hands on your ass to help you in as he squeezes tightly. Once you’re both in and the truck starts reversing you keep your stare on Rick, not knowing when you’ll see him again. If you’ll see him again. Suddenly, Negan has grabbed your face and is kissing you hard. You pull away, disgusted. You hated him with everything in you. Why was he doing this? Why did he take so much pleasure in breaking Rick and everyone else down to nothingness?

“I hate you.” You mutter, making sure you don’t make eye contact with him.

“Oh darlin’ I’ll have you dripping over my dick in no time.”


	6. Time Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back at the Sanctuary - but Negan has new plans for you.

You haven’t even looked at him since you got back from Alexandria a few hours before. You’d even taken a shower just to get away from him. And now you were sat in one of the few clothes that wasn’t smelly or dirty, a t shirt long enough to act as a dress. You sat on the opposite couch to the one Negan usually sits at.

“How many times do I have to fuckin' tell you, doll?” Negan finally speaks up. “As soon as I get what I fuckin' want you’re free to go.” He comes and sits beside you on the couch, and you shuffle to create distance again. You can’t take it anymore. You are so upset that only this morning you were excited to be going home. You did everything he asked of you, and yet here you are, back at square one. Every inch of your body tenses with hatred for the man. You want to take his beloved Lucille and wedge it into his skull. But he was a clear foot taller than you, broader and in his own territory. Lucille was bound to end up lodged in YOUR skull instead, before you could even look at the stupid thing. It angered you more to think you were here until you actually fucked him. And even that wasn't happening any time soon. It would've by now if he'd have just accepted your defeat, but no, not even that was enough for him. You had to want it. You felt your fists clench beside you.

“What’s the matter can’t get one of your thousands of wives to fuck you?” You retort. Negan’s eyes narrow as he stares at you.

“They will give it to me whenever I damn well fucking take it.” He informs you, clearly not pleased to have his authority questioned.

“Then if you're that desperate to get your dick wet, go and fuck one of them. Leave me alone!” You grunt, frustrated. Negan drags his top teeth over his bottom lip as he chuckles to himself.

“But I can fuck my own wives whenever the fuck I want. But a piece of Rick’s wife... That’s like a winning lottery ticket and I’m cashing in darlin’.”

“Like fuck you are,” you glare. Negan’s hand grips your throat as he squeezes tight enough to restrict the airflow, but not enough to stop you breathing all together. You’re forced to look at him.

“Have you forgotten who’s in charge here? Have you forgotten who makes the rules?” His voice is low, but no less threatening. “Have you forgotten how easily I could snuff out every single one of your people? Don’t make this harder on yourself doll, the sooner you give in to that burning desire to have my dick between your legs, the sooner you can go home.” His other hand runs over your thigh and to your centre as his fingers flick over the thin material of your panties. You see a smirk form on his features as his large digits start to probe you harder.

“No, Negan.” You get out, using his Achilles heel against him. He'd already told you several times consent was important to him, and you want him to know he didn't have yours. His hand is still wrapped around your throat and the lack of decent oxygen is starting to make you somewhat light headed. Your fingers gripped at his wrist, trying to pull it loose. 

“But your sweet little pussy is telling me yes. Are you fuckin' sure you don’t want it?” He licks his lips and you feel how your body is once again defying you. You can feel the wetness build and the heat of Negan’s fingers against the slickness of it. You don't want to agree to this, but as much as you hate to admit it you also can’t bring yourself to tell him to stop either. He has you right where he wants you. Suddenly his fingers hook into the elastic of your panties and behind the material. Skin on skin now. “Goddammit, sweetheart. Somethings begging for me even if your mouth isn’t.” He teases. You decide that not protesting, but also not engaging in it was a good enough compromise. Rick’s words spinning around in your head, telling you to survive any way you can. You knew he’d understand. He had to know the price you had to pay. Negan withdrew his fingers from your centre, and you begrudgingly notice the feeling of disappointment washing over you. What was happening to you? How could he get under your skin so easily? With his hand still around your throat, but the squeezing much softer now, he stands up, dragging you with him to the floor space between his couch and his bed. “Kneel,” is all he says. You do as your told and kneel in front of him as he finally lets go of your throat. You gasp for sweet, sweet air, your head feeling foggy as you look up at him. He was going to drag this out; he was going to relish in making your squirm. You need to get this done. You need to move things along.

“Ok, I agree.” You finally tell him. “I’ll fuck you.” Negan stared down at you for a moment as he gave a devilish grin.

“Goddamnit baby, stop with all the dirty talk you’re making my dick real fucking hard.” He drawls sarcastically, mocking you.

“Please, I want you to.” You lie, trying to sound sincere, hoping to prompt him. He laughs as he paces in front of you.

“No. I don’t think I will.” Your head snaps up to look at him. Is he serious?! You’re doing this again? Begging, swallowing your damn pride and he’s turning YOU down?!

“Why not?!” You can’t help but spit out, probably ruining your new facade. Negan crouches down so he’s more level with you.

“Because sweetheart, you don’t fuckin' want it enough yet. You don’t goddamn fuckin' need it. You’re not desperate to be filled up. All you’ve got your eye on is the fucking finish line." You shake your head to trying to convince him of your lie. "When I fuck you...and it is a _when_...you’re not going to even remember Rick’s fuckin' name. You're not going to care about Alexandria. All you’re going to care about is creaming all over Daddy’s dick. And that’s a promise, baby doll.” You grimace at him. Wondering just how many years you’ll be here before that happens. “And until then, I think you need some time alone.” He sighs, getting up. You don’t know exactly what he means by that, but part of you likes the idea of spending time without him, whatever that entails.

He pulls you to your feet and guides you out of his room, down the cold drafty corridor as you walk through the compound. Some people are stopping to stare at you as you pass them. Everyone seems to know about Rick’s wife, shacked up with Negan by now. Finally you reach your destination. Negan turns to one of his men and instructs he calls Simon down to you. You hate Simon. In your time at the sanctuary, Simon has eye fucked you on several occasions, not to mention hitting on you when Negan wasn’t around, chauffeuring you around the site unnecessarily with his hand on your ass whenever you needed to leave Negan’s room without him. He made your skin crawl almost more than Negan did. You only waited a few moments after the guy had radioed to Simon for him to appear, a smug look on his face as his eyes scanned you.

“Simon, my pet here is gonna spend some time on her own. Make sure she’s fuckin' looked after.” You notice that Negan has spotted the way Simon is eyeballing you and isn’t too happy about his latest piece of “property” sparking interest in others. “But not TOO looked after. That’s my job and if you goddamn touch my property without permission I will have no problem giving you a scar to match Dwight’s.” Simon seems to submit and nod his head. Negan looks satisfied as he turns to you now and licks his bottom lip with a smirk. “Sweetheart, you’ll be here until you’re cunt is dripping so damn hard for me you’ll want to latch onto my dick for dear life. And when that time inevitably comes, you just let me know, ok darl?” He smiles. The man who’s name you don’t know opens up a door and your heart sinks in your chest as you see the cement confinements. He’s putting you in a cell. The door has a drop down window but nothing else. There’s no light or warmth and it smells of damp inside. You thought you felt like a prisoner before but now it was real.

“If you think this is gonna make me wet for you you’re highly mistaken,” you spit at him.

“Oh sweetheart, I don’t need to make you wet for me, you do that all by your fuckin' self, you’ve been wet for me plenty of times already.” He chuckles. You blush a deep crimson as Negan steps closer to you, forcing you to step backwards. You realise he’s walked you into the cell.

“Negan, please don’t leave me in here. Please...I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you as much as you want. Hell, I’ll worship your dick. Please. Please,” you beg, tears falling down your face at the thought of being kept in this damp dark cell.

“Look who’s learned to beg. Shit, I almost feel bad. Problem is, doll, you’re begging out of fear. I want you to beg out of lust.” his eyes sparkle at the word. You shake your head, willing to do anything but unable to shake the fear consuming your entire body.

“Please, I want you,” you whisper, trying one last time, as you reach forward and try to grab his belt. But Negan's clever, he can see right through you as he pulls your hands away. He stares at you for a moment, licking his perfect white teeth before turning around and leaving the cell quickly. The last thing you see is Simon’s wink as he closes the door, leaving you in total darkness to cry.


	7. The Survival Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made a survival plan but not everyone's on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically smut. Includes dominance/submission, Daddy kink.

Your tears had dried now. You don’t know how long you’ve been in there as you don’t have the rise and fall of light to go by. The hours have blurred into one. It could have been weeks, months even. But you knew in reality it was probably only a couple of days, if that. You were still alive despite not eating very much apart from a plate of soggy sandwiches slid in by whoever was on guard every now and then. You’d mainly sat with your back against the concrete wall as you thought about home and Rick.   
  
But now you know what you need to do. You need to fake it until you make it. You knew it wouldn’t be enough to just tell Negan you want him. It needs to be believable. But not too believable. Negan was clever and hot on being played, so you had to get it just right. You crawl to where you could see a hair line crack of light around the drop down window in the door and bang on it heavily. You hear the door creak and suddenly the light from outside hits your eyes and you are blinded. You close your eyes for a second, adjusting to the light from behind your lids first.   
  
“What you want, darlin’?” Simon chirps, towering over you with his thumbs hooked into his pockets.   
  
“I want to see Negan.” You tell him, wincing up at him as your eyes water, only just start adjusting to the light.   
  
“I’m sure whatever you need him for, I can help,” Simon smirks as he crouches down to your level.   
  
“Why, do you keep his dick in your back pocket?” You raise your eyebrows. He chuckled quietly.   
  
“I’m sure mine is better,” he winks.   
  
“Do you want to tell Negan that?” You threaten, “Get. Me. Negan.” He sighs and stands back up, grabbing the radio hooked to his trouser belt as he calls to Negan.   
  
“What the actual fuck do you want? I am fucking busy here!” Negan barks back.   
  
“Your new piece wants to talk to you.” Simon replies.   
  
“Tell him I need him.” You blush. Simon can’t keep the smirk off his face as he lifts the radio to his mouth.   
  
“She says she needs you.”   
  
“Of course she fuckin’ does. You know what? Bring her up, her timing might just be goddamn perfect...oh but fuckin' clean her up a bit first.” Simon hooks the radio back on his belt and roughly grabs the top of your arm, pulling you to your feet. You haven’t walked in what feels like forever and you feel like Bambi on ice trying to walk alongside him.   
  
  
He had taken you up to a woman’s room you’d not been in before, you thought it was maybe one of Negan’s wives’ place, but she wasn’t here. Simon told you to shower whilst he got you clothes to change into. You did as you were told, grateful to get cleaned up. When you came out of the shower he handed you a little black dress and some skimpy underwear. You hadn’t worn clothes like that since before everything kicked off, back in your old life. You knew he wanted you to change right there in front of him but instead you turned around and locked yourself back in the bathroom, ignoring the disappointment riddled on his face.   
  
  
Now you were stood staring at yourself in the mirror. You had tried to make more of an effort than usual with your hair, and had been allowed to use the make up on the dresser. You’d gone for red lipstick and thick mascara. The little black dress fit you quite nicely, and you were able to borrow tall red heels from whoever’s room you were in. You wished Rick was here to see you. He’d never seen you make an effort like this. You could imagine him staring at you, telling you you looked beautiful before kissing you softly on the forehead. But you couldn’t think about him right now. You needed to push him to the back of your mind and focus on Negan and your plan to get yourself out of this mess. Simon eyes you up and wolf whistles. You ignore him, not bothering to take it as a compliment because you figured he had low standards. Negan was the only one you needed to impress.   
  
  
You let Simon walk you to wherever Negan was, in a part of the compound you’d never been to before. He led you to a corridor with a room off it. Negan was inside the room, you could see him through the window on the door. He came out to greet you, his hazel eyes scanning over you as his tongue run along his bottom lip.   
  
“Well fuck me, darlin’ don’t you clean up fucking swell,” he drawls, eye fucking you again. He glances at Simon and dismisses him with a flick of his fingers. He keeps licking his lips as he looks you up and down. You knew it was time to put your plan into action so instead of the grimace you wanted to give him instead you smirked and checked him out too, in his usual white tee and leather jacket.   
  
“Thought I’d make an effort for this special occasion,” you tell him, trying your best to sound seductive.   
  
“Come on in darlin’, take a seat.” He leads you into the room he was in. A big table in the middle and some chairs either side. There’s a door to another room, along the opposite wall, a large window parallel to the table, although the other room is so dark, all you can see are your reflections in the glass.   
  
“So, doll, do you mind telling me why you changed your mind?” He pries, leaning against the table with a smug grin. You want to wipe it off his face, but that was out of the question. You stand close, in front of him as you play with the hem of your dress, hitching it up enough that he may get a flash of your lacy red underwear.   
  
“I decided it wasn’t worth it. All this time I’ve been trying to resist you just to be loyal to Rick. But I...I just need you. I can’t resist you anymore,” you bite your lip, silently praying to God it would work.   
  
“Doll face... if I knew a couple fuckin’ nights in a cell would knock some sense into ya, I would’ve locked you up the day I fuckin' brought you home. ‘Though we both know you’re a kinky fuckin’ bitch so I should’ve known a bit of tough love would get your cunt dripping. The night you almost came from a spanking comes to mind.” You blush and look to your feet. “You know how easy I can get that sweet little pussy soaked using just my fingers, are you sure you’re ready for my fuckin’ cock?” He teases. You bite your bottom lip and step in closer to him.   
  
“I guess there’s only one way to find out...” you reach forward and play with the collar of his jacket.   
  
“Yes, baby, I guess there is.” His hands find the bottom of your dress as he lifts it up to your stomach, your red thong now fully on show. He spins you around so you’re facing the reflection in the window and pushes on your back until you’re bent over. Even when not facing him you try to act like you’re enjoying it, in case he catches your reflection. His large hands grasp and kneed at your bum as he spanks it a few times. “Already so fuckin’ wet for me, babydoll.” He drawls, running his fingers along your centre. You whimper and shake beneath his touch, your breathing getting heavier. He pulls you into his lap, as you feel his erection pressing against you. His hands skim up your body, bringing your dress with him as you lift your arms and let him take the clothing off, releasing your breasts as they bounce back into place, your nipples hard. His fingers pull and twist them as his lips and teeth attack the back of your neck, hitting your sweet spot. You groan and grind down on his excitement. “God fucking _damn_ , doll...” Negan gasps.   
  
“Are you going to fuck me, or what?” You taunt, hoping it sounds like you’re desperate and not that you’re wanting to get it over with. You stand back up and turn around to face him, pushing his leather jacket down his arms, a hint of a tattoo poking through, although part of you doesn't want him to remove any clothing, you'd grown quite accustom to his attire.   
  
“You made me wait long enough, it’s my turn to tease you.” He smirks, shrugging his jacket back up to his shoulders.   
  
“Oh please, that’s all you’ve done for weeks is tease me. Make me beg for your dick. Brought me to the edge over and over. I think I finally deserve it...don’t you, Daddy?” The shit eating grin on his face tells you your observations were correct. He was a ‘Daddy’ kinda guy. _Urgh, whatever to get this done_ , you think.   
  
“Sweetheart, I think you need to put that fuckin’ mouth to better fuckin’ use don’t you?” Negan purrs, his hand reaching into his pants as he pulls out his rock hard dick. The size still surprises you, despite seeing it before. At that thought you feel the wetness between your legs intensify, despite your mind telling you not to let him get the better of you. Against your better judgement, you smile and drop to your knees, only licking and sucking the swelling tip at first. Negan bucks his hips forward, sending himself deeper as he holds the back of your head still. His cock getting wetter and wetter with your spit as he fucks the back of your throat. You choke and gag, not used to the size at first, but you soon adapt. Suddenly he’s lifting you back to your feet, bending you over the edge of the table. He rips your panties down to your ankles and probes your centre with his fingers.   
  
“Well damn, princess, no fuckin' prep needed is there? You are fuckin’ dripping for me. Begging for Daddy’s dick,” He announces loudly, and you just pray no one's around to hear. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? We’ve already established I’m bigger than you’re used to...” you want to roll your eyes at his arrogant assumption, considering you’d never confirmed out loud to him he was bigger than Rick, but instead you moan a “yes.” You feel the tip tease your opening. “Beg.” He demands.   
  
“Goddammit, Please Negan,” you sigh, much to your own dismay, the begging was sincere, your whole body craves him. He chuckles and suddenly pushes into you, causing you to scream out loud feeling how he’s stretching you. You can feel him force his way in, your body not yet used to the thickness. You gasp, your eyes watering as he doesn't hold back. His hand grips a chunk of your hair as he forces your head to face the window.   
  
“Watch yourself getting fucked by a real fuckin’ man,” Negan demands, and you see the smirk on his face through the reflection. He shows no mercy, withdrawing all the way to the tip before slamming against you again.   
  
“Fuck me, babydoll, that pussy is tight. You really haven’t handled dick this big before have you?” Negan’s voice is gruff, grunting and gasping as he fucks you.   
  
“No Daddy.” You whimper. And as much as you were telling yourself that the only reason you were saying these things were to give him what he wanted to hear to speed things along, you knew the dark truth. You meant every word. The moans and gasps escaping your lips were not part of the plan, they were genuine, something you simply couldn’t control. Half of you was finally glad to be getting the sweet release your body had been craving for so long, and the other hated that part of you. You felt Negan lean down, his mouth close to your ear,   
  
“Scream my name, darlin’” he demands in a whisper.   
  
“Negan,” you groan.   
  
“Louder, doll, I can’t fucking hear you,” he grunts, thrusting harder. His one hand wraps around you as he circles your bundle of nerves with his fingers. You could feel yourself tighten around him. “Fuck, baby, you just keep feelin’ better and better don’t you?” He laughs breathlessly. His hand grips your hair again as he pulls your head back, lifting your upper body off the table. “Scream. My. Fuckin’. Name.” He repeats.  
  
“Fuck....Negan!” You squeal, feeling your orgasm building, praying to God that this time, you’re able to see it through.   
  
“Fuck me, doll, I don’t think they quite heard you the other side of the fuckin’ compound. I’m gonna have some jealous wives on my fuckin’ hands.” He tells you, spanking your ass cheek. “Oh darlin’ I really hope you’re not about to cum on my dick without my fuckin’ permission,” he tugs on your hair harshly.  
  
“Please Negan, please please,” You automatically plead, not wanting anything to take this from you, yet again. Your body was so ready for this release.   
  
“You plead so nicely, how can I refuse?” His fingers circle faster, “cream all over Daddy’s dick, sweetheart.” You finally feel the sweet release you’ve craved for far too long. You clench the edges of the table and bite down on your bottom lip as you moan loudly, your whole body collapsing as you ride out your orgasm against Negan. His hands grip your hips so hard he may leave bruises as he pushes himself deeper yet, but you honestly don't even care at this point, you're still basking in the glow of your orgasm.   
  
“My fuckin' turn,” he gasps, letting out a long string of cuss words as you feel him fill you up. He collapses on top of you, panting heavily as he withdraws himself.   
  
“Oh darlin’ this day just gets better and fuckin’ better...” he drawls, adjusting himself as he zips his trousers back up. You still can’t move, coming down from your high as you wonder what he’s dribbling on about. He walks to the door leading to the second room as he flicks on the light switch. Your heart stops in your chest as you climb back up to your feet.  
  
“Enjoy the show?” Negan chirps.   
  
“Rick...” you gasp, tears in your eyes.


	8. Offically Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Negan finally broken Rick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of forced voyeurism. This chapter is fairly short, but I kinda see it as the end of the beginning of this entire fiction....That made better sense in my head.  
> PS. This is as much as I have pre-written, so updates may be slower than before as I'll need to actually write them before I post them now.

“Damn, Prick, That fucking pussy you’ve got yourself is damn fucking fine.” Negan teases, walking slowly around Rick as he’s tied to a chair. His head is hung low and he’s not even able to look at you. The tears stream down your face as you scramble to put your dress back on. “Just look at my fucking cum dribbling down your wife's pretty little legs...” Negan’s hand grabs the back of Rick’s head, forcing his head up to look at you. “I said fucking look at it.” He snarls. You try and say sorry with your eyes as you cry. Tears are streaming down his own face too and he looks completely broken. You pull your dress down to cover yourself so Rick doesn’t have to witness it. You’re afraid to get any closer, afraid of what Negan might do to Rick, afraid of what Rick thinks of you. You want to tell him how it was all fake, how you were only doing it to go home to him, but you couldn’t tell him in front of Negan. Negan couldn’t know. He needed to believe he’d won. “This little whore is what you’ve risked your life to try and save. Was she worth it?” Negan drawls, “because damn she was worth it for me.” He laughs. Rick doesn’t answer. “Shall I give you two a minute?” He referrers between the two of you with a flick of his wrist. He gives a smile and grabs Lucille, propped up in the corner of the room as he leaves it whistling. You hesitate at first before you approach Rick cautiously.

“Baby...” you sob.

“Don’t.” He snaps. You take a deep breath and get closer still, not wanting to say what you’re about to say too loudly in case Negan hears.

“I only did what I had to do to come home. I did it to survive. He was keeping me in a cell.” You whisper.

“I told you I was coming for you." He spat.

"But...you knew that's what he wanted from me. I knew if I gave it to him I could come home." You explain.

"Exactly! You gave him what he wanted." Rick growls, "Even if you did have to fuck him, you didn’t have to go that far. You didn’t have to say those things!” 

“I just...Negan told me I had to want it...I was just trying to...” You couldn’t explain yourself not really. Because explaining yourself would mean admitting that part of you needed to do it for yourself, to feel good, not to go home. As much as you wanted to believe otherwise. Something about Negan’s way with you, you couldn’t deny made you feel something. Something dark and despicable. He was evil and self centred and egotistical, everything you hated. But your body had other ideas about him. “Rick, please forgive me.” You whisper. “Please let me come home.”

“You fucked the enemy,” he spits.

“You had to have known that was the price. You told me, do whatever it takes to survive. I was in a cell, Rick...”

"I told you to hold on, not drop your knickers for him!"

“I thought I was doing the right thing....I didn’t know you were here, I would never have...don’t you see he wanted this to happen?” You hear the door in the other room open and you can tell Negan’s back.

“‘Scuse me lovebirds. Hope you’re not having a spat. You’ve not had alone time for over a month, you should be balls deep in her by now, Rick!” Negan pats his shoulder heavily. “You don't have a problem with sloppy seconds do you?" He smirks. Rick glares at the floor, but doesn't answer, "Goddammit why are you always so fuckin’ hostile? Can’t two friends share some pussy without it being damn awkward? I’ve collected my prize, you can go home now.” He licks his bottom lip and smirks at you. He crouches down to Rick’s eye level with a shit eating grin. “Hope I haven’t spoiled her for you, down there I mean. She is used to a man now.” He looks up at you and winks as for the first time Rick seems to react, pulling on his restraints. “Well would you fucking look at that. That’s the shit that really gets Rick’s tiny cock in knot isn’t it?” Negan sucks his teeth for a moment. “Boy she sure knows how to cream on a dick doesn’t she? Mine is still soaking...although I’m sure you know all about that...” you can see Rick getting more and more wound up with each comment Negan makes, which only encourages him more. “Well Prick, I hope you’ve taken some fuckin’ notes. She fucking loves all that rough handling, spanking shit, drives her crazy, none of that love making shit I caught you two up to. She needs control she needs to be put in her fuckin’ place. She craves that shit.” Negan finally stops talking, untying Rick’s restraints. He steps back, allowing Rick enough room to get up. You watch silently as Rick rises to his feet and walks past you. “Don’t forget to take your piece of ass with you,” Negan chirps. Rick stops in the doorway but doesn’t turn around,

“Keep her.” He grunts, walking off.

“Rick, no please...” You beg after him. Negan let’s out a hearty laugh, thrusting his hips forward and his head back as he strolls over you, swinging an arm over your shoulder.

“Well, doll, looks like you’re officially mine.”


	9. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since Rick left you at the Sanctuary - and now Negan has a proposition for you.

"Come on, doll. I've got something to show you." You glare up at Negan from your cell floor. You'd gotten quite used to its damp, cold confinements, and your eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness. You looked forward to the pathetic dinners that would be slid in from either Joey, Dwight or Simon on occasion. Most of all, you loved that you didn't need to see or talk to _him_. He holds his large hand out for you to take, but you refuse, instead pulling yourself up by the brick wall, to shaky legs. Negan hasn't hurt you once since you arrived at the Sanctuary. At least, not physically, so you weren't too afraid of him in that regard, although there was always the thought in the back of your mind that he was more than capable of it, if he'd decided to start at any time.

Negan leads the way down corridors and through to the heart of the compound where people are busy working and enjoying the safety of being part of a corrupt community. Speaking would quieten somewhat as you both pass, and workers would busy themselves twice as much. Negan pays no mind to them, strutting through the dinner hall with a whistle and up the metal stairs with Lucille balanced delicately on his shoulder, and you in tow. You figure you look a state, not having washed for however long it's been since Rick left you here, you were still in the skimpy black dress and red lace panties soiled with Negan's cum. Your red lipstick was probably long gone by now and any remaining mascara probably stained your cheeks. His whistling stops, as he starts speaking, making your skin crawl.

"Still giving me fuckin' silent treatment, huh, sweetheart?" he asks. You don't answer. You hadn't said a word to him or anyone for that matter since Rick walked out. "You know, I'm starting to think my fuckin' cock damaged your vocal chords when I fucked that pretty little face of yours." He smirks down at you, his fingers lightly brushing your lips as you tense up to his touch. He laughs at your squirming and continues to lead the way.

 

Eventually, he slows down, coming to a stop outside a door. You don't recognise it as his, but then again, all the corridors and doors look the same to you in this place. His large hand encases the doorknob and reveals the room slowly. It's the room you used to get ready in _that_ day. 

"I have a proposition for ya, darlin'." Negan speaks up. You glace around the room as you remember the feeling of the warm water from the shower on your skin, the coolness of the leather chair as you sat and did your make up, using the same products that were still scattered across the table. "Become my fifth wife and all this is yours." He references to the room.

" _Fifth_ wife?" You scoff, finally breaking your weeks long silence.

"Well fucking chew on my nuts and call me Daddy." Negan smirks, turning to face you as he towers over you. His hand lightly wraps around your throat. "You're not broken, I can use that dirty little mouth of yours again after all." He laughs, letting go of your neck as he starts to pace around the room. "Unfortunately, I'm a wife down." He tells you, casually.

"Why?" you can't help yourself from asking, wanting to know exactly why he's suddenly one wife short and if that was his doing. 

"I didn't fuckin' kill her if that's what you're getting at." Negan snaps, sounding insulted you would even suggest such a thing. "My wives have the best damn life here. It's a fuckin' privilege, darlin'." He informs you. Although you're not really sure what's so great about being one of the many girls Negan uses to get his dick wet, even if the sex was great...which it wasn't, of course. You keep reminding yourself that, hoping one day you'll believe it. The fancy room with a hot shower and comfortable bed all seems like a bribe to you. You almost scoffed at Negan's rule of consent. There was no way his four other wives actually liked him, they probably just cared about their lives enough to submit to him. But you weren't so easy to win over.

"I'm not interested." You tell him plainly, crossing your arms over your chest. Negan licks his bottom lip as he smiles a devilish grin. 

"Are those double standards I can hear? Don't mind being shared but hate sharing?" His eyes widen briefly, as if he knows he's winding you up.

"I'm just not interested." you repeat.

"Alright, suit yourself, I'm not missing you in that fuckin' cell of yours." He shrugs. You know the threat is designed to make you change your mind, but it wouldn't. "I'm sure you fuckin' love sitting in that hell hole, thinking about that room and what we did on my fuckin' table. How your orgasm dripped down my fuckin' cock as you screamed my name. How I fuckin' used that pretty little mouth..." his thumb brushed your lips again, parting them slightly as you tasted his rough skin against your teeth, "and abused that soaking cunt..." his hand left your mouth as it trailed down your body, up your dress as his large hand cupped your entire centre in his grasp. You gasp, the intimate gesture making goosebumps erupt all over your body. A smirk dances between Negan's neat salt and pepper beard, and you can tell he knows he's worked you up. 

"I don't want to be your wife." you repeat, "but I do want to be a fighter." you try to compromise. Negan's hand withdraws from between your legs as he smirks at you, a small cold chuckle bleeding past his lips as his hazel eyes look you up and down.

"you?"

"I wasn't just a pretty little trophy for Rick. I was one of his best fighters. And I can be one of yours too." You tilt your head to the side as you wait for his response. 

"Oh sweetheart, I find that fuckin' hard to believe. One hint of dominance and you're on your fucking knees with a dripping wet cunt." You glare at him, hating that's how he sees you. "You know what? Fine. You can come on this afternoon's run. If you survive, I'll consider making you a fighter." He agrees. He licks his teeth as he stands back, staring at you some more. His hands pull on the hem of your dress, lifting it over your head. You don't move, wondering where he's taking this. He throws the clothing on the floor, leaving you stood in the same red thong he's seen you in already. The callus fingertips on his one uncovered hand reaches to grab one of your nipples, pulling on it until it's plump and reddened. He smiles at the sight, his hazel eyes flickering to your face. "Baby doll I would much rather you safe, in here as my little fuckin' play thing, but seeing as you insist...." his hand trails up from your breast, behind your head as he takes a fist full of hair, pulling backwards so your looking up at him. "Who are you?" He whispers, harshly. You swallow, already hating the words you're about to speak. You make sure you maintain eye contact with him. Not afraid to look at him, unlike most people. 

"I am Negan." You tell him through gritted teeth.


	10. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to prove to Negan you have what it takes to be a fighter.

Negan had let you shower and change into some clothes you'd found in one of the drawers in the room. You'd gone for practical, cargo pants and a plain vest. You knew you needed to prove your worth to him, in order for him to keep you around and out of a cell. Without becoming another fuck doll of his, that is. You didn't judge the women in your position before you who took him up on his offer, you knew it was a dog eat dog world and survival was on top of everyone's lists. But it just wasn't for you. You couldn't sit around in lingerie all day, hoping that Negan might decide that you're worthy of his presence for an hour of your boring day. You needed to be out in the world, doing stuff, fighting.

Negan escorts you down to where the trucks were parked, the rest of his crew loading up with their guns and knives.

"Can I get some?" You ask Negan, referring to the weapons. Negan laughs at your question like it's ridiculous.  


"You have no where fuckin’ near earned my trust enough, yet Doll." He tells you.

"Then how am I meant to fight for you?" You retort.

"You're the fuckin' all amazing fighter, I'm sure you'll fuckin' figure something out." Negan gives you a cheeky wink, "come on, you're riding with me." You stand and stare at the weapons for a moment, seemingly in no short supply. Negan whistles like he’s calling a dog as you look over at him. He beckons you to the van with a flick of his fingers. You make your way over to him begrudgingly. You know in Negan's eyes giving you a way to kill him was risky, but fighting off the dead with your bare hands was something you've only done a few times, and not something you want to repeat. You are shocked to see Negan climbing into the drivers seat of a small pick up, and climb into the passengers side, next to Lucille that's been placed on the seat between you both. Negan looks at you for a moment licking his bottom lip. "No fuckin' holding back now, alright sweetheart? You'll do everything I tell you to." He informs you. You just nod your head. "And don't forget who the fuck you are." He starts the ignition and follows on behind two trucks, as the rest follow behind you. You know Negan's referring to your ultimate "savior" moment back in the room and you take a deep breath. It's gonna be a long day of proving yourself, you can already tell.

You'd been driving for about 40 minutes, Negan whistling almost the entire time, when you suddenly recognise your surroundings.

"We're going to Alexandria?!" You spit, snapping your head to look at him. His whistling stops as he smirks. Once the smirk has vanished he goes back to whistling. There's quiet for a few moments before the whistling stops again, and Negan speaks up.

"You know, Rick fucked you over pretty bad, didn't he?" You glare at the road as he speaks.

"I think you're remembering it all wrong. That was you. You're the one that made my own husband watch you fuck me." You retort. Negan let out a hearty laugh,

"Ok, I admit, that was pretty fuckin' low, even for me. I'm sorry, alright." Your eyes widen at his apology. You didn't think you'd ever hear those words from his lips. "I just figured, he'd never fuckin' believe me if I just _told_ him it happened. And you just happened to fuckin' want me just at the right moment..."

"It was disgusting." You crinkle your nose. No excuse would be enough to justify what he did. Negan didn't say anything for a moment.

"You know...I am the big bad wolf, and Rick fuckin' knows that. Surely, he would've known it was all my fault? Pretty fuckin' shitty of him to leave his wife with me, huh?" You try to ignore him, you didn't need any more reason to hate Rick. That had manifested all on its own over the weeks of solitude. Ok, so you fucked the enemy, but that doesn't mean you deserved him leaving you there, to die for all he knows. He knew you didn't have an awful lot of choice. No one ever did when it came to Negan. "Pretty fuckin' shitty of him to let you go with me in the first place..." Negan added. You ignore him, staring out the window as you get closer and closer.

The sight of Alexandria's gates couldn't appear quick enough. You needed out of that truck. Negan uses Lucille to bash on the gates several times. You stand behind him, almost out of sight as you saw Jack, one of the usual guards open up and let you all in. As soon as your eyes set on Rick you charge past Negan, straight towards him. Negan whistles and you could hear the saviors behind you stop in their place but you ignore him. Rick's face looks confused as he holds up his hand, silently telling his group to stay back. As soon as you reach him, your open palm makes contact with his cheek.

"You fucking bastard!" You yell, "How dare you leave me there! How dare you fucking let me go in the first place. You're meant to be a man. You're meant to fucking protect me!" You scream, not caring about your audience, Carl being one of them. Rick doesn't react, just stares at you. You can tell he was a mixture of hurt and pissed but you don’t care what he is. 

"Holy fuckin' _shit_ , doll. Is anyone else's dick fuckin' hard or is it just mine?" Negan asks everyone. You step back from Rick, your whole body still shaking with anger. You want to hit him again, but you didn't want to actually hurt the man. You finally turn around to face Negan, who looks pleased with your outburst.  You notice Daryl stepping closer, almost getting into the space between you and Rick. You can tell from the look on his face, he doesn't hate you, if anything there is pity in his eyes. That only seems to wind you up even more. You didn't want people looking at you like you were weak and pathetic. "Ok, sweetheart. Settle down, Rick's a shitty husband, we get it. We're not here for you to have a fuckin' domestic, we're here to get our cut and leave." Negan informs you. You take a deep breath, wondering if you'd already fucked up your trial run.

"I'm sorry, Negan." You tell him softly. He smirks down at you.

"Who are you?" He asks. Your eyes flicker to Rick. Daryl, Rosita and Carl in your sight line too.

"I am Negan." You tell him quietly.

"Sorry, darlin', speak up..." Negan prompts.

"I am fuckin' Negan!" You spit out loudly. Negan's tongue presses to his top lip for a second.

"Alright..." He smiles, looking around as he uses his fingers to indicate the collection can begin. You go to follow the rest of the group, considering that's what you're there for. Negan holds out a hand at you, stopping you in your tracks. "You're needed here, baby doll." He tells you. 

“Yes, sir.” You nod. 

"Man, she's so fuckin' obedient. And so fucking feisty. Such a lovely fuckin' gift you've given me Rick. She is quickly becoming my favourite." You glare at Rick, hoping everything inside himself hates what he did to you as much as you do. Dwight approaches you all, whispering something in Negan's ear. Negan took his eyes off you for barely a second, but it was long enough to give Rosita a chance to make her move. She stood in front of you, her hand around your throat and her gun pressed to your temple.

"Traitor." She whispers through gritted teeth.

"I'm just surviving. After your wonderful leader abandoned one of his own group. And not just anybody, his own wife. You think he'll come and rescue you one day when you need it?" You ask her.

"We did come to save you...but you were too busy with enemy's dick inside you..." Rosita whispered, pressing the gun harder against your temple.

"Hey, hey, hey...pigtails..." Negan shouts over to you both. "You better fucking drop that gun right now if you don't want you brains splattered across the fuckin' floor like your fuckin’ boyfriend’s." 

"Rosita...she's not worth it..." You hear Rick. You snort at his comment, shoving her off you.

"You're gonna regret that." You promise her, walking back over to Negan. You just wanted to go back to the Sanctuary, almost laughing at your thought. You never thought you'd think that. But you knew you'd made your bed, and it was back at the Sanctuary with a Negan shaped sweat stain on the sheets. And now you needed to lie in it. 

 

Luckily it wasn't long before the trucks were loaded and you could be on your way back home. Negan didn't say anything for most of the journey, but you don't mind, you're not in the mood to talk, still pissed off with Rick and everyone else at Alexandria for that matter. As you drive past a strip of shops you see a clothes shop, clothes still dressed on the mannequins in the window.

"Please can we stop?" You ask quickly. "I want to grab some fresh clothes." You smile innocently at Negan, hoping he'll agree. "Please, I was good back there, did everything you wanted." You remind him. Negan slows the truck, and pulls over.

"Go on ahead." he talks into the radio. The other trucks drive past you as you watch them leave you alone.

"Let's get one thing fucking straight, darlin'. Your reward for being good as you fuckin’ put it, is that you're still goddamn alive." He tells you.

"Please..." You ask again, not bothered by his tough guy attitude, the idea of new clothes seeming so exciting to you. Negan rolls his eyes, which you've never seen him do before and grabs Lucille.

"Don't you fuckin' dare tell anyone I've gone fuckin' soft." He jokes, jumping out of the truck. You realise that Negan wasn't that bad when he was getting what he wanted, which was control. If you did as you were told, and respected him, he actually wasn't all that scary. You jumped out the truck too, jogging to catch up with him as you make your way down the road to reach the shop you'd spotted. Suddenly, the familar sound of the dead becomes louder and louder. Negan grabs a knife out of his boot and hands it to you quickly. You feel honored to be trusted with such a thing and immediately use it, stabbing a walker in the head. You withdraw the knife and fight off the three or four more that had appeared and surrounded you. You can hear Negan hitting them with Lucille as the sound of skulls cracking replaces the sounds of them groaning. You realised how much you were enjoying fighting something real. Stabbing and killing the dead as you let out all your frustrations, your adrenaline pumping. Negan pulls the door to the shop open, more walkers spilling out, maybe ten or twelve as you both efficiently deal with those too. Negan signals for you to stay at the entrance as he scouts the shop. It doesn’t take long before you hear Lucille swinging through the hot air, the sound of crunching replacing groans again and you decide to ignore his instructions and help out, finding him towards the back of the shop. You waste no time in stabbing the walker in the back of the head with your knife before Negan has a chance to hit it. It falls to a slump on the floor between the two of you.

"Well darlin' you better be getting some pretty fuckin' sexy clothes after all that," He smirks, breathing heavily. You stare at him, panting heavily too, the adrenaline rushing through your veins, taking over your entire body. 

“Fuck it,” you gasp as you reach forward, pulling him closer to you, your lips crashing to his. 


	11. Adrenaline Fueled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adrenaline coursing through you from your trip to Alexandria has you in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically smut. Breath play, slight Daddy kink.

This was not supposed to be happening. You were meant to be grabbing some clothes and heading back to the Sanctuary. But instead your hands tug on Negan's belt, unbuckling it so you can move on to unbuttoning his trousers.  

"Well doll, isn't this a pleasant fuckin' surprise?" Negan drawls, a smirk on his lips as he looks down at you.

"Shut up." You snap, kissing him again so he can't speak. You still hate him, still cannot forgive him for what he did to you and Rick, but the adrenaline didn't care about that right then. You didn't want to come down from your high, and you knew this way, you could ride it out as long as possible. Negan's hand wraps around your throat as he tilts your head to look at him properly.

"Darlin', don't tell me you've fuckin' forgotten who's in charge here..." He whispers. His fingertips squeeze your throat, restricting airflow.

"No, sir." You gasp. Negan lets go of your neck, his hand moving up over your chin as he grazes his leather clad thumb over your swollen lips whilst his hazel eyes scan your face slowly. You've stopped trying to undo his trousers now, as you wait patiently for him to make his next move. Your breathing so heavy, it almost hurts your chest. His index and middle fingers push their way into your mouth and you suck on them, still looking up at him as he licks that beautiful bottom lip of his and laughs breathlessly. 

"Now sweetheart, we can be a little bit more personal than _Sir_ , don't you think?" his deep southern accent lingers in the air for a moment as he withdraws his fingers from your mouth, revealing the wet, spit covered black leather. 

"Yes, Daddy." You agree, becoming a quivering wreck beneath him, thankful his other arm was wrapped around your waist or you may not still be standing. You can't deny how handsome he is, how intense his hazel stare is on your skin, causing goosebumps. It's like just looking at him can make you forget every despicable thing he's ever done. 

"Fuck me, baby, you really should've taken me up on that proposal..." he smirks, his leathered hand, pushing its way down your cargo pants, under your panties. You flinch beneath him, and gasp when he reaches his destination. "because if you were my wife, I'd be fuckin' taking you up on your offer right now..." before your brain can comprehend what he's just said, he pulls his hand out of your pants, and steps away from you, leaving you with weak knees to stand by yourself. You literally groan in protest. 

"Back to this again are we?" You pant, trying to at least look composed even though you were anything but. 

"Baby doll, I'm a loyal husband..." He acts shocked, like he's insulted you would think he wasn't. You laugh, still breathless. 

"Sure you are...because it's not like you've fucked me already...you're just trying to get me into lingerie so I'll be at your beck and call day and night..." 

"Oh sweetheart, I've already told you what a damn fuckin' shame that is...but you insisted. And those are my rules." He informs you. You glance down to see his belt and trousers, both still undone, the bulge of his erection showing through the fabric. You have at least that victory, that he wants to, even if he is going to be a giant dick about it. Pun intended.

"Ok, fine. I know now. I won't do anything like this again." You shrug, trying your best to act nonchalant. You were coming down from your adrenaline fueled high now anyway, so the moment was passing and he was starting to piss you off again. What were you even thinking wanting him like that anyway? What a stupid mistake that would've been. Negan looks annoyed as his hazel eyes narrow at you. _Yeah, well, two can play at the teasing game, Negan._ Although the fact he has the authority to do something about it makes you question if you're treading a thin line or have just jumped off it altogether. "I know how much your rules mean to you, and I don't want to break them or whatever. So let's just grab some clothes and we can leave. And maybe when we get back one of your wives can help you." You tell him, referring to his excitement with a smirk. Negan is uncharacteristically quiet for a moment which makes you uneasy. You want to turn your back on him and look at the rails of clothing, but something tells you that might be a bad idea. You back up a little instead, judging his reaction to you moving. But still he remains quiet just watching you. 

"Goddammit, doll." Negan hisses, pulling you back into him, turning you around so quickly your head spins as he leans you over the cashier counter you were stood in front of. He's leaning over you, his breath hot on the back of your neck, right by your ear. "Goddamn you and your fucking pussy. You are fuckin' infuriating." He grunts, as you feel him using his free hand to do something you can't quite figure out yet. His other arm is wrapped around your shoulders, pinning you in your place. Negan lets you go for a brief moment, wrapping a leather strap around your neck, as you work out it's his belt. You feel him pull it through the buckle and soon it tightens around your neck causing you to splutter and gasp. Your fingers pointlessly grasp at the strap. 

"I will make you my wife one day, sweetie. Just you fuckin' wait..." Negan promises, tugging your cargo pants and panties down in one swift movement. You feel him at your opening, the adrenaline you thought had left your body, was peaking now as you shudder at the contact. He drives his hips forward hard, slamming into you over and over again causing you to cuss and scream. If there are more walkers nearby, you're both screwed. You almost laughed at your own joke, but it catches in your throat as you let out a moan instead. At least, as much of a moan as you could with no air getting into your lungs. Negan loosens the belt around your neck as you splutter for sweet air. His breath is hot at your ear again as his voice causes a shudder to ripple through your entire body.

"You're not allowed to breathe again until you've cum on Daddy's dick." He growls. Just the thought alone causes you to groan, your walls tightening around him. "Fuck...looks like it won't be taking you too fuckin' long..." he stands back up, pulling on the belt so you can't breathe again. His thrusts get harder, more desperate as his bare hand reaches around and starts to massage in little circles between your legs. You stretch up onto your tip toes to get the angle just right. Your eyesight starts going blurry, little black spots invading your vision, but you can feel your orgasm building and you're determined to see it through. You writhe beneath Negan's touch, the feeling starting in your core as it builds, spreading through your body. "Ask for fuckin' permission, sweetheart." Negan demands, tugging on the belt so your whole upper body lifts off the counter.

"P...please..." You splutter out as loudly as you can.  
"Mhm..." Negan lets go of the belt, sending you crashing back down onto the counter, the rush of oxygen to your brain giving you such a euphoric feeling all by itself, never mind the orgasm now releasing through every muscle thanks to Negan's permission. Your hands reach back to grab onto him, pulling him closer to you, as you feel him deeper than he's ever been. Negan grunts loudly before he stills, allowing you to ride out your orgasm as he leans down and takes the delicate flesh on your neck between his lips, biting and sucking carelessly. He pulls out of you, as you gasp at the feeling of being left empty after feeling so full. You look back over your shoulder exhausted, confused because you're sure he hasn't finished too. 

"Your turn?" you prompt, breathless. Negan licks his bottom lip as he chuckles. 

"So thoughtful, doll." He praises, grabbing a fist full of your hair. "I've already filled that cunt, darlin' you're just too damn fuckin' wet to feel it." He smirks. You blush, extremely embarrassed to have missed it. To not even notice he'd cum inside you already. You must've been a hell of a mess right about now. He laughed softly and kissed your forehead. "Why don't you pick out some new clothes whilst I compose myself?" he asks, stepping back to give you space. You stand up on extremely shaky legs as you pull your panties and trousers up in one, the mixutre of fluids from between your legs already soaking your thighs. You clear your throat, still embarrassed and try your best to walk normally, around the store.

You try to look at clothes and pick out what to take but your brain can't focus. All it can think about is the dripping between your legs and the warm feeling inside you after being so full. The tightness still lingering like a ghost around your neck and the tender patch you're sure is a teenage inspired mark of lust by now. The intensity of your orgasm is still coursing through you, making your whole body feel weak. You stumble to pull clothes off the hangers. Some shorts and t-shirts, some new underwear and socks. You even find some shoes. A pair of boots and a pair of converse style flats. When you return to Negan with an armful of your finds he chuckles, holding a black lacy lingerie set in front of him on its hanger.

"Think you'd look fuckin' ball achingly smoking in this, sugar." He tells you with a devilish smirk. 

"I've already told you, I'm not becoming your trophy in lingerie." You tell him sternly, although the smirk on your face gives away you like the attention. But hey, what girl wouldn't? At least, that's what you're telling yourself to feel better about it. Negan huffs and hooks it over his arm anyway.

"Fine, I'm sure Sherry will wear it," he bites his bottom lip, waiting for a response you're not going to give him the privilege of seeing. You swallow down the jealousy and smile. "Right, well, let's go, before they send out a fuckin' search party for me."

*

 

"It was all a test, wasn't it?" You look over at Negan who stops humming to himself. He takes his eyes off the road for a second as his hazel stare burns at you. 

"What?" He presses, his eyes back on the road. 

"You're Negan. You can fuck whoever you want. As if you have a 'wives only' rule." You snort. Negan clicks his tongue as a shit eating grin spreads over his salt and pepper mouth, probably relishing in the fact that you've learned just how in charge he is. "You were testing me to see how much self control I have. To see if I'd try and break the rules..." You work it out as you talk.

"Not just a pretty fuckin' face are you, doll?" Negan chuckles. You smile to yourself, pleased you can see through him. You're getting to know him far better than he probably wants. But one day, you might need to use that to your advantage.

"Well..." you prompt. "How did I do?" 

"I think your answer is probably still leaking down your legs, baby doll..." He teases.

"I meant at the test..." You sigh. 

"You were willing to walk away. I'd say that's a fuckin' pass." he shrugs. "Joking aside, darlin', there are fuckin' rules to becoming one of my fighters. I don't fuck my fighters...Think you can handle that?" He asks.

"I'm sure I'll be fine..." You roll your eyes at the road in front of you. What must Negan think of you to think you wouldn't be able to handle no sex. And the rule isn't even no sex, it's no sex with _Negan_. Something you'd managed just fine until recently. And back there in the shop? That was just misplaced adrenaline release. It could've been anyone. It just happened to be him. 

"Well, can't say I'm not disappointed, doll. But one thing I will _not_ fuckin' do is force someone to be my fuckin' wife. So I guess you win. Just know I'm not going easy on you. You're not fuckin' special and you've still got a lot to fuckin' do to gain my trust."

"Yes sir...or is that not personal enough for you?" You tease, remembering your earlier conversation. "Would you prefer Daddy?" 

"God fuckin' dammit, darlin', you're going to regret the day you turned down my offer." His hands gripped the wheel tightly and you decided you'd toyed with him enough for one day, not wanting it to turn ugly if you pushed him too far. It's like you keep forgetting just what the man next to you is capable of.

"Maybe." You agree.


	12. Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You settle into the Sanctuary

"Well you've gotta fuckin' have somewhere to fuckin' sleep, don't you?" Negan looks at you with a smirk on his face that tells you he's up to something.

"A normal room would do just fine. I don't need _wife quarters_." You are both stood in the empty room you'd used to get ready in twice now. Negan slowly steps in front of you until he's so close you can feel the warmth of his body, you have to tip your head back just to see his face.

"Are you being fuckin' ungrateful, doll?" He asks quietly.

"No, Negan. Not at all. I just don't think I need to take up such a beautiful room...you might get a new wife that needs it." You gulp, trying to talk your way out of it without digging a hole in the process. Negan licks his bottom lip as he laughs.

"You are fuckin' _stubborn_ aren't you?" He asks. You don't say anything. You are stubborn, something that used to wind Rick up to no end. "The room is yours, you can thank me later, with my dick down your fuckin' throat." He winks. You open your mouth to protest but remember who you're talking to and shut it again. "Relax, I'm fuckin' kidding...don't fuck my fighters, remember?" he steps back from you. You take a deep breath, relieved to hear him saying that. You are under no illusions that he is giving you the room out of the kindness of his heart. No doubt, he is giving it to you to try and win you over to the wife side. It wasn't going to happen. He digs into his pocket, pulling out a key. "You can thank me by being the best fuckin' fighter I've ever had." He holds the key between you. You nod and go to grab the key but he draws it away from you. "And agreeing to be my wife..." he adds. You cross your arms over your chest as you glare at him. "Alright, fuckin' hell, doll...it was worth one last try." He laughed, letting you take the key from him now. "Get some fuckin' sleep, we're doing a scout tomorrow morning first fuckin' thing." He tells you as he heads to the door.

"Yes, Sir." You agree, walking over to the door too, so you can lock it behind him.

Once you're in the room alone, you relish in the feeling. Your own room, and such a fancy room at that. Set out similarly to Negan's, a large sofa in one corner, a large four poster double bed in the other. There's the make up dresser and two sets of drawers with a wardrobe. The bookshelf next to the sofa is full of all different type of books. Some you'd already read, others you hadn't. Whoever had this room before you had good taste. Your bathroom was small, but held everything you could possibly need. Including a bath and shower. Something you were not going to be taking for granted ever again. You make your way to the bed, where you'd dumped the clothes from your haul as you started sorting through them, folding them or putting them back on hangers to hang them up. You make your way over to the drawers, opening them to find the last person's clothes. Skimpy underwear that had so little material you wondered what the point in wearing it was. You crinkle your nose holding it all up and throwing it out of the drawer one at a time. This was just solidifying the fact you definitely did not want to become Negan's wife. Some of it still had tags on, so you left that in the far back corner of the drawer. Besides underwear and the drawer of lingerie pieces you're going to pretend doesn't exist, you actually didn't mind the majority of the clothes so kept them, there was no such thing as too many clothes in an apocalypse. Most of it ended up bloodied or torn and needed throwing away anyway. Moving onto the wardrobe, you open the doors to reveal several different black dresses, the signature Negan wife attire you assumed, as that's all you'd ever seen them wear on the few occasions you had seen them at all. You pushed them all to one side, not sure if Negan would be too happy with you if you threw them away. The other end of the wardrobe, on its own was the familiar black lace lingerie set Negan had picked out in the shop earlier that day. You roll your eyes to yourself.

"He's fucking relentless." You mutter, unhooking it from the rail to look at it, seeing a note attached to it, the writing scrawled across the yellow paper.

 _For when you change your mind  
_

You put the skimpy set back in the wardrobe, next to the dresses you'd also be ignoring and shut the doors. You needed to sleep off this whole day.

*

 _Three Weeks Later_  

"I will be away for three days," Negan announces from his position at the top of the stairs to everyone down on the floor. His low gruff voice is carried across the factory, echoing around the large open room. "Simon here, will be in charge. If you break any rules, if you fuckin' blink when you're not supposed to, he will take care of you on my behalf. If I come back and find a spec of dust out of place in this fuckin' compound there will be fuckin' hell to pay. What Simon says, you fuckin' do...hey just like that that fuckin' kids game!" He laughs with Simon who's stood proudly next to him. "You will treat him with respect, you'll treat him like you fuckin' treat me." Negan bellows. You want to wipe Simon's smug grin off his face, you'd never liked him. The last thing he needed was a Negan power trip. You were just extremely grateful you were also going on this three day scouting trip, or you probably wouldn't have left your room.

You keep glancing to your left, the four of Negan's wives all stood in front and centre, all wearing their black dresses with their hair and make up done all nice. All four of them are beautiful, all with different coloured hair. You can't ever say Negan doesn't like variety. You knew you'd stick out like a sore thumb next to them. Another reason that makes becoming his wife ridiculous. Along with the fact that you could never marry a man like that, of course. You wondered if he told them about you. If they knew who you were and that he'd asked you to be a wife too. Although, more than likely, he'd class that as _none of their fuckin' business_ so they probably had no idea. Not that you think they'd care. You're sure if you were already a wife of his and someone else came along, you'd be thankful that your wife duties had been diluted. There was no room for jealousy in that kind of marriage. They probably all got on well, like a group of best friends. At least, that was a positive to Negan's proposition. But not near enough to make you change your answer.

You notice everyone start to go about their duties once again, Negan referring to all of his wives with a flick of his fingers as they climbed the stairs to join him in single file.

"Grimes..." Negan calls, and you look up at him to see he's beckoning you in the same fashion. He'd grown fond of referring to you by your last name since you'd started becoming part of the community, eating food in the canteen with the rest of the saviors as your confidence in your new home grew over the last few weeks. He'd always beckon you with a whistle, shout of your last name and a flick of his fingers. Just like a dog. You sigh inwardly and tag on behind the wives, who's names you don't even know apart from Sherry. You're sure Amber is one but you don't know which one she is. You all follow him silently as you reach a living room type space. You realise it must be the infamous wife den people talk about. There's always rumours about what's inside, considering very few people have ever seen it before. Most saviors are not allowed in. Untl; today, you were one of them. Large comfortable sofas were dotted around, a TV that actually played films from video tapes. It was old fashioned, but in this world, a true luxury. There is even a bar in the one corner. The girls all naturally filter around the room, to their favourite places you assume, music playing from a stereo in the corner of the room. You couldn't deny that the wives had it really fucking good here. They could just hang out in here all day and know they were safe under Negan's protection, not having to lift a finger. Ok, so they had to have sex with him, but hell some people did that without the luxuries. You roll your eyes at yourself. You, you're the idiot that's had sex with him without the luxuries. You watch Sherry fix Negan a shot of whiskey as he drinks it down in one. You're still stood by the door, not wanting to intrude on their space and not exactly sure why Negan had wanted you here in the first place.

"Right I'm fuckin' off. Girls, behave. Don't listen to a fuckin' word Simon says." He tells them, as they all rise to their feet to say goodbye to him. You want to laugh at his comment, knowing full well Simon would probably be up here in no time trying to worm his way into their panties whilst Negan was away. You love how Negan trusts him with his community but not his wives. "Sherry, try and reach me on radio if you need me. I should be in range. But only in a fuckin' emergency. I don't want to know that you broke a fuckin' nail or some shit." Negan snaps. Sherry did not seem the type to care about a broken nail. None of them really did, even though they were all dolled up, you were sure it was more for Negan's benefit than theirs. You'd figured out quickly that Sherry may very well be the favourite wife, and you're sure it has something to do with her previously being Dwight's wife. Negan just loves stealing wives, doesn't he? He wraps his arm around Sherry's tiny waist, pulling her into him as they shared a deep kiss. You look down to your feet, wondering how long he's going to drag the goodbye out.

"Bye, Negan." You hear Sherry quietly. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see him move on to the next wife, and the next and finally the last as he kisses them all as deeply and as passionately as the one before, all of them saying their goodbyes.

"Let's fuckin' go, Grimes..." He snaps at you, charging past you and out of the door. You follow on silently, not bothering to say goodbye to the wives because none of them had acknowledged you anyway. You didn't think it was because they were rude, probably more just submissive when Negan's around, at least that's what you're telling yourself.

You walk quickly to catch up with Negan who is striding ahead already.

"Ready to go, babydoll?" Negan asks you, slowing his pace so you can catch up more comfortably, his entire attitude towards you completely changed.

"What happened to Grimes?" You retort, a smirk on your lips to let him know you're not being pissy with him. Negan smirks down at you, his teeth grazing his bottom lip.

"Can't have my girls getting fuckin' jealous of you now, can I?" He asks.

"Jealous of what? One of your fighters?" You snort. Negan stops now and turns his whole body to face you.

"Is that all you fuckin' are?" He teases, "I think we know better than that by now, doll..." he drawls, smugly.


	13. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months in the Sanctuary you start to depend on your routine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken a few days. It’s kinda different to usual, but I’m happy with it. Hope you enjoy!

It has become somewhat of a routine. You ride with Negan, almost always just the two of you, to wherever the fight was, bickering and winding each other up most of the way. You do your fighting, kill the people who don’t follow orders, spare the ones who do, making sure the message gets across. Then, on your way back to the Sanctuary, both pumped up on Adrenaline, you pull over, the need so intense, neither of you barely give a second thought to what you’re doing before it’s done. Then he’ll drive you back, telling you it won’t happen again, that he doesn’t fuck his fighters. Then he’ll ask you to be his wife and you say no. This trip was no exception.

You sit in the passenger seat alongside Negan, still hyped up from the fight. You can remember so clearly the feeling of your blade plunging into the guy’s neck, as easy as if it were melted butter. The blood oozed out of the puncture wound, as he gasped for breath. More and more gasps until he’d run out. You’d driven your knife into his skull too, to stop him turning before you stepped back and looked around to see Negan, flashing you a shit eating grin that made you feel validated. You could barely remember a time when you hated the thought of fighting, but you knew there was one. Before the apocalypse mainly, but even when you fought with Rick, it never felt so...exhilarating. But now it had become something you craved. You love being on the winning side, being the one that was feared, not having to worry about your safety or what people would think of you. You are invincible. At least you are to everyone but Negan. With Negan you are fragile. Breakable. But you didn’t mind. You know how to keep him happy. It was easy. You just have to obey him, to follow his rules, well as many as he allowed you to. You never initiated anything with him, his rules were clear. You didn’t get to fuck him. It was always him that broke that rule. Not that you mind, of course. The adrenaline needs to go somewhere, and heated passion seems the perfect place for both of you.

The journey back was always so much quieter than the one there. Almost like you were both afraid to talk yourselves out of the unspoken routine. Like talking would defuse the atmosphere. You would just sit and wait for Negan to pull over, once he’d finally decided it was time. You keep glancing at him as he drums the steering wheel to a tune you assume he’s hearing in his head. He doesn’t look at you, just on the road, and you wonder if he knows just how much you’d grown to crave his attention and that’s why he’s not giving it to you. To make you desperate and needy. Did he know that his little smirks, or teasing quips were what you live for? The way he licks his lips and clicks his tongue, how he whistles you to his side and you’re there, like his obedient little puppy. After all, it had been like this for at least two months now. The routine had been going since your first trip to Alexandria, when you fucked in the clothes shop. Then again, a second time and a third until it was every time you were taken out on trips. During the three day scout, when Simon was left behind in charge of the Sanctuary, Negan had fucked you so often that by the time you got home you walked funny, and needed a whole day in bed to recover. There had been so much fighting the entire trip, and none of his wives around to defuse the attention. You were happy he had them. And that very thought always kept you from getting jealous of them.

You’d grown to need him, to need his touch on your skin and his hot breath on your neck. You need to feel his rough fingertips at your centre, his large hand wrapped around your neck as he literally takes your whole life in his hand. And then he uses it to tell you exactly when you are allowed breath, and when you’re not. You need to hear him moan in your ear, call you whatever endearing name he drawls, knowing it means anything but endearment to him. Just the thought of all the things he’s about to do to you, instantly causes wetness between your legs. You glance at him again in anticipation. It has to be soon, you could start to recognise buildings that meant you are approaching the Sanctuary. The closer you got the more the dread fills your body as the horrifying thought occurs to you; maybe last time he meant it. Maybe you couldn’t do it again. Maybe he’d never fuck you again until you agree to be his wife. Had this been his plan all along? Did he know how much he had you at his mercy? You gulp, the thought of not having your routine making you uncomfortable, and yet strangely, more and more turned on. The anticipation peaking inside you, heightening every single one of your senses. You swear you can hear Negan’s heart beat, see his pulse in his thick neck, smell the leather of his jacket and taste the warmth of the air. The wetness is soaking your panties by now. Just the thought of Negan finding them only making matters worse. You’d chosen them carefully this morning. For months you’d ignored the tagged skimpy garments at the back of the drawer, but this morning one pair had caught your eye. A small black g-string with diamontes on the straps. The feeling of the string pressed to your skin all day had made you crave the moment even more than usual. The look on Negan’s face when he sees it, just thinking about it causes goosebumps to erupt. It would make him happy and nowadays, that’s what you live for.

Negan turns the truck down a side road, venturing off from the trucks you’d been following. The trucks behind you not following you anymore. They knew better by now. You’re sure everyone knew what went on between you and Negan on these detours. Especially if they came on the three day scout because quiet was not Negan’s forte. But no one had the audacity to ever question Negan about his own rules. His rules to make were also his to break. The only thing it earned you was the odd comment or look whenever Negan seemed to single you out. You are teacher’s pet, as some of them politely put it. But you ignore them. You didn’t really care about anyone’s opinions except Negan’s. You figure they are right, you had become his doting pet. The more time you spent in his company, the more of his time you needed.

The hairs stand on the back of your neck as you wait for him to inevitably pull over. The seconds feel like hours until the truck slows and eventually stops in the middle of the road. Negan sighs as he cuts the engine and looks over at you with half lidded eyes, his tongue running slowly along the bottom lip you want between your teeth.  
“Well, fuck, doll. I wasn’t going to do this again but watching you handle that man back there got me so fucking hard.” He smirks. You smile at him, happy that he’s happy as you sit patiently waiting for him to make his move so you’re not the one breaking the rules. Although you’re sure you’re at the point that he wouldn’t even care who made the first move, you still don’t want to risk angering him. You liked him having all the control anyway. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” He pats his thigh and you oblige, shuffling onto his lap as you feel his excitement pressing at your warm centre through the thin material of your shorts. Your face is so close to his as your eyes glance from his hazel ones, down to his salt and pepper framed lips. “Daddy’s going to reward you one last time.” He smirks, his large hand travelling up your bare thigh. You whimper beneath him, so grateful that’s he’s keeping up the routine. Even if this really is the last time.

 


	14. The New Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan has a new proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut ;) ps. Thank you to everyone who is commenting. I love reading them ❤️

Negan takes your bottom lip between his teeth as his large hands peel the shirt from your body. Your knees get more comfortable, straddled either side of his waist, on the chair beneath him as you grind your lower half into his still growing erection. You can’t help but groan and whimper at his touch, your hands running along his abs, up to wrap around his thick neck. The anticipation of him finding your underwear was getting unbearable. You almost want to rip your shorts off and just show him. But the only thing stopping you is the thought of him finding them all by himself. And you’ll have to act nonchalant about them, of course.

“Goddamn it, doll, you have got to stop fuckin’ making me break the fuckin’ rules,” Negan grunts as his large hands encase your asscheeks and squeeze them hard. You raise up a little so he has better access to your ass as you bite down on your bottom lip and stare at him with lust filled eyes.

“I don’t make you do anything...” you bat your eye lashes at him innocently, whilst playing with the salt and pepper hair on his chest softly. “We can always stop...” you suggest teasingly as you drop your hips and grind against his bulge again, hoping he doesn’t take you up on your offer to leave it there. You need more.You crave it. Negan’s tongue licks his perfect white teeth as he chuckles softly, his hazel eyes scanning your face slowly.

“Oh darlin’ we both know that’s not what you fuckin’ want at all, is it?” He teases. His hands grip your hips as he joins you in grinding against each other, the material between you not causing any disruption to the tingling feeling starting in your core. You squeeze his shoulders hard as you moan, feeling the bulge poke and prod your bundle of nerves.

“I want you inside me,” you gasp, the teasing becoming unbearable. Fuck the new underwear, you just need him, “p...please,” you add with a groan. Your hands trail down his body, finding his belt as you tug on it, undoing it quickly so you can undo his trousers too. Negan grabs a fist of your hair, tilting your head back to expose your neck as he nibbles and sucks on the delicate skin. It distracts you for only a moment, before you manage to reach inside his trousers, releasing his erection. The tip glistens with pre cum, the flesh soft and warm as you wrap your hand around it and start to tug. Negan bites down harder on your neck for a moment as he grunts.

“Fuck, babydoll...” he releases your hair and undoes the buttons on your shorts in one quick, easy movement, pushing them down to just below your ass cheeks. He pulls you closer to him, his head snapping to your back as he looks down and sees the underwear he’d exposed. “Fuck, Princess...” his open hand comes into contact with the exposed skin on your ass as you squeal excitedly, forgetting all about your plan to act nonchalant.“You’re such a naughty girl...” he growls, his large hands squeezing your cheeks as he parts them and grinds your hips down onto his exposed excitement. There is so little fabric between you now, the feeling is amplified. You can feel the wetness, soaking the material, leaving a shining slickness on the length of his cock. “Fuck, that’s it baby, get Daddy’s cock nice and wet for that little tight hole...” he smirks at you. “Your pussy has been fucking begging for this all day hasn’t it, sweetheart?”

“Yes, always...” you don’t even care how desperate and pathetic you sound, the words have left your mouth before you can think about just what they mean.

“Well these fuckin’ panties are just too fuckin’ pretty to go to waste...” Negan’s callus fingertips brush the edge of the string, leaving a trial of goosebumps behind him. Two fingers hook underneath the fabric, pulling it to one side as you feel him expose you, the soft flesh of him now pressing against the wet mess he’s made you. You tilt your hips until the angle is just right for him to slowly slide inside you as you lower your hips. Negan holds your hips in place and slams up into you, hard and fast over and over again as your breath catches in your throat. You gasp and lean your face down to his to kiss him, as you moan into his mouth. He takes your lip between his teeth, grunting and groaning with you. You remember a time when he didn’t make those kind of noises, but you felt like he’d relaxed more over the weeks, his tough exterior cracking a little when you were fucking, like he was letting down his defences. But maybe that was just wishful thinking on your part. Maybe you were hoping he was actually human underneath the leather. And there were always glimmers. But you learned quickly that it would take a long time to break through all that. You wonder if anyone ever would.

“Oh fuck, sweetheart, that pussy is fuckin’ perfect for me, isn’t it?” He spanks your ass again as your hands grip the collar of his jacket tightly.

“Yes, Daddy, it’s all yours...” you whimper, just the very thought of your own words making you tighten around him.

“That’s what I like to fuckin’ hear.” He drawls loudly, dropping your body down onto his lap hard. You whimper again, knowing how weak and fragile you sound, how different that is to the way you usually are. You start to grind into him, the angle perfect enough that it rubs against your bundle of nerves, the orgasm already building up inside you. You start to gasp and moan, and as you do, like clockwork, Negan’s hand wraps around your throat. It was something you’d come to rely on. If his hand wasn’t the thing stopping you breathing, you would hold your breath, needing the euphoria of so little oxygen as you came. Nothing compares. But Negan was good. He knew when to squeeze, when to let you breathe, he knew how hard to fuck you and how fast to circle your clit. It was like he could read your mind.

“Oooh god, I want to....fuck....please...” you try to get out but between struggling to breathe and the intense feeling building to explosion inside you, you just couldn’t even think straight.

“That’s it, babydoll. Cream all over Daddy...then he’s going to fill you up.” All you can do is nod, the orgasm so intense your whole body spasms against him. His hand immediately releases your neck as he reaches the back of it, pulling you into kiss him as you whimper against his lips.

“Fuck, fuck fuck...” he mutters against your lips, jerking his hips up so he’s so deep inside you you can feel him hitting the sweet spot.

 

Neither of you move for a moment. You collapse against him, your head on his shoulder as you both pant heavily. He slowly and carefully lifts you up as his already softening member leaves you feeling empty. You place gentle kisses along his neck, still basking in the glow of your orgasm. His fingers twirl through your hair as he pushes it over your shoulder, out of your sweaty face.

“Ok, babydoll, let’s go.” He speaks softly, softer than you’re used to as you shakily move off his lap and climb back into your seat, readjusting your panties and pulling your shorts up. Your whole body feels weak and you know you’re going to sleep well tonight. Negan looks over to you and chuckles softly, doing his trousers and belt back up.

“What?” You ask quickly, worried you look a state. He shakes his head as he licks his bottom lip. “Aren’t you going to tell me that can’t happen again?” You ask as he starts up the engine.

“What fuckin’ good is that gonna do, doll?”

“It’s routine.” You inform him with a smirk.

“I’m starting to fuckin’ think you don’t take me fuckin’ seriously anymore.” He quips. “Do I need to put you back in your fuckin’ place?” He asks.

“Does it involve your dick?” Negan’s smirk becomes more sinister and you bite your lip, wondering if you’d got a little too comfortable.

“You are just fucking obsessed with my fuckin’ junk aren’t you?” You don’t reply. Because the honest answer is yes. You both know it. But you would never admit it. Not to him. “What’s the matter? Did Rick never make you cum?” He teases as he starts to head back to the Sanctuary.

“Not the way you do.” You admit.

“And yet you’d fucking marry him and not me. I’m fucking insulted, doll.”

“I like being your fighter. I enjoy it.”

“I know you do, doll. You are all kinds of fucked up.” He laughs. “Ok, here’s my new proposal. Become my wife, and I’ll let you fight. Twice a week.”

“You really want me to marry you don’t you?” You ask. Negan smirks to himself. “Why?” Negan doesn’t answer, and soon you’re pulling into the compound where the others are still unloading.

“You haven’t said no.” He points out. “Let me know by 9pm. Us fucking like this, it’s not going to happen again. This time I fucking mean it. I’ve got four grade A pussies here that suit me just fuckin’ fine. I only break the rules when I fucking want to. And I don’t want to anymore. That’s not the kinda fuckin’ example I wanna set to my people. So think about it. When you’ve decided you can let Dwight know.” With that he climbs out of the truck, leaving you completely speechless.


	15. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've come to a decision.

You smooth down your coat, pulling the belt tighter as you take a deep breath and check yourself for the hundredth time in the mirror. You glance at the clock that reads ten to nine. This is it. 

 

"Hey, Dwight," you sigh, opening the door as he's about to knock it which causes him to jump slightly.  
"Oh, hey. Urm, Negan said you'd have a message for him?" He asks.  
"Where is he?" You press.  
"He's in his room, why?"  
"I'll deliver the message myself." You inform him, stepping out of your room as you lock the door behind you and start to walk in the direction of Negan's room. Dwight follows on behind you,  
"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." he stumbles out.  
"Why not? I need to talk to him about something before I give him my message." You instinctively tighten your coat belt around you as you walk.  
"Well, he's busy." Dwight stammers. You ignore him and walk across the compound to the block of rooms Negan's is in. It's only a short walk outside, but you're grateful for the coat, nonetheless.  
"I'll be quick." You smile at Dwight, hoping he'll take the hint that he's not going to be able to stop you. Dwight continues to follow you the whole way to Negan's door. "I've got this, Dwight." You snap frustrated. He opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't and slinks off down the corridor. You watch him leave until he's turned the corner and take a deep breath, knocking loudly.  
"Come in, Dwight." You hear Negan call. You open the door anyway, despite him thinking you're someone else.  
"It's me," you call out as the door swings open and reveals Negan sat on the sofa with Sherry draped over him, "oh, I'm sorry." You blush. Sherry sets some space between them and pulls on the bottom of her dress as she clears her throat. "I can talk to you tomorrow." You stutter out. You'd never really seen Negan with his wives before, not properly. Only that once in their den when he kissed each of them. You'd never seen him with any of them privately. You try to swallow down the jealousy, because what a ridiculous thing to feel for a man who has four wives and loves no one. You knew from the first time you slept with him you were just another notch in his bedpost, accompanied by many many other notches no doubt. You weren't special. So what he broke the rules for you now and then, who's to say he hasn't done that before for others? He'd never told you he hadn't. In fact, he'd made it very clear to you many times you weren't special. And it was silly of you to ever feel it. Still, you knew who you were dealing with, and what was so wrong with selfish gain?  
"Is it a yes or a no?" Negan asks you. Your eyes flicker to Sherry who's still sat there silently. You wonder if she knew. You clear your throat and look back to the intense hazel eyes staring at you.  
"I wanted to ask you some things first." You inform him, crossing your arms over your chest. Negan licks his bottom lip and finally takes his burning stare off you as he looks over at Sherry.  
"Go back to your room, doll. I'll join you shortly." His fingers reach under her chin as he lifts her head and kisses her lips. You chew on your bottom lip, suddenly finding his bed covers on the other side of the room very interesting. You don't bring your attention back to Negan until Sherry is walking past you, out of the room. Negan beckons you closer with his fingers, like he loves to do and you close the door behind you, stepping further into the room. Your mind starts arguing with itself over your answer, like it had done for several hours now. Every time you think you've decided, you'll talk yourself out of it, or change your own mind somehow.  
"So...I was wondering..." You clear your throat and start playing with your fingers in front of you, "what being your wife actually means..." You blush. Negan clicks his tongue as he smirks,  
"Sit down, doll." He refers to the sofa opposite him and you sit down carefully and slowly, feeling a lot more timid around him than you'd grown used to. "My wives have the best fucking life here, you know that right? Hell, probably fucking better than mine. They get everything free, no points, no fucking work. All I ask is that they're faithful to me and respect me. Which means doing as I fuckin' ask, making sure I'm satisfied."  
"And what does that entail?" You blurt out. Negan chuckles and smirks across at you for a moment before he answers, which only makes you more nervous.  
"Nothing that you're not already fuckin' doing for me, sweetheart." He drawls.  
"So...sex and stuff?" You blush. Negan sits forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he gets a little closer to you.  
"It's a two way street, darlin'. You keep me happy, I'll keep you happy. Just like a marriage is meant to be..."  
"So you say they have to be faithful...but that's not a two way street, obviously..." You trail off as you notice his eyes narrow. "I just...want to check that say Simon or anyone else doesn't get a free pass...you know?" You add quickly, hoping to defuse the situation. Negan laughs softly, his teeth grazing his bottom lip for a moment.  
"I may fuckin' offer it to him...but him taking me up on that offer would be the last thing he fuckin' did." Negan assures you. You nod, understanding and clear your throat.  
"Anything else I should know about your wives?" You ask, more confidently than before.  
"I like a certain...standard to be held." He looks you up and down, like he's judging if you'll actually meet that standard. Something you find a little insulting considering the amount of times that standard has made no difference to him when it comes to you already. "But Sherry can talk you through all the dress code shit..."  
"Dress code..." You interrupted, "you mean the black dresses?" Negan laughed loudly and kicked back in his chair again.  
"I just fucking love those little black dresses...and you already know my underwear preference." He winks at you and you blush at the memory of earlier as it floods your mind, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You clear your throat, and nod slowly.  
"What about when I'm fighting?" You ask. "Just to make it clear...I'm just trying to get all the facts before I tell you my decision." You add, not wanting to lead him on in any way.  
"That's all shit we can work out when...sorry if you become my wife." Negan licks his bottom lip again as he stares at you intensely. You feel put under the spot light, and you decide to spit out your thoughts before you change your mind,  
"I have a counter offer, four days a week." You clear your throat again, not happy with how weak your voice sounded. "I want to fight four days a week. I can't waste my life away in lingerie. You know I love fighting. You know I'm better than almost everyone else. You know I get the job done. I'll kill whoever you want however you want..." You stop talking as Negan rises to his feet and towers over you. He bends down so his face is close to yours.  
"Doll, we both know I've noticed how excited all that blood makes you. Like I said earlier, you're all kinds of fucked up, and that's pretty fuckin' hot. Alright...I'll compromise." Negan sighs, standing up again. "Three days, final fuckin' offer." He sits back where he had been on the sofa opposite you. Something about it all doesn't sit right with you. You're talking about it all like a contract, like some business transaction, although you figure it probably is just that to him.  
"Would there be a wedding?" you ask, your head tilted to one side. Negan laughed so hard, it made you jump.  
"No, darlin' I don't fucking do weddings. You gonna ask for a diamond ring next?" He smirks, amused. You shake your head and bite your lip. Okay, so your marriage to Rick wasn't exactly a fairy tale and the wedding rings you'd both worn were stolen from some cheap shop you'd scouted once. But at least it felt real. This didn't even feel like you'd be married. Maybe that was a good thing. The only real negatives are that you can't have sex with anyone else, not that you're doing that anyway. And like Negan said, his wives had it good here. But could you do that to Rick? He may have left you here, he may have betrayed you, but if he found out that you'd become one of Negan's wives, he'd be devastated. Sure, you hated him for everything he did to you, but did you hate him enough? You take a deep breath and stand up. "I need your answer, doll." Negan prompts. You bite your bottom lip, take another deep breath and slowly undo your coat, letting it fall to the floor at your feet to reveal the black lingerie set that you'd been ignoring in your wardrobe for a few months now.  
"Does that answer your question?" You ask. Negan's hazel eyes scan you, over and over again as he stays quiet.  
"I believe it does, baby doll." He smirks. He stands up, and you prepare for a second round of earlier, goosebumps erupting over your entire body in anticipation the closer he gets. The smell of his musk filling your nose. But he continues to walk past you, towards his door.  
"Where are you going?" You ask quickly.  
"To spend my night with Sherry like I planned." He tells you.  
"When I'm looking like this?!" You splutter out. Negan chuckles, but doesn't answer. "She's your favourite isn't she?" You mutter. Negan strides over to you, towering a clear foot above you.  
"Darlin', jealousy does not fucking belong in this marriage, so if you're going to get hung up on who I spend my fuckin' time with you might want to change your fuckin' mind...I am a fair husband, I'll spend equal amounts of time with you all. That's how this shit works. Understand?" You gulp and nod your head. "And don't forget, you've taken up more of my time than anyone else recently, so if anyone should be fuckin' jealous, it's the others. Now go back to your room, hang this pretty piece up for a night when it's your turn, and come back here first thing tomorrow morning." He instructs.  
"Yes, sir." You whisper.  
"Oh darlin', you're my wife now," he drawls, heading back for the door as he swings it open, not caring how you're dressed, "Negan will be just fine..."

*

You tugged on the short hem of the dress as you knocked on Negan's door. You figured after last night, you should probably dress the part. You'd tried to pick the dress that was more your style than the others, and luckily it fit you, except it was quite short, and thanks to the stupid underwear you were wearing, it probably didn't leave much to the imagination. You tugged the hem again, trying to stretch the material. This was a bad idea. Could you change your mind? You'd always been adamant you wouldn't agree to this, you wouldn't become a trophy wife in lingerie, and here you are, wearing underwear that is made for playboy bunnies, and a dress that makes you feel like one of those slutty secretaries. You try to regain your balance on your high heels and sigh heavily. This was ridiculous. Negan isn't even in his room. Before you can head back to your room to change into something more comfortable you hear the famous whistling, echoing around the halls, soon he's come into view, strutting around the corner with Lucille over his shoulder.  
"Well, aren't you a fuckin' good sight for such an early morning." He drawls, slowing until he's stopped in front of you. You subtly roll your eyes to yourself. "I could get fuckin' used to this, Doll." He smirks, unlocking his door as he steps into his room. "Sit down, I need to take a fuckin' shower. When I'm ready we'll get going." He tells you, placing Lucille in the usual spot. You slowly walk over to the sofa and take a seat, pulling your dress down as much as you can in the process.  
"I tell you what, darlin', that fuckin' dress looks much fuckin' better on you..." His hazel eyes glance over you as he licks his bottom lip. You consider taking it as a compliment, but you can't. Just knowing you're wearing an ex-wife's dress makes you uncomfortable. Knowing how expendable you are, even as his wife. You would find out what happened to her somehow. Maybe you'll ask one of the others when you get to know them. Negan heads for the bathroom as you sit there, patiently waiting for him to finish. It dawns on you as you look around his room, he must've spent the night with Sherry. For some reason, that surprises you. You'd always assumed he was a hit it and quit it kinda guy, even with his wives. Staying the night is...intimate. Negan doesn't do intimate. At least, not that you could tell. Just the thought of him being romantic, or anything remotely close made you laugh. But maybe that's the kind of relationship he had with her. 

Negan steps out of the bathroom in just a towel as he wanders over to his drawers to find clothes.  
"So did you have a good time with Sherry last night?" You ask quietly. Negan looks back over his shoulder as he drops his towel to the floor and reveals his naked body. You clear your throat and look around the room.  
"Oh come on, sweetheart, we both fuckin' know I don't fuckin' repulse you..." Negan chuckles. He has his back to you, but he keeps looking over his shoulder every now and then. You can see the starts of his arm tattoos, and anyway...how does he have such a toned body when you have never known him to work out once? Negan silenced your thoughts when he spoke up again. "Clean up that towel, will you, doll?" He asks. Seriously? Becoming his wife also means becoming his personal slave? You roll your eyes and get up, making your way over to the towel on the floor as you bend down carefully to retrieve it. As you do Negan turns around to face you and there it is, right in your face. You clear your throat yet again, because you swear there's something stuck in it and stand back up, now his face is more your eye line. Negan just smirks at you, his hazel eyes have a playful glare to them.  
"Anything else?" You ask, holding the damp towel out in front of you.  
"Well, darlin' I'm a little fuckin' insulted you didn't stay down there a little while longer." He smirks.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was my turn today." You retort, a smirk on your face now. Nothing joyed you more than winding Negan up as much as he did you. Besides amusing you, it gives you some sort of thrill, because you know he could easily have you punished for it. It keeps him on his toes, and you're pretty sure there is no one else brave enough to do that. He must appreciate it, or he wouldn't have relentlessly tried to marry you for the last three months.  
"It's not, it's Frankie's." He clicks his tongue and laughs under his breath.  
"Then I guess I'll just tidy up your shit and be on my way..." You tell him. Before you can head for the bathroom and hang up his towel his hand grips the top of your arm and pulls you back. He lets go of your arm and grips your chin instead.  
"You are so fuckin' lucky we are running late or I'd be teaching you a goddamn fuckin' lesson for that attitude. Now I may not have the time right now, but mark my fuckin' words, baby doll, it is top of my fuckin' to do list." You want to smirk, knowing you've wound him up, but you suppress it, not sure what he might do if he thinks you're not scared like you should be.  
"Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" You repeat your question. Negan licks his bottom lip and releases your jaw.  
"That'll be all, darlin' wife." He chimes. You head to the bathroom, folding the towel and putting it back on the racking. You catch yourself in the mirror, not even recognising yourself. Even before the apocalypse you barely ever wore clothes like this. Thinking back even just a year, you never would imagined your life turning out like this. Some weird half assed marriage to a psychopath who, dare you admit it, you might just have feelings for. The very same psychopath that beat your friends to death with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, who made your husband watch as you had sex with him, and who continually makes you kill people just because they don't follow his rules. And yet just the thought makes you tingle. Maybe you were the psychopath. You couldn't deny how good doing his dirty work made you feel. How the adrenaline made you feel on top of the world. And what you did about that adrenaline too...that was all you. Negan never forced you to fuck him. You wanted it, you probably wanted it more than he did. It was all on you. It was time you owned that part of you. That you are all kinds of fucked up, as Negan puts it. As you came out of the bathroom, you notice Negan is fully dressed now. "You took your fuckin' time. Come on, I've already told you we're fuckin' late." He grunts, shrugging on his leather jacket, and picking up Lucille. 

You'd followed Negan all the way to the wives' den, actually a little nervous to officially meet them. What if they all hated you?  
"Girls...you have a new fuckin' member of your little band..." Negan announces, referring to you with his leather clad hand. You barely look at them all. "Well, Grimes, you can settle in, get to know everyone. I have fuckin' business to attend." He leaves quickly and you're left stood in the doorway, having no clue what to do. You don't normally get on with girls. You weren't a "Girl club" kinda person. In fact, you usually got on with guys much better. And all this felt too popular girl click for you.  
"Hey, I know we've kinda met a few times already, but I'm Sherry." Sherry held out her hand and you shake it politely. You barely whisper out your name, wondering where all your confidence has gone. Sure, you're cocky around the psychopath that could probably kill you with his bare hands if he was bored enough, but you can't talk to another woman who's in the same compromising position as you? "Well, this is Amber, Frankie and Tanya." She points out each of them and they all smile politely at you.  
"So I take it you're like...the number one wife." You blurt out. Sherry laughs to herself for a moment and shakes her head.  
"I've just been doing this long enough. I'm the oldest here, and don't hold me to it, but I think Negan kinda, sorta respects me." She smirks. She leads you both over to one of the couches.  
"You were married to Dwight before, right?" You ask, hoping she doesn't think you're prying.  
"Yeah, me and him tried to escape and well...things didn't go to plan, when we returned I offered to become Negan’s wife...if he spared Dwight's life." She explains.  
"So you're only married to him to keep Dwight alive?"  
"Yeah, something like that. Amber here, married him because she couldn't build up enough points to get the medication her mom needs. So this way she gets it all for free." Amber gave you half a smile. Her long blonde hair hanging over her shoulders. She seemed the most timid of them all, like she really didn't want to be here. "Similar stories with Tanya and Frankie too, really. We're all here to survive and keep our loved ones alive. So why are you here?" All four girls looked at you, like you were about to reveal a sob story of your own. About how you were only here to save Rick's life. But the reality of it was, you were probably the only one here out of your own free will. Because you already sleeping with the man, so why not have the luxuries of it all too? He still let you fight, three times a week. You felt awful that these four women were here to survive, when you were here because you wanted to be. You'd grown to know Negan well enough to know he wasn't forcing them to stay, at least, he wouldn't see it that way. You didn't know what to tell them, you couldn't tell them the truth, that would be insulting to them and they might think you're on his side, not theirs. Luckily you were saved, when Dwight showed up at the door. His eyes lingered on Sherry for a little too long as he cleared his throat. You felt bad for the two of them. You couldn't imagine how hard it would be to see Rick every day, knowing you were with Negan now.  
"Negan's making the announcement...he wants you all there." Dwight informed you all. 

 

You were stood next to Negan, staring down at all of the people that had gathered on the floor beneath you. The other wives front and centre again. Negan threw his arm around you as he spoke, telling everyone just who you were and how much they had to respect you and treat you kindly like they do the other wives. Negan beams, looking down at you with a smirk. You take a deep breath and smile politely, out at the audience. He kisses you on the lips for a moment, which you find super awkward with such a crowd, but you know he's only marking his territory.  
"I know most of you just think of her as Rick's wife, well now...she's mine."


	16. Our Fuckin' Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this add took longer than usual, life has been crazy recently! Also, I'm going on holiday today for a week. I'll try and write on holiday, but won't be posting until I return! :)

"I thought it was Frankie's turn today." You smirk, holding your door open. Negan pushes himself off the door frame.

"Now darling, that's no fuckin' way to talk to your husband on our fuckin' wedding night, is it?" His hazel eyes sparkled as he let himself into your room. You try to keep the smile off you face, because honestly, it's ridiculous that you're excited about it being ' _your turn'._ Maybe you could just think of it as doing Frankie a favour, instead. Yeah, that's why you feel good about Negan being here. 

"Well, I've not prepared for you or anything..." You tell him, locking your door before you turn around to face him. Negan's taken his jacket off now, laying it on your sofa as he stares at you for a moment.

"Now doll, don't tell me you need to kill someone just to get wet for me..." He smirks. You roll your eyes, when he put it like that he made you sound like some psycho. You didn't _need_ to kill someone, but the adrenaline rush definitely made things...more intense. You can't believe what you're thinking as you open your mouth to protest, mainly to prove yourself wrong. "Because that can be arranged," he offers, before you can get a word out. 

"Very funny..." You retort, "do you want a drink?" You ask, heading to the cabinet behind the couch that holds very few drinks, probably none to Negan's taste. Powdered lemonade, and one small bottle of vodka, that honestly, isn't your type of drink either. 

"I've got drinks being brought up." Negan informs you. 

"You have?" You turn around to face him, putting the lid back on the vodka as he peaks your interest. "What drinks?" You weren't sure if this was the norm for a night with Negan, or whether he was making some sort of effort because it was your ' _wedding night'._ In fact, this entire situation was new to you. You'd never been like this with him before. It was far more intimate than you were used to, despite it being not very intimate at all, really. Negan slinks over to the couch, sitting down as he drapes his long arm over the back of it. He kicks his feet up onto the coffee table and tilts his head to look back at you. 

"It's a fuckin' surprise." He smirks. You clear your throat, unsure about what to actually do. You decide to sit next to him on the couch, but set some distance between you so it doesn't seem clingy. 

"So...husband...what do we do on my turns..." You try to ask confidently, although it sounds anything but. You're not good with new territory. You like routine. Like your post fight routine. Why couldn't things just stay the same? You were happy with them. 

"I'll give you three fuckin' guesses, sweetheart..." His tongue dances along his bottom lip as he smirks. You almost roll your eyes at your own question. Well, obviously. You clear your throat again, feeling a little stupid.

"Do I need to go and change into something skimpy?" You ask, trying your best to keep the disgust from crinkling your nose, but you fail. Negan chuckles, his hazel eyes burning your face again. 

"Maybe after dinner."

"Dinner?" You ask, just the thought making your stomach grumble. Your day had been so busy you'd barely eaten all day. Something you had gotten used to at Alexandria, but in the months at the Sanctuary, you'd grown accustomed to regular meals again. 

"Well we've gotta fuckin' eat something haven't we?" He asks. "You didn't think I was just gonna fuck you and leave did you?" Negan's feet fall off the coffee table as he sits up a little, leaning closer to you.

"Well, yeah, actually." You admit, blushing. Sure, he spent the whole night with Sherry last night, but you thought that was different, because she was his _favourite._  Even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Oh baby, you don't get off that easily. How many fuckin' times do I have to tell you my wives get it good? You've got one of the best seats in the fuckin' house, doll." 

"You mean your lap?" You smirk at your own joke. Negan lets out a breathy laugh as he clicks his tongue. His hazel eyes half close for a moment as he stares at you. His silence starts to unnerve you for a moment before finally, he breaks it.

"Are you purposely trying to make this fuckin' awkward?" he asks. Your eyes widen. Oh god, it's obvious, you're finding this awkward and new and scary. 

"No...I just don't know what to expect." You admit, your voice softer now as you blush. 

"Are you fuckin' scared of me, sweetheart?" he asks. You don't know the correct answer to this one. For the most part, you're not, but maybe Negan knowing that isn't a great idea. At the same time, you don't want to tell him you are, in case that insults him.  

"Sometimes you make me nervous," you admit, compromising with yourself. Negan leans closer to you still, so you can feel the warmth from his skin and smell the musk from his clothes. You bite your bottom lip nervously. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you, doll. And I didn't fuckin' force you to be my wife now, did I?" He asks. You shake your head. "So then there's nothing to be afraid of." He concludes. Before you can reply to him, you hear a knock on your door and stand up quickly to answer it. You reveal Dwight and Joey, both stood with plates and bottles and glasses in their hands. You assume this is dinner and drinks Negan told you about and step back to let them in.

"Oh for fuck's sakes. Who let fat Joey deliver the food? If there's anything missing on that plate, I'll fuckin' kill you." Negan complains. You shoot Joey an apologetic look, and he smiles softly at you, like he's so used to it, it doesn't bother him anymore. They lay the food out on your coffee table, placing the bottle of wine and glasses down in the centre.

"Anything else, boss?" Dwight asks. Negan shakes his head, dismissing them both with a flick of his wrist and you thank them quietly before locking the door behind them. The smell of food fills your nose and your stomach grumbles at the thought of eating. 

"You're so mean to Joey, you should give him a break." You comment, taking a seat on the couch in front of your plate of food. Negan doesn't say anything in response, just smirks as he pours you a glass of bubbling wine. "Well this all looks very...fancy." You stare at your meal of steak with potatoes and salad. It may not sound all that fancy, but in this world, it was luxury. Especially wine. Wine with _bubbles_ in it.

"To my new wife." Negan drawls, handing you your glass as you clink them together. You smile and take a long sip. You hadn't tasted anything so rich in a long time. And to be honest, the last time you drank alcohol was a long long time ago. It wasn't going to take you long to feel its effects. Negan started tucking into his food, whilst you drank down more wine, feeling your whole body relax with each sip. 

"So...when will the novelty of me wear off?" You ask him, the wine clearly already getting to your head or you would never have had the guts to ask something so honest. Negan drops his knife and fork and wipes his mouth, turning his head to look at you. He chews on his bottom lip for a moment as he stares. "Sorry..."You mumble, looking down at your plate. "I didn't mean..." 

"I like you, doll. You've got fuckin' balls. People are always so careful around me...not telling me like it fuckin' is...but you..." he trails off as you find the courage to look back up at him. "You're fuckin' different. Sure Sherry gives me lip sometimes, but fuck...you give me the whole goddamn mouth..." You blush, and take another sip of wine. You did like to be blunt with him. You figured it never bothered him, if anything he enjoyed your honesty. It was nice to have that confirmed.

"I'm not scared of you, Negan." You confess, "I trust you." A smirk dances along Negan's pink lips, the white and black speckled beard still framing them perfectly. 

"Some people might say that's fuckin' stupid of you." He comments.

"Well maybe they're the stupid ones for not trusting you," You suggest. Negan flashes you a shit eating grin, but doesn't reply.

 

"I need you to do something for me." Negan speaks up, breaking the somewhat comfortable silence that had built up whilst you both ate. "And you gotta promise I can trust you, doll." He adds. 

"Of course..." You agree, "What is it?" 

"I need you to lead a scout without me tomorrow..." He kicks back in his chair and lets out a heavy breath as he relaxes more. 

"Lead? Are you sure? I mean...of course I'll do it, but...you trust me? What about Simon or Dwight?" 

"You're my wife now, you outrank those dickheads. I've told you before, sweetheart, this fuckin' marriage is a two way thing. You trust me, I'll trust you...just don't give me fuckin' reason to regret it..." The tone of his voice changed for a moment, like he's serious about wanting to trust you. 

"Of course I won't...where is the scout?" you ask, taking another sip of wine from the glass that's been topped up three times now.

"Where do you think?" Negan smiles, licking his bottom lip. Then it clicks into place.

"Ok...I get it. If I treat them the way I treat other camps, then you know you can trust me..." You work out.   
"I've said it before doll, I'll say it again. You're not just a pretty fuckin' face." Negan comments, "now what happened to that something skimpy you were going to change into after dinner?"

 

*

 

You step out of the bathroom, tugging on the black corset until it's straight. Negan's hazel eyes scan you as he stays quiet for a moment. You clear your throat, finding the silence awkward as he stares. Yesterday you'd mentally built yourself up to be stood in front of him like this, but today you felt self conscious, especially because the room was eerily quiet.

"So...no witty comment?" You ask him, breaking the silence as you cross your arms over your chest. "No comment about how I'm a ' _lovely fucking sight'_?" You mock. A smirk instantly dances on Negan's lips as he licks them.

"That's very fuckin' presumptuous of you, sweetheart," Negan chuckles. You immediately blush, realising the way it came out.

"I just meant that you...I didn't mean that I think..." You stammered. You were silenced by Negan getting up to his feet as he slowly closed the gap between you. His large hand wraps carefully around your throat as his thumb presses under your chin and lifts your face to his.

"I was fuckin' right, doll. You do look ball achingly smokin' in this..." He drawls. You blush harder, suddenly not feeling so self conscious. He presses his lips to yours and you respond, wrapping your hands around either side of his neck. It was hot and messy, but yet controlled...by Negan of course, his free arm wrapping around your waist as he pulls you in closely so you're pressed against his body, his cock already hardening under the fabric between you. You let out a short muffled squeal as he lifts you in his one arm, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he carries you to your bed, throwing you down onto it with such authority and dominance that it doesn't feel careless; it feels safe. You lean on your elbows so you can reach his lips again, your fingers clumsily tugging on his t-shirt as he rips the grey material over his head so quickly, it only breaks your kiss for barely a second. You try to tug on his belt next, but his large hands grip your wrists tightly and pin them to your sides. You pull away from the kiss and glare at him playfully. 

"I'm the one in charge here, sweetheart," He reminds you, a smug grin painted on his swollen lips. You push against him, pulling him down onto the bed as you roll over and straddle his hips.

"Sure about that...sweetheart?" You mock triumphantly. Negan chuckles beneath you as you lift your eyebrows, waiting for his response. You trace one of the tattoos on his chest delicately, glancing up to see his stare on your face. His tongue was dancing along his reddened lips as he laughed quietly to himself, his hand wandering up your thigh, over your hip, to the dip of your waist, over the curve of your breast until it settled around your throat. Suddenly, you feel him flip you over, pinning you down to the mattress again.

"Yes, I'm fuckin' sure, doll." He replies, a slight strain in his voice as he pins you. You groan, defeated.

"Dammit." You mutter, wriggling beneath him. His free hand tugs on your panties until they are around your knees and you kick them off the rest of the way. Negan's hand still firmly, but carefully, around your neck stops you from being able to do much, so you just struggle beneath him, grunting in frustration that you're not allowed to touch him. His body drops off the bed as he drags you closer to the edge, his hand now pulling on your thigh so your legs open wider. When you look down at him, it hits you. He's going to...

"Holy shit..." You gasp, the feeling of the warmth and wetness of his mouth against you causing your breath to catch in your throat. The hairs of his beard grazing your inner thighs as you try to squeeze them shut, causing Negan to grip your thigh harder and keep it pinned to the bed. You arch your back as much as his hold on you will allow and bite down on your bottom lip so hard, you may draw blood. He'd never done this to you before. The feeling so intense your body actually couldn't take it as his tongue presses and swirls around your bundle of nerves, letting his teeth graze it now and then giving you a delicious hint of pain. His hands let go of your neck and thigh and you immediately sit up more, looking down at him. You never thought you'd think this, but damn that man is good looking from this angle. Ok, so you might be biased right now..."Fuck." You gasp, all thoughts leaving your mind as you collapse back on the bed and stare up at the ceiling, trying to focus on saving your orgasm for later. "Wait, Negan...stop..." You let out breathlessly. You can't take it anymore. It's too much, your whole body shakes and you gasp as the cold air hits the wetness that Negan's mouth had left behind, mixed with the wetness of your arousal. Before you could recover, Negan has knelt on the bed, pushing himself straight into you, his lips crashing down on yours as you taste yourself on his lips and tongue, the slickness making the edges of his beard glisten. His mouth moves to your ear as he thrusts, and you take the opportunity to nibble and suck on his neck, feeling his pulse beneath your teeth and swollen lips. 

"Fuck, doll...that pussy was fucking made for my cock," he grunts quietly, the heat of his breath against your ear causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up. 

"Fuck yes," you agree.

 

It really was.

 

 


	17. Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your trip to Alexandria leaves a bitter taste in your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual assualt (sort of) and has scenes that are OOC for both Rick and Negan.

You hadn't even looked him in the eye yet. You felt guilty, despite your mind arguing with your conscience that there was really nothing to be guilty about. He was the one that put you in that position. He was the one that left you. Dwight stood alongside you, having previously spent the 40 minute truck ride alone with you mainly in silence, until your nervous mouth started talking about Sherry and how much she still loved him, despite everything that was happening with Negan. He'd simply replied with, "It's better this way." And the conversation was left there. You figured you'd touched a nerve, that he wasn't about to tell anyone how much he hated seeing her with Negan, even if it was blatantly painted on his scarred face. You were mainly looking at him as he held the walkie-talkie in front of him, Negan's southern drawl leaking through the small speaker, broadcasting to Rick and his group.  
"Damn Rick, I abso-fuckin-lutely miss ya...What a damn fucking shame I'm not there for this fine fuckin' moment. But then again, I've sent my second best. My brand new wife..." Your eyes flicker to Rick's wanting to judge his reaction without having to actually look at him. But the glance was so quick, you didn't get to register how he was feeling about the whole thing. You continued to look anywhere but Rick's direction, usually at Dwight, or just your feet. "...now just because I'm not there, doesn't mean you get to fuckin' take the piss. We still get half, we still leave unhurt and we won't hurt any of your fuckin' people. Do you understand?" You could hear the smirk in Negan's voice, and you waited in silence for a moment before his voice was heard again, "I'm gonna need to you fuckin' answer me, Rick." He snaps, slightly less patiently than before.  
"We understand." Rick speaks up, the annoyance riddled in his voice.   
"Alright...babydoll, it's over to you. And make it quick, my balls are fuckin' aching." You roll your eyes at the comment, knowing it was only made to wind Rick up and clear your throat.  
"Ok, let's get this done." You announce to the group as they go about scouting and collecting your half. You walk away quickly, pretending you didn't hear Rick call your name and head towards the house with the store room you knew housed weapons. "Dwight, I'll take this house...you check on food..." You organise, just wanting time to yourself away from everyone who was judging you. And it was everyone. Probably even the other saviors. Because they probably wondered how you could so easily turn on your own family. But who's to say they hadn't done the same thing? They probably weren't always saviors. You realise you are practically storming to the house as you let yourself in and head for the store cupboard. It was fairly empty so there wasn't much to take, not after the last few scouts. You weren't a completely heartless bitch, another savior would probably still take half of what was there, even if it only amounted to a few weapons, but you want them to have something to protect themselves with from walkers and other threats. Rick wasn't stupid enough to use them on Negan. Plus that man probably didn't have the spine, not after the way he treated you.   
"You gonna take them?" You snap your head around to see Rick stood in the doorway. Great, you were alone, with  _him_. There was no escape.   
"Out of my way, Rick." You sigh, needing out of the small stuffy room. Rick stepped closer to you and closed the door behind him. Now the only source of light coming into the room was a tiny window at the top of the room.   
"What's wrong, can't stand to be alone with your own husband?" He asks. Your eyes narrow as you stare at him.   
"You're not my husband anymore." You remind him, not even caring about the bitter sting in your words.  
"Oh, that's right. You're married to Negan now. Guess I don't need this." He pulled the wedding ring off his finger and threw it into the corner of the room. You were expecting him to be a little pissed at the news, but there was a darkness about him, one you weren't comfortable with.   
"Let me out, Rick." You demand, more weakly than you'd hoped. Rick doesn't even acknowledge you as he walks you back to the table laid out along the back wall as the backs of your thighs hit it with force. "What are you doing?" You panic. Rick grabs the tops of your arms and spins you around, his hands instantly tugging on your trousers. "Rick..stop." You gasp, fighting against his weight, but it's no good, he's trapped you.   
"No one's here." He tells you, a strain in his voice.  
"I don't care, Rick, stop..." You spit out.   
"Negan won't find out..." He adds, his hands still tugging on your trousers, exposing your naked bum. You push your arms back, trying to pry him off you.  
"Rick, no...I said stop...RICK!" You scream, tears in your eyes. You feel Rick's large hand press your head down on to the table.  
"Oh so you'll cheat on me with him.."  
"That was different!" You interrupt him, still struggling "Rick please..." You sob, unable to keep the crying in your chest any longer as it can be heard echoing around the room. Suddenly, you don't feel him anymore, and you take a deep breath before slowly rising to your feet, pulling your trousers back up. You turn around to face him, your hair a mess and your clammy hands struggling to dry your cheeks.   
"What the fuck were you thinking?" You snap out as soon as you face him. His eyes look full of fear as he stands there in front of you, speechless.   
"Negan said you liked...I thought..." He tries to mumble out an excuse, but fails.   
"What because Negan says I like it rough you thought you'd rape me?! WHAT THE FUCK RICK?!" You yell. He jumps as you shout. "YOU LEFT ME WITH HIM. I'm not yours to...you think Negan treats me like that?! He would never...he....I can't believe you..." You couldn't get your words out, or keep you thoughts straight. The fact that your ex husband, someone who used to be so loving and gentle with you could do such a thing, regardless of what he thought you might like. You compose yourself quickly, knowing you need to remove yourself from the situation. If one of the other saviors saw you in this room with Rick it wouldn't end well. Grabbing three of the five guns hanging on the racking behind you, you decide maybe you are a heartless bitch after all.  Rick steps aside to let you leave without another word. "You're going to pay for that." You tell him, leaving the room as quickly as possible. You hate him and now he knows it.   
  
Unlike on the way there, on your return to the Sanctuary, you were thankful Dwight wasn't the talkative type. You wanted to curl up in a ball and cry yourself to sleep. What had just happened?! Why would Rick do such a thing? Surely he didn't think Negan treated you that way? That he would ignore you crying and pleading for him to stop like that? Negan would never do such a thing. Maybe he wasn't the monster after all, maybe Rick was the bad guy here. You couldn't deny you started the war with the saviors when you charged in and killed all of Negan's men for no particular reason. And he'd only retaliated by killing a few of Rick's. In Negan's eyes that was more than fair. That's the way he'd see it. He was being generous. But Rick, wanting bloodshed for anyone not in his group, that was different. Negan was a fair guy when you followed his rules. And if you didn't, there were consequences. But was there really much wrong with that? Were you just defending your new husband because of some twisted affection you'd grown towards him? More importantly, were you just defending your decision to side with 'the bad guy'? After the way Rick had treated you today, you knew who you felt safer with. So what if it was just a desperate bid on Rick's part to get you back. What reasonable person would think  _that_  was the way to do it? Sure, he stopped eventually, he didn't carry on, he didn't actually hurt you.  
  
"You okay?" Your head snaps to look at Dwight as you realise you had a few tears making their way down your face. You wipe them away quickly and shoot him the best fake smile you can muster. You were already pulling into the Sanctuary. You'd been caught up in your head the entire trip. Dwight had shut off the engine, but you could tell he wasn't getting out until you replied to him.  
"I'm fine." You chirp.  
"Hard seeing everyone?" He asked softly. If only he knew, that it really wasn't. That you felt nothing for them after the way they abandoned you. All of them.   
"Nope. It's better this way." You smirk, mimicking him.  
"We both know what that means...if you ever need to talk..."  
"Difference is Dwight, I mean it." You smile at him, opening the door and jumping down. You left everyone else to unpack and headed straight for Negan's office, where he was no doubt spending his day. Your feet couldn't carry you there quick enough as you practically jogged down corridors, turning corners, careful not to bump into anyone. You didn't even knock on the door, you just burst through it, your heart beating hard in your chest, your breath hitching as your eyes locked onto hazel ones and you suddenly just felt...different. Negan's eyes narrowed for barely a second as he scanned your face. He lifted his hand and signalled for everyone sat around the table to leave, without taking his eyes off you. You didn't say anything, or break eye contact with him, until everyone was gone. Once they were, and the last person had closed the door behind them, you took long strides to where he was sat, crushing his lips with yours forcefully, pushing your way onto his lap as you straddled him in his chair. His large hands grip at your hips and hold you against him, his lips moving effortlessly across yours as his tongue teases yours now and then, the edges of his beard grazing the swollen skin around your lips.   
"Who have you killed, doll?" He chuckles, breaking away from the kiss. But you need more, your lips search for his as you reach forward to find them.  
"No one." You mumble against him.   
"Are you sure, darlin'?" You kiss down his neck, biting and sucking on his pulse as you nod and mumble your reply against his skin. Your hands find his, peeling one away from your hip as you guide it up to your throat, your smaller hand wrapping around his much larger one, encouraging him to squeeze. You lean back for a moment, to look into his eyes again.     
"Hurt me," the words leave your mouth before you can even feel embarrassed about them. You knew that Negan would be the last person to judge you anyway. You just needed to feel  _something_. There was that look again, on his face for barely a second. Instead of squeezing your throat, like you clearly wanted, his long thumb brushed back and forth over the skin delicately. His hazel eyes scanning your face.  
"What's happened, sweetheart?" He asked softly. Softer than you'd ever heard him muster before.   
"Nothing, I just want you to...hurt me" you grunt frustrated, squeezing his hand again, but he let's go of your throat, his large hand wrapping around your waist.   
"Why...why aren't you hurting me...you like hurting me..." You whine.   
"No, doll. I don't like hurting you..." He sighs, his hands gently stroking your skin.  
"Liar. You always choke me and spank me...why is this so different?" You frown, this wasn't going how you'd hoped.   
"That's to please you, not hurt you..." He explains.   
"Then please me...make me feel _something_!" You try to grab his hand again but he's inevitably stronger than you and keeps his grip firmly on your hip.   
"No. Not when there's something wrong." He whispers. Urgh, when did the big bad wolf suddenly decide to go soft?!   
"Nothing. I was just in the mood. But now I'm not..." You sulk, climbing off his lap in a defeated huff. He grabs your hand and pulls you into him.  
"You're my wife, you trust me, I trust you, remember?"    
"Then trust me when I tell you nothing is fuckin' wrong ok?!" You grunt, "I just wanted you." You blush.   
"You've got me, babydoll, I'm just not going to hurt you." Negan smirks.  
"Fine." You roll your eyes as he pulls you back down onto his lap and kisses you again.


	18. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to see more of Negan's human side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update this fic. I found out a few weeks back that I'm actually pregnant (yay!) but I'm suffering really badly with morning sickness at the moment (not so yay) so finding it hard to find time to sit and write. But I'm doing my best so bare with me! Thanks :)

"Sherry...urm...you can ask me to mind my own business but I was just wondering what...what happened to the last wife?" You splutter out, before you can change your mind. Endless possibilities had been swimming around in your head for weeks. Living amongst her things, using her make up and clothes. Every moment you were in your room, you thought about her and why she was suddenly gone. You'd not pushed Negan too hard about it, because you didn't want to anger him, and you felt you'd known the other wives long enough now that you could bring it up. Sherry gave you a small smile and glanced around the room before leaning closer into you. 

"Not many people know this, but Negan let her go. She wanted to leave with the guy she arrived with. Negan wasn't too happy about it, Jason, the other guy got a few scars to prove it, but Katie was so unhappy here. And you know what Negan's like, he doesn't want any of us here _against our will_ which I know, sounds like a joke because none of us would be here if we didn't have to be...I think he had a soft spot for her... I don't know. All I know is he let her leave, with Jason. But no one else knows that. Everyone else thinks they ran away." She explains.

"So why are you trusting me with this big secret?" You frown. Sherry shrugs and smiles slightly,

"We're both here for the same reason." You want to tell her she's wrong, that you're here because you want to be, because you actually enjoy Negan's company and hate your ex husband. But you figure it's better to let her believe what she wants to than know the truth.  

"He has a soft spot for you too, you know. Why don't you just...talk to him about Dwight and leave too?" You whisper, confused. Sherry shook her head, her whole demeanor changing.

"I'm happy where I am." She lies, standing up and moving to another couch that Frankie is sat on as she strikes up a conversation with her.

You bite your bottom lip, afraid you've pushed too far and stand up, making your way over to the bar to grab yourself a beer. As you pop the cap and take a swig, Frankie laughs loudly.

"Oh yeah, it's _that_ time of the month...fight club." She smirks. 

"Fight club?" You ask out loud. 

"Yeah, once a month Negan is particularly cheerful and takes his favourite wife here to his little private fight club and teaches her how to...well fight." Frankie explains, referring to Sherry, who stays quiet. "At least, that's what they _say_ they're doing..." she adds teasingly nudging Sherry.

"What else would we do?" Sherry snaps, and you wonder if your earlier conversation has put in her in a bad mood.

"Trust me, I don't care what you actually do, as long as it isn't me." Frankie laughs. 

"No one else has ever gone to fight club?" You ask. Frankie shakes her head and before you can try and dig more information out of Sherry about this fight club situation, Negan prowls through the door, Lucille balanced on his shoulder as he looks around the room and smirks at you all. 

"What a fine fuckin' day it is for a fuckin' fight club, huh girls?" He drawls, swinging Lucille down to his side as his hazel eyes flicker between you. Sherry rose to her feet, announcing to Negan she was ready to go but an extend of his leather clad hand stops her in her tracks.

"Nuh uh uh...Sherry my darlin' you are excused. I think I'll take my new wife to today's club." His hazel eyes land on you as he uses his raised hand to beckon you closer now. 

"Her? But she already fights..." Sherry snaps. You don't move for a moment as Negan's eyes leave yours and land on Sherry, as does yours. Was that...surely she wasn't _jealous?_ Did she actually enjoy this mysterious fight club? Or did she just enjoy being his favourite? Negan chuckles lowly under his breath, his thick tongue grazing his bottom lip for a moment.

"Now darlin', green does not fuckin' suit you. I'm allowed to change my fuckin' mind aren't I?" He asks her. She seems to back down and nods her head.

"Of course, Negan." She whispers. Talk about awkward. Even Frankie looks uncomfortable. 

"Come on, doll." He chirps, finally looking at you again. You take one last swig of your beer and place the bottle on the bar top. Trying to flash Sherry an apologetic look but she ignores you. Great, you were finally getting into the wives' good books and now this.

 

 

*

 

"Sherry's right, you know. I can already fight and I'm better than almost everyone else. So why me?" You ask breaking the silence in the truck as Negan drove.

"It's not really a fuckin' fight club, darlin'," He laughs.

"Oh.... _Oh"_ You smirk as you catch on.

"Don't get your fuckin' panties soaked yet, sweetheart. It's not that either." He chuckles.

"Oh." You pout, this 'oh' a lot less enthused. Negan continues to chuckle under his breath. "So where are we going? What's the big secret and why is Sherry so pissed to be missing out?" You pry.

"It's just that, babydoll, a secret." His hazel eyes glance at you, before they return to the road. "And Sherry just likes being the favourite." He adds.

"Well when you get back you can tell her she still is so at least she doesn't hate me." You inform him, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I don't lie to my wives, sweetie." He tells you, taking a left turn. You try to keep the stupid smile off your face as you realise what he's saying. You're his _favourite_. You're _Negan's_ favourite. "You alright over there?" You clear your throat and nod your head. He couldn't know how pathetic you were for being so happy about being his favourite. It was stupid. Anyway, he hadn't actually said you were his favourite, so maybe you weren't. He just said that Sherry wasn't. "Listen, doll. I fuckin' trust you, remember. Apart from Sherry, no one else knows this secret, okay? As far as everyone else is concerned, this is fight club." He glances over at you and you nod.

"I get it. My lips are sealed." You agree, feeling honoured to be trusted with whatever this big secret was. Negan takes a deep breath and you sense something different about him. It's like he's finally vulnerable.

"I lost someone close to me, before all this fuckin' shit. One day they're there, the next everything has gone to fuckin' shit." He starts. His hazel eyes stay glued to the road as he drives, and you wonder if he feels embarrassed talking about it. You want to ask who this person was, what happened to them, but you don't want to rush him. It seemed like a very delicate subject. "It was cancer. Cancer fuckin' killed her, in this fucked up world. You know how fuckin' mad that makes me?" You stay quiet, and stare at the road ahead as he continues to drive, not sure what to say. You didn't know if he wanted your sympathy or for you to even say anything. There's an uncomfortable silence for a moment until he spoke up again, "when she first got sick, I couldn't fuckin' cope. I just...couldn't. So I messed around on her..." Negan stops his sentence short and clears his throat. Maybe he'd said more than he wanted you to hear. It was a lot to take in, from what you could make out, the woman he was talking about was a girlfriend or wife, and he cheated on her because she was sick. He seemed pretty beat up about it, unsurprisingly, you figured. Maybe losing her was what drove him to be the way he is. The truck slowed and stopped in front of a clearing into the forest.

"I'm sorry Negan." You finally get out, afraid that wasn't the right thing to say.

"What the fuck you sorry for? I was the asshole." He grunts, jumping out of the truck quickly.  You climb out and join him, jogging to reach his side as he strides through overgrown brambles and trees, hitting the more stubborn branches with Lucille to get them out of the way. You didn't say anything else, just followed on behind him until you'd reached wherever it was you were going. Negan came to a stop in front of a large clearing, a tall piece of wood sticking out of the ground. When you stood alongside him you read the messy writing on the wood.

 

_Lucille_

_My darling Wife_

 

_Wife._ He was married before this. He had a wife. A real wife, not five fake wives, a _real_ wife. There's a photo, nailed underneath the writing of a beautiful woman as she smiles at the camera. Lucille. He named his bat after his wife? No wonder he loved the thing so damn much. Negan dropped to his knees and started to pull at weeds and overgrown grass around the base of the wood. 

"There, that's much fuckin' better, right darlin'?" He drawls, and you realise he's not talking to you so you stay quiet. You never thought you'd see a romantic side to him. You didn't think one existed. One that cared for and loved another person. "She wouldn't like you very much you know?" He asks. You're thrown off by his comment for a moment.

"Why's that?" You ask softly, trying not to feel offended. 

"Because you're a lot like her. And I like that." He tells you. You blush, wondering if it was the right place for him to be talking about that. "She always was the jealous type." He places his hands on his hips and takes a deep breath.

"How am I like her?" You question, cocking your head to the side.

"Well for starters you're fuckin' stubborn. Fuck me, was Luce stubborn. And you're feisty, and speak your mind. And you're pretty good in the sack..."

"Negan," You warn, trying to make a point of just where you were with wide eyes. Negan smirks and then laughs.

"She's fucking dead, she can't hear me." He shrugs. You cross your arms over your chest.

"Okay, you can stop pretending that you don't care. Because I know you do." You tell him. Negan licks his lips again and a wicked grin appears on his lips.

"There's that mind speaking thing I was talking about." His hazel stare is intense on your face as you feel it heat with embarrassment. You couldn't help but let the inappropriate thought enter your mind. You were like his wife. Someone he loved. Did that mean, that he could...possibly, maybe ever have actual feelings for you? "Come on doll, I just wanted to check on her." He stared at her burial place for a few moments and then turned on his heels, heading back the way you came. You did the same, looking over your shoulder at the writing and the photo one last time. Something to always remind you that Negan was human after all.


	19. Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a situation back at the Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one sorry, but this came from nowhere and now you have two adds in one day ;)

_Negan's POV_

 

I glanced across at her as she sat quietly in the passenger seat, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.I didn't want to freak her out or nothing, just wanted her to know more about me. I'm sure she didn't see me as a monster anymore, but just in case she did, I wanted to show her that I am capable of being a good person. Ok, so I cheated on Luce, that was pretty shitty. But I still loved her, more than anything. 

My eyes flickered from the road to her again as I catch myself staring. The sunlight hitting the side of her face, making her eyes glisten as she sits deep in thought. I wanted her to say something, or ask me questions or anything. I wanted the usual quirky girl that I liked so much to come out. I wanted to her to speak her mind like she did back at the grave. But she stayed quiet. 

"I urm...I got something to tell you, doll." I clear my throat, trying to sound my usual cocky self, and not a nervous fuckin' wreck to be talking about my _feelings_. Her eyes flickered to mine as they softened and the corners of her lips picked up into a soft smile. Those fuckin' lips and what she does with them...I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Even in times like these, when the atmosphere is heavy and serious, she makes something stir in me, and I can't help but just want her. 

"What's that?" She prompts, scanning my face. Not many people do that, you know? Look me in the eye. I lick my bottom lip to dampen it as it's gone dry, and tuck my tongue back behind my teeth. 

"I didn't fuckin' want you just because you were Rick's wife." I spat out. There, I'd said it. A look of shock washed over her perfect face for a moment, and a blush stained her cheeks. I love making her blush. I love seeing her vulnerable. The very thought makes me smirk.

"No?" She stumbled out, finally breaking eye contact with me. I glanced back at the road, and focused on not crashing the damn truck. I don't think I could look at her whilst I made my confession anyway.

"No, doll. I just fuckin' wanted you. No matter who you were. I wanted you from the first moment I saw you." I admit. I hear her clear her throat and my eyes flicker to see her reaction, there's that smile that she does when she doesn't want me to know that she's pleased. It's adorable and I just want to kiss her. But I have to remember to keep some distance. I can't have a weakness, I can't have something that could break me. I was a leader and I had enemies. If anyone ever knew that they had a way to beat me, they'd do just that. And I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to her because of me. She could never know what she did to me, how different it was with her compared to my other wives, because the sadistic part of me liked the control. I was a man in charge of thousands of people, and she needed to be one of them. That's just the way it had to be. Sure she gave me a run for my money, really tested my patience from time to time, but she feared me. And not in a life fearing kind of way, but in a way that she knew I had the power to hurt her, if I ever wanted to. She didn't need to know that I didn't want to. That was the control I lived for.  

"You did? Why?" She finally asks. I smirk, finding it cute how hopeful she is that I'll tell her that deep down, I'm this fuckin' softie that is in love with her. But I need the control, remember?

"Because I just _knew_ you'd be fuckin' good in the sack, sweetheart. I've got a sixth fuckin' sense about these things."

"Oh." She whispers, unable to keep the disappointment off her face as she looks back at the road. I chuckle softly to myself. If only she knew.

 

_Normal POV_

You were both greeted back to the Sanctuary with a bit of chaos. Simon ran up to your truck as soon as you parked.

"Boss, we've got a bit of a situation." He pants.

"I leave you the fuck alone for one fuckin' hour and there's a fuckin' situation?!" Negan growls. You automatically hand him Lucille that was placed next to you and he yanks it from your grasp, jumping down onto his feet heavily. "Stay in the truck." He hisses at you.  
"I'm a fighter, I can help." You offer, intending to ignore his instructions. You could help and you had every intention of doing so.

"I said stay in the fuckin' truck, Grimes, until I know it's safe." He snarls back at you. You stay rooted to your seat and just nod at him wide eyed. What had gotten into him? Usually he'd send everyone else in first. Did he not trust you? You cross your arms over your chest and pout, annoyed to be missing out on the action. You wanted to know what the situation was, and why everyone was so worked up about it. You hear shots fired and instantly get out of the truck. Fuck this, Negan could yell at you later. You ran towards the doors, leading to one of the factory rooms as you notice people stood around, Simon is holding up one guy, who's face is so swollen you wouldn't even recognise him if you knew him, although you doubt you did. He's slumped on his knees, no doubt his top half is only off the ground thanks to Simon's hold. Negan is circling a second man, on his knees in the centre of the crowd. Everyone is gathered there, you can even see the other wives, all stood uncomfortably for the show Negan is putting on.

"Tell me where the fuck the second gun is." Negan demands. The man in the middle spits blood at Negan's feet and laughs to himself. He's a little beaten himself, but not as much as his friend. Negan uses Lucille to tip the man's head back, pressing her sharp edged tip under his chin. "Two guns have been stolen and only one is fuckin' found. So tell me where the fuck it is." Negan shouts. You walk to the front of the crowd, people parting easily to let you through when they realise who you are. When he doesn't get a response from the guy, Negan starts circling again. His hazel eyes flicker from his prey for a second as he registers you. They soften and a concerned look spreads across his features. He whistles at Dwight, flicking his fingers for him to approach as he whispers something in his ear and Dwight grabs the guy by the neck. Negan's long strides reach you in seconds.

"I told you to wait in the goddamn fuckin' truck." He whispers harshly at you.

"I heard gun shots. Besides, the other girls are here." You point out. His hazel eyes don't budge from you for even a second.

"I don't care about them. It's not safe here." You swear you notice a blush on Negan's cheeks, but you're becoming too wound up to care.

"I'm one of your fighters, I can protect myself." You spit back in hushed tones, hoping no one around you can hear your conversation. 

"That's not the fuckin' point. I told you to do something and you didn't fuckin' listen to me."

"I'm not your puppy." You glare.

"You are whatever I tell you you are, doll." A darkness flickers over his hazel eyes. Is he really seducing you right now? In front of all these people, in the middle of an interrogation? Because between your legs has started to heat up and you're feeling flustered.

"Let me slit his throat for you?" You ask, the excitement of the situation building inside you. You wanted blood on your hands. Negan licks his perfect lips and smirks, backing away from you slowly as he returns to his prey.

"Alright...last fucking' chance. Where the fuck is the second gun?" He drawls, "because Lucille isn't the only one getting fuckin' impatient." His hazel eyes land on you with a smirk, and you can't help but smirk back. Damn right you are. You can feel the adrenaline oozing its way through your body at just the thought. 

"It's here!" You hear someone shout to your left. Before you can register the fact you can see a gun pointing straight at you, you feel the warmth of Negan's body wrap around you, his smell intoxicating as the sound of a gunshot deafens you.


	20. What Have you Done to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the shooting stirs some emotions

You pace outside the door, hearing the muffled sounds of swearing and hissing. It had been long enough, You needed to know. Taking a deep breath you finally knock.

"WHAT?!" You hear the other side and slowly open it to see him shirtless, sat on the doctor's table as the doctor finished wrapping up his arm. You blush as you look at him and suddenly, look down to your feet as you find them much more interesting. "Give us a moment." He sighs. The doctor nods and leaves the room immediately, closing the door behind him leaving you both alone.

"Are you okay?" You manage to ask.

"It was just a fuckin' scratch. Luckily, that prick had a fuckin' shit shot." Negan mumbles, jumping down to his feet.

"Careful." You whisper, not wanting him to hurt himself further.

"Doll, you don't get to fuckin' do this...this is your fault. I told you to wait in the fuckin' truck!" He snarls. You nod, and look down to your feet again, knowing he's right.

"I'm sorry, Negan." Against your better judgement, you step towards him, wrapping your arms around his naked chest, inhaling that intoxicating scent again. Negan doesn't hesitate and holds you with his good arm.

"Well, maybe next time, do as you're fucking told, alright?" He sighs as you hear him softening in his voice. You nod against him and place a kiss among the splash of salt and pepper hair on his chest.

"Thank you for what you did." You whisper, afraid he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Well you're my fuckin' wife. I wasn't letting some prick with a gun kill off my favourite fuck buddy now was I?" You could hear his low drawl echo around his chest and slowly removed your ear from him, looking up at his face. You knew it was more than that, even if he'd never admit it. He'd just risked his life for yours. Whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not, that spoke volumes. He cared. He really cared.

"Sure." You agree. His eyes softened as they glance over you.

"You're covered in blood, are you hurt?" He asks, gently, his hand snaking up your back to your cheek as his large thumb brushes over the heated skin delicately.

"I'm fine. It's not mine." You can't help but smirk at the memory, "it's his." You explain. Your favourite shit eating grin spreads over his unshaven mouth as his eyes sparkle.

"That's my girl." He drawls, his eyes now lidded as he looks down at you, and you up at him. "I'm sorry, doll but you need to leave." He finally sighs, stepping away from you.

"Ok...I'll be in my room, just let me know if you need me?" You nod, accepting that he wants space. He was the big bad wolf after all, and being injured in front of one of his wives probably undermined that somewhat.

"No, doll, you need to leave the Sanctuary. Go back to Alexandria." He mumbles, his voice not sounding anywhere near as confident as usual. You frown and shake your head.

"Negan...what are you..." You're confused. "I'm not going back...I'm your wife...I don't want to go back." You tell him. Negan turns his back to you and stares out of the window down to the zombie pen.

"It's not a request." He tells you, barely glancing over his shoulder. Your arms cross over your chest immediately as you shake your head again.

"No, I'm not leaving." You tell him stubbornly. "You don't get to take me to your wife's grave and open up to me, and then save my fucking life just to throw me out! You don't get to run away just because maybe you're human and have real feelings for me. It doesn't work like that Negan. You don't get to make me fall in love with you and push me away." You wipe the tears from your cheeks before they fall to far.

"YOU ARE A WEAKNESS." He yells, turning around instantly, towering over you. "You are _my_ weakness. And now everyone knows it." He explains. "I've worked too fuckin' hard for this. Too hard to let some bit of pussy take it from me." His hazel eyes have sadness in them, and you ignore the sting in his words. You know he's trying to make himself feel better about it all.

"We can be a team. We can fight them together. I'm not your weakness, Negan. I don't have to be."

"Every person that wants to take me down knows how to fuckin' do that now. They know to use you. They know to hurt YOU." His large hands cup your face as he talks and you see his hazel eyes glass over with tears. You never thought you'd see him like this.

"They won't hurt me, I promise. We won't let them. We'll make them fear me, as much as they fear you. We'll be like Bonnie and Clyde," Negan laughed at that.

"You are as fucked up as me..." he agrees, his callous thumb brushing your cheek.

"It doesn't have to be a weakness, we can use it to our advantage." You tell him. Negan's silent, staring intensely into your eyes for a moment.

"What have you done to me, babydoll?" He whispers, pressing his lips against yours gently.You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him into you closer, drinking as much of his intoxicating scent as you can. The warmth of his skin oozing into yours, the callous of his fingers against your flushed face, the taste of him at the tip of your tongue. This was what you were made for; him. You were his little piece of human in a world overrun by the dead and the dying. The one thing he could choose to live for. You wanted to be that person, if he'd let you. If he'd let himself have someone like that. Someone who cares, to care for in return. You knew he was capable, you'd seen so earlier with Lucille. And you didn't want to compare yourself to her, his real wife. The woman he chose to spend his life with. But she was gone, and you wanted to be the next best thing. You'd never had this before. Not before the dead, not with Rick. This was different. Electric and raw. It sparked something in you that you couldn't describe. You felt comfortable, like you were finally your real self. Even if your real self was a fucked up adrenaline junkie that enjoyed being soaked in other people's blood. But Negan got that, hell, he celebrated it. It was the spark behind your flame. He had never once judged you, he'd just accepted you. You drop your hands from his neck, trailing them down his arms as he pulls away from you and hisses.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" You gasp, suddenly remembering his wounded arm and why you were in the doctor's room in the first place.

"Now why'd you have to fuckin' go make me look like a fuckin' pussy in front of the girl I'm trying to impress?" He smirked, holding his bandaged upper arm softly.

"You don't need to impress me." You giggle, your fingers playing with the harsh leather edge of his belt. Negan's smooth tongue rang along his pink bottom lip before he bit it and chuckled quietly, reaching and slowly peeling your bloodstained shirt from your body, some of the blood had made its way to your white lace bralette too, crimson pooling in places.

"Be gentle, doll." He whispered, pulling you into him again and kissing you softer this time. It was stripped back, raw and real. Usually it's adrenaline fueled, heated and passionate with the right amount of hate to make it delicious and dangerous. But this time, it was honest and pure. And you didn't mind that, not one bit. He easily lifted you up in one arm and gently laid you on the examination table, the coldness beneath you causing you to shudder, and goosebumps erupt over your flushed skin. Negan climbed over you carefully, using his unharmed arm to hold his weight off of you, whilst his wounded arm delicately traced your skin, from collarbone to hip, leaving even more goosebumps in his wake. You felt your whole body shake beneath his touch, reaching up to pull his face closer to you, but he didn't kiss your lips again, instead his mouth attached to the quickening pulse in your neck as he carefully nibbled and sucked on the vein. Your back lifts off the table, arching against his chest as you feel his heated skin press against yours. Your hands tug on his belt until you feel it loosen its grip, pulling the one end out from the other. You move quickly onto your own trousers, rushing to undo them and push them down your legs, Negan allowing you the room to kick them to your ankles.

"Why the rush, darl?" Negan breaths against your ear, the wetness of his breath sticking to your cheek as he nibbles on your lobe. You feel your eyes roll to the back of your head as you groan your fingertips gripping painfully at the skin on Negan's hips.

"I need you." You pant, not caring how desperate you sound.

"You've got me." You feel him nuzzle his nose into the underside of your chin and smile warmly to yourself.

"I need you inside me." You correct yourself, not able to stop the smirk spread over your swollen lips. Negan leans back to look at you with half lidded eyes.

"Well, why didn't you say so, sweetheart?" He drawls, a mischievous look across his unshaven mouth.

"I thought it was obvious." You reply, tugging on his trousers, the burning sensation between your legs only making you more and more needy and desperate. Negan's free hand captures both your wrists in one easy movement, pinning them above your head.

"Now Princess, I may have gone all soft on you, you may be _special._.." you feel your whole body tingle at the word, "but let's not forget that I'm still in charge here." He reminds you.

"Always." You agree, nodding. A shit eating grin spreads across his features as he loosens his grip on your wrists, and cups the side of your face instead, his thumb stretching to tug on your bottom lip,

"Alright then," he smiles, leaning down and kissing you. You're hesitant at first, but continue your previous actions of undoing his trousers, pushing them down his thighs as he moves them down the rest of the way. His erection is bulging behind the fabric of his underwear, the elastic wrapping around his hips strained as he grinds his hips down, between your legs, against the hottest part of you. You feel the wetness soak the cotton of your panties as you groan. You weren't wearing _wife attire_ underwear, as it wasn't meant to be your day, but Negan didn't seem to care one bit, and honestly, neither did you.

"Oh fuck, doll." Negan gasps, biting down on your collarbone when you buck your hips up to meet his thrusts. His large hand wraps around your hip squeezing tightly as he gasps and splutters above you, both your breaths so hot and heavy, you're feeling light headed. Electric shocks coursed through your veins, from your core to your toes and back up to your fingertips. You moan loudly, desperately trying to create more friction between the two of you and the clothing that felt ten inches thick. His tongue trailed down your chest, between your breasts and down the centre of your stomach, nibbling and kissing the skin gently. Your fingers fuse through his hair, encouraging him to keep doing exactly what he's doing as you feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." You both stop in your tracks, turning to see Sherry stood in the doorway. "I was just coming to see if you were okay..." She mumbled out.

"Don't know if it's fuckin' obvious, doll, but I'm perfectly fine, thanks." Negan grunts, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Of course." She clears her throat. Her eyes linger on the two of you for a moment, and the longer she stands there, the cooler you skin becomes,and the dampness between you legs dries up. Now you're just irritated. All arousal, leaving your bloodstream quicker than it entered. "I'll see you later." She finishes, and leaves the room. You clear your throat and readjust yourself beneath him, trying to put the interruption out of your mind and focus back on all the incredible mind blowing electric sparks you felt mere minutes ago. You glance down between the two of you to see Sherry's appearance had clearly had the same effect on Negan.

"Urgh," You groan, frustrated. Negan chuckles and places kisses along your collarbone, up your neck to your ear.

"To be continued, huh, baby?" he asks gently.

"I guess so." You huff. Negan winces as he climbs off you and when you look, you notice a large pool of crimson behind his bandage.

"Guess I need better fuckin' stitches," he smirks, pulling on the stained cotton.

"What you need is a carer to do everything for you and make sure you're okay....you know make sure everything is taken care of...every itch is scratched..." You smirk, kissing his chest as you climb down off the table.

"And I'm assuming you're volunteering?" He muses. You grab your shirt off the floor and pull it over your head.

"It would be an honour." You smile, taking your bottom lip between your teeth. Negan shakes his head as he stares at you.

"What have you done to me, doll. What have you done?"


	21. I'll Handle It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wives become suspicious after Negan's sacrifice for you

"I'll be fine." Negan made himself more comfortable in bed as you sat on the edge and pouted, watching him wince slightly as he readjusts his position, proving to you he isn't fine.

"Are you sure?" You check for the tenth time.

"Fuckin' yes, dalrin'." Negan chuckled, "Now go and spend time with the other girls...before they work out what the fuck's going on." He grabs his book off the bedside table and raises his eyebrows at you.

"And what  _is_  going on, Negan?" You ask, cocking your head to the side with a smirk. 

"You're never going to make me say it," he smirks back, "leave."

"Make you say what?" You tease, knowing you're pushing him to his limits, but it didn't make it any less fun.  

"You're gonna be the fuckin' death of me, doll. Get out before I change my fuckin' mind about all this." You stand up and kiss his forehead, deciding it probably was enough teasing for one day.

"Ok fine, radio me if you need me." You call out to him as you head for the door.

You turn around in the doorway before you leave to see him perch his glasses on the end of his nose and flatten the spine of the book he's now opened.

"By the way, you look super cute in glasses." You tease, a smirk glued to your lips. Negan whips them off his face so quickly you're surprised he doesn't break them.

"You tell ANYONE about my glasses and I'll hurt you." He points one of the arms of the specs in question at you and you giggle softly.

"Yes sir, see you later." 

You practically skip down the hallways. Your morning of winding up Negan has left you in a good mood, although you know the main reason for your upbeat attitude is thanks to yesterday's revelations. Negan had saved your life, because he cared for you. And he was being all round, generally different. He was being soft and caring. He was almost being  _sweet_. You were his  _weakness._ And now he was making you a team. You were no longer just another trophy wife, but someone he respected, who he wanted at his side as a partner, not just a good looking accessory. If you'd have told yourself a year ago, you'd be about to have some weird romantic relationship with the enemy you would've scoffed at yourself. But so much had changed since then. You had changed since then. And maybe to most people it wasn't for the better, but you felt more happy and comfortable than you'd ever had before. And that was thanks to Negan. 

You swan through the door to the wives' den, still caught up in your happy little world of all the wonderful things that were happening for you. But the looks on the other girls' faces dampen that pretty quickly. The smile that had been permanently fixed on your lips fades as you look between them.

"He's...fine...he's just resting." You inform them, wondering if that was the problem. You make your way over to the bar, and grab yourself a beer. You pop the cap and take a long swig. The girls are still looking at you, in a way you couldn't quite pinpoint. Are they angry at you? For what? Almost getting shot? For being the reason Negan got shot? You doubt any of them care about Negan enough to be angry about him being out of action for a few days, if anything they're probably relieved. 

"Why are you here, Y/N?" Sherry spits out, crossing her arms over her chest. You gulp down the beer in your mouth and slowly lower the bottle.

"Because I'm a wife..." You trail off, looking confused between them. "Negan's resting, he doesn't need me right now." You explain. 

"No, why are you here? At the Sanctuary?" She snaps, making her way towards you. 

"Because Negan kidnapped me and brought me here." You mumble out. Sherry's frown only deepens.

"But he didn't, did he? You volunteered." She was getting closer to you now, right in your face. 

"He was threatening my family, I didn't have much choice." You defend. "Anyway, you know better than anyone what he's like." 

"So why did you volunteer to become a fighter?" She asks you now. 

"Because Rick didn't want me back...after I..." 

"After you slept with Negan, right?" She finishes for you.

"Ok, hold on a minute. We've all slept with Negan here. What's the big deal?" You frown, confused about where this is going. 

"You're not one of us." She whispers, but it's loud enough that the other girls hear.

"What?" You splutter, not sure how to respond, because it's true. You're not one of them, you're not here out of obligation, or to save someone's life. 

"You're here because you want to be..." You know you can't let them find out the truth. That would isolate you from them, and you didn't want to upset them. Not when you knew their stories. Plus, as long as they don't know just how close to Negan you are, you can use that to your advantage. 

"I'm here for the same reason everyone else is, to stay alive and keep my family alive." You lie. Sherry frowns at you, not believing you for a second.

"You just admitted that Rick didn't want you back after you fucked Negan," She calls your bluff. 

"Sure he was upset at first, but he realises now I only did it to keep them alive. He wants me back and Negan knows it." At least that wasn't a total lie. Rick did want you back, at least he did last time you saw him. Just the memory of it makes your skin crawl. 

"Why hasn't he come back for you?" She presses.

"Why doesn't Dwight fight for you, Sherry? Because it's Negan we're talking about. It's better we stay here with our mouths shut like good little trophy wives. Me and Rick have children we have to think about. If he comes charging in here and dies for me, who's going to raise Judith?" Sherry doesn't seem to have much to say to that, and you take a breath of relief to have managed to get her off the scent. "Negan is the bad guy here, not me. I am one of you." You look between them all. 

"He would've never jumped in front of a bullet for one of us." Frankie speaks up. You stammer on your words for a moment.

"Well...Rick is his biggest enemy right now, I'm probably more valuable alive than dead, right?" You bluff. 

"Not valuable enough that he would risk his life for you." Sherry points out. "He has a soft spot for you." She figures out.

"Don't be ridiculous." You shake your head.

"No he does, first fight club, now the bullet..." She turns to the others girls who seemingly agree with her.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous because you're meant to be his favourite?" You ask, trying to deflect the attention. Sherry's head snaps to face you again as she glares.

"I don't care if he hates me. This isn't about me. It's about you. You are our ticket out of here." Your eyes widen, having no idea what that means. Whatever it is, it isn't happening. "Okay, you claim to be one of us...then you'll have to prove it."

 

You had one job, go to the wives' den and act like everything was normal so no one suspected anything. And you'd practically fucked it up. At least they sort of didn't figure it out. But you were so done for if you didn't do what Sherry asks. You storm through the corridors back to Negan's room, not even knocking as you let yourself in to see him still where you left him, reading his book.

"What's up, doll?" He drawls, his eyes not moving from the seemingly gripping pages of his read. You start to pace in front of his bed and rant about every little detail of your little chat with Sherry, getting more and more worked up as you relive the moment, coming up with better alibis and excuses, wishing you'd said them instead of the pathetic words that did fall out of your mouth. 

"She wants me to prove myself, Negan. We're in trouble. " You conclude, stopping pacing as you stand at the foot of his bed and pant. Negan doesn't speak for a moment, he looks pissed off that Sherry would try to betray him. Not that he should be surprised, surely.

"I'll handle it." He finally speaks up. 

"How? I think Sherry knows about us, Negan." You repeat.

"Baby, Sherry already knew when she saw me fuckin' jump in front of that fuckin' bullet, and then when she fuckin' caught us in the Doctor's room...do you think I fuck the others like that? That girl isn't fuckin' stupid."You blush, hearing the confirmation fall from his lips made you feel all fuzzy. "She's expecting you to fail your little fuckin' task. But you're not going to." 

"What are we gonna do?" You ask.

"Just let me fuckin' handle it like I handle everything else, and don't worry your pretty little mind, alright?" He asks. You cross your arms over your chest suddenly feeling patronised.

"Fine, but if there's blood I expect to be involved." You compromise. Negan licks his bottom lip and smirks.

"Ok, doll. It's a promise. Now get into bed, I'm bored out of my mind reading this fuckin' thing." 


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone!

 

This is just a quick note to apologise for the delay in getting up the next chapter. My morning sickness has been so so bad recently, I've narrowly avoided being hospitalised twice this week already! I'm just really not in a good state to write a chapter. I do have one in the pipeline that is SLOWLY getting added to when I can and it will be up as soon as I'm happy with it, even if it's only short, I promise!

 

Good news is I'm heading into my second trimester now, so morning sickness should disappear very soon and then I will be back to updating as often as I can!

 

 

I'm so sorry again and thank you for your patience and for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I love you all!!! :D

 

 

Bee xx


	23. Are you in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You devise a plan to get into the wives' good books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry it's taken me MONTHS to update this. I had morning sickness until only about a month ago and since then I've been super busy. I have seen all your comments and that people are still reading. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this extremely overdue update. I'm hoping to finish this whole thing by the end of the year (the very latest) before my baby arrives! x

You bite down on your bottom lip gently as you watch Negan slowly pull his tshirt over his head, the sleeves barely covering the bandage.

"You know, the wives' end game is to not be your wives anymore, right? That's what they're hoping to get out of me proving myself," you remind him. His hazel eyes glance at you for a moment before he goes back to focusing on buckling his belt.

"I know, doll." You bite down on your bottom lip again.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" You check. Negan takes a breath and comes and sits next to you on the end of the bed.

"I don't need any of them to be my fuckin' wives." You turn your face to look at him,

"Not even me?" you whisper. A small smile spreads across his lips as he looks back at you, his hazel eyes scanning your face for a moment.

"You are the thorn in my goddamn ass aren't you, babydoll?" He croons, his teeth grazing his lip. "I've told you once, and I'll tell you a-fucking-gain. You will never make me fuckin' say it."

"You don't have to. I know you do..." You smirk. Negan inhales sharply and his eyes half lid for a moment.

"I'm gonna have to do something fuckin' drastic to put you back in your place aren't I?" He asks as he rises to his feet. "I miss the nervous little doll you were when you arrived." He bends forward, his face level with you again.

"No you don't, you love my feisty personality." Negan grips either side of your chin between his thumb and fingers as his eyes flicker between yours. You maintain the eye contact, biting down on your bottom lip again, the skin becoming fragile because you've started doing that far too often. Eventually, he lets go and stands up straight.

"Get dressed, doll. You've got work to fuckin' do." He drawls, picking up Lucille and swinging the door open as he struts out of your room, slamming the door shut as he goes. You take a deep breath and watch after him for a second. He didn't even realise how right he was, you had a lot of work to do if you wanted the wives to believe you were one of them.

 

*

 

Negan had promised you he would handle it. But so far, nothing had happened and now you needed come up with something to prove to Sherry you were one of them. So you'd come up with your own plan. But if Negan found out you were meddling behind his back, he'd be pissed. So you had to be clever, and that was proving rather difficult already.

"I just need to see the list." You pleaded, batting your eyelashes sweetly. But the guy who had introduced himself as Manny, was having none of it. And apparently, was as clueless as any other guy that had ever been flirted with. He was not getting the hint. "Manny, it would really help me out, you know? I just want to see how many points I need for some meds..."

"You're a wife, you're on the exempt list." He tells you matter of factly. "Oh, I see. The exempt list." You bite your tongue for a moment as you think of your next move.

"You mean, there's actually a real exempt list?" You pry.

"Yes, Ma'am, I made it myself. To keep tabs on who gets free meds..." He digs it out from the back of his 'points' book and shows it off proudly.

"Wow, what a clever idea, does Negan know what a good job you're doing down here? I can't believe you've done that, all by yourself, you're so smart..." You reach out over the counter and touch his arm, stroking it softly.

"Well...my team add to it too..." he blushes, seemingly finally realising you are working your ass off to flirt with him. He puts the list back down on top of the book and avoids eye contact with you, clearly embarrassed. His balding brown hair is a mess on the sides and his white pharmacy coat is way too big for his tiny frame. He pushes his glasses further up his nose and clears his throat. "So what medication is it you wanted, ma'am?" He asks croakily.

"Oh, urm, well you're the clever one here, I need something to help with my urm...blood pressure." You spit out. "I get dizzy on the field sometimes." You explain. "Do you have any allergies?" He asks.

"Well what medications do you have for blood pressure? It's just back in the real world...I took some sometimes and they were a specific type because the other ones made me worse...and maybe if you can go back there and find out which ones you have, it might re-jog my memory." You suggest.

"I'll make a list." He sighs, scooting out of sight. You waste no time in grabbing Manny's precious exempt list, along with a pen as you scrawl down Amber's mother's name, trying to make it fit with the various other hand writings that had written on there. You put the pen and list back where you found them and suddenly felt very nervous that someone as on the ball as Manny would notice the difference on the list straight away. Strumming your fingertips on the counter you shuffled anxiously.

"You know what, Manny? Negan just called me, I'll come back another time." You called in to him, but before you could dart off he was back. You swallowed hard. Not that he could really punish you, but if he took this to Negan, who knows what would happen. Were Negan's feelings strong enough to let you off easily? Did you want to risk that? You watched Manny take the exempt sheet and tuck it back into the book as he smiled at you.

"Look over the list and let me know which one you need." He handed you a scrap piece of paper with different blood pressure meds on it and you thanked him quickly and left without another word. Thankful he'd not given the list a second look. You'd barely turned the corner before you let out deep breaths. You'd done it. Thank god.

 

*

 

You'd barely closed the door behind you before Sherry was stood in front of you, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well? Got any proof you're one of us yet?" She pried. You clear your throat and try to smile at her slightly.

"Tell Amber to get her mom to go and collect her meds." You tell her. Sherry looked at you skeptically for a moment,

"You do realise if whatever it is you've done fails then her mom is gonna have to cough up points she doesn't have, right?"

"Look, I'm trying to help here. I'm trying to prove I'm one of you and I can't do that without just a little bit of trust. Just...tell Amber." Sherry took a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder.

"Amber?" She called. Amber approached you both timidly and stood slightly behind Sherry, like you were going to beat her up or something. You sure had a long way to go to be trusted around here.

"Amber, get your mom to collect her medication." You tell her softly.

"But she can't afford the points..." Amber shook her head, confused.

"It's fine, I've sorted it." You smile.

"You mean, Negan sorted it." Sherry rolled her eyes. You roll yours in return, the immaturity of the whole situation is getting to you.

"Actually, I sorted it myself this morning. To prove to you I'm one of you. Fuck Negan, I _am_ one of you. I'm on your side." You retort. "Just do it, Amber."

 

Amber had done as you asked. And whilst you waited for her to return and confirm that you're plan had completely worked, you tried to soften things with Sherry. "Look, I know things are tense between us because I'm new and, yeah, maybe Negan does favour me over you now. Maybe the novelty of me hasn't worn off yet, maybe he just loves torturing Rick by using me. I don't know what goes on in his fucked up head. But I just want you to know that for me, it's all an act. I'm just trying to survive. But I can use his weird feelings towards me to my advantage...OUR advantage. It'll take some time, but I think we can take him down. I have a plan... what I did for Amber was part one of many...but I'm gonna need your help to see it through to the end. Are you in?"


	24. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of your actions come back to bite you.

"What did you expect, Negan? I had to do _something_!" You retorted loudly, your eyes following him as he paced around your room. 

"I fuckin' told you I would fuckin' handle it!" He barked back. 

"I couldn't go back to them empty handed. AGAIN." Negan's hazel eyes narrowed in your direction. It seems the second Amber discovered her Mom could get all the free meds her heart desired, she left Negan without a second thought. Well, Sherry broke the news to him. Amber wasn't the kind of girl to leave him to his face. She was probably cowering in her room right now waiting for him to barge in and demand to know why she left. But he'd seemingly by passed her room and gone straight for yours, knowing you'd be the one behind it, because he knew you so well.

"What the fuck did you do?" He glared.  


"You said you didn't care about losing the other girls." You reminded him.  


"I don't fuckin' care she's gone. I fuckin' care that you went behind my back and lied to me when I told you I had this."  


"Look, me doing the dirty work is better. I'm slowly earning their trust and you have nothing to do with it so nothing can come back to bite you," you offered. Negan's glare didn't soften, but at least he wasn't doing his silent smirky kind of angry. Because that kind of angry scared the shit out of you. 

"Just tell me what the fuck you did!" He tried again.

"No, I'm not going to. And I'm not going to tell you what else I have planned either. You can't have all the control all of the time!" 

"Yes I fuckin' can, sweetheart!" He bellowed, storming over and towering above you. "I am in charge here, not you!" 

"Well punish me then! Do whatever it is you need to do. I'm not telling you what I did and I'm not sorry for doing it." You glare back. Negan takes a deep breath for a moment, the silence a little eerie.

"If you were anyone else, your punishment would be death. If anyone finds out I've let you get away with whatever it is you did, they're going to expect me to kill you. You've really fucked this up." Negan explained. 

"No one's going to find out, Negan." You sighed. You knew he'd be pissed but you weren't expecting a lovers spat over it. You were expecting stony silent treatment, or his Mr Nice-guy kind of angry. But this made you feel like some old married couple. 

"You better fuckin' hope they don't, doll, but there are going to be questions about Amber." 

"You're smart, you'll think of something. Look, you said this morning you didn't care about losing the other girls and my plan got them onto my side...kind of...I'm sorry I'm not including you in it, but I'm just trying to protect you." 

"Putting me in a position where I might have to kill you, isn't protecting me. Besides, I don't need fuckin' protecting."

"You're not going to kill me, Negan." You roll your eyes, knowing too well he wouldn't do it. He'd really fallen for you. 

"Maybe not," Negan's hand snaked up your body to your throat as it lightly wrapped around it, his hand large enough that it encased your entire neck with ease, "but I'm still going to have to punish you." He drawls, his voice a lot lower and huskier than before. 

"I have been a bad girl." You agree, licking your lips and curling to your toes so you gain the slightest bit of extra height. The tingling starts between your legs and works its way up to your stomach, over your breasts and hitches in your throat. 

"You don't get to see me for a week." He tells you, letting go of your throat as he steps back.

"WHAT?!" You splutter. "You're banning me from _seeing you?_ For a week?" You laugh, a little thrown off by his ridiculous choice of punishment, wondering if he's being serious. 

"Yep. I've still got three other wives to keep me satisfied. Oh and you're off fighting duties for a fortnight." He adds. You glare at him, so annoyed that you can't even find words. He just smiles through his salt and pepper stubble, grazing his teeth along his bottom lip for a moment. "Oh and just so we're clear, sweetheart, anything else you decide to do without bringing me into the loop first, adds another week ban. So be a good girl and I'll see you next week." He walks out, slamming the door behind him. You're so shocked you just stand and stare at the door open mouthed for several moments.

*

It hadn't even been a full 24 hours, but you were still angry at Negan and his ridiculous idea of punishment. Not allowed to see him AND no fighting? He really knew how to get under your skin. You stormed through the door where you knew he'd be meeting with the other fighters, because you should've been there too. Everyone turned to look at you as you slowed down, realising you needed to act normal in front of everyone else. Clearing your throat and tugging slightly on your cargo shorts, you took your usual seat at the table, at the top to Negan's left, without making eye contact with those hazel eyes that were probably glaring at you right now. You could see, out of the corner of your eye, his tongue dance along his bottom lip for a moment as a wicked grin spread over his face.

"Everyone leave." He demanded. No one said anything for a moment, just looked at each other, until Simon lead the way, scraping his chair along the floor and standing up slowly. Everyone else followed but you knew you weren't included. You just stared at the chipped wooden table in front of you, trying hard to bite your tongue. Once the last person had left and shut the door behind them, Negan took a deep breath in and leaned forward on his elbows, his face considerably closer to yours now. 

"Are you purposefully fuckin' defying me, _sweetheart_? Because I _know_ I made it perfectly fuckin' clear last night that you weren't allowed to see me for a week." He reminded you. You turned your head calmly to look at him as a smirk spread across your lips.

"You want to know what I did? Fine...I'll tell you," you begin, "I put Amber's mom on the exempt list in the pharmacy." Negan's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't say anything, so you continued. "She no longer needs any points to get the meds she needs, which means Amber doesn't need to get them for her, which means she doesn't need to be your wife anymore," you explain. "And I'm still not fucking sorry about it, because it was a real dick move in the first place... _darling_." You knew you were poking the already very angry bear but you just couldn't stop yourself. You were still angry at him, and his punishments sucked, anyway. You knew he wasn't capable of punishing you the way he would anyone else. You smiled innocently at him and sat back in your chair, crossing your arms over your chest. It took a moment, but soon a wicked grin spread between the salt and pepper beard as he began laughing.

"Ok, doll, I'll admit, that's a pretty fuckin' clever plan. What wasn't clever was leaving me out of it." By the end of his sentence he had stopped laughing. He was pissed, and you could tell the less you cared about that, the more pissed he got. Which only, really, made you happier because nothing was more satisfying than getting under Negan's skin. 

"The day you got shot, you agreed that we would become a team. And a team means you don't get to be in charge, not of me." Negan's face pulled into a look of disgust.  
"No a team means you tell me when you're about to do something fuckin' big, like cost me a wife." He snapped back. "And you're wrong, darlin', I am still in charge, of everyone, including you." He raised his voice.  
"That's not what a team is, Negan and you know it! You need to trust me." 

"I don't fuckin' trust you at all right now!" He yelled. You stayed quiet. 

"I was trying to do the best thing, Negan." You spoke a lot more softly than before, "You said yourself you can't have people finding out that I'm your weakness. If the wives think I'm plotting against you then they're going to trust me..."

"All that fuckin' does is make me look like a fuckin' idiot that has no clue what's going on in his own fuckin' compound! My wives leaving me, makes me look weak."

"You said yesterday you didn't care about that! I should've known you were just sweet talking me..." You spat.

"What I said is I'll fucking handle it, but you only seemed to hear what the fuck you wanted to." Negan stood up now and started pacing. You could tell he wasn't used to a real argument, where someone actually talks back at him. "I don't care about losing my wives. But I need to be the one that leaves them, not the other way around." 

"Fine, then what's your suggestion?!" You sigh, frustrated.

"I don't know, yet, which was why I hadn't done anything!" 

"That's unlike you, not having a plan. You know exactly what you're going to do, you just don't want to tell me. So _you_ remain in charge. You know what, Negan? I've had enough of this. Either we're a team and we do things together, or not. And if we're not a team, if you're still hell bent on being in _charge_ of me then I'm leaving." Negan didn't reply. His mouth kept opening to say something, but would close again. You'd thrown him in the deep end. You figured no one had ever stood up to him like that. At least not someone he couldn't let loose on with Lucille without a second thought. Your intense rage at the entire situation was so strong, you didn't even stop to think about what you were saying, and just who you were saying it to. The very strong possibility that his love for control outweighed his feelings for you hadn't quite registered in your mind yet. You stood up and stormed towards the door. You needed to get out of there and calm down, find a way out of this mess you'd created without pissing Negan off even more, but also without becoming the quivering submissive wreck he wanted you to be. A large hand reached over your shoulder, holding the door closed so you couldn't leave. You'd done it. You'd pushed too hard.

"You don't fuckin' think you're getting out of here without being fuckin' punished for that little fuckin' outburst, do you, _sweetheart_?" He breathed in your ear.


	25. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suffer after Negan's punishment

You swigged on your beer and adjusted your position, trying to get comfortable again as you stood in front of an unimpressed looking Sherry.

"Well, maybe if Amber hadn't just up and left him without an alibi I would've got away with it." You grunted, realising just how annoyed at Amber you were. You told her to get her mom to pick up her meds, not skip off and leave Negan without a second thought. 

"Can you blame her? The less time we spend married to that man, the better." Sherry crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah well, Negan assumed it was Amber's doing and I didn't want her to get hurt, so I confessed." You took another swig of your beer, hoping if you drank enough it would drown out the pain you were in.

"Just like that? What about your big plan?" Sherry asked skeptically.

"This is just a  _minor_ set back." 

"So, what, you told Negan that you'd gone behind his back and cost him one of his wives and he's just given you a slap on the wrist? And you expect us to trust you? You may have helped Amber out, but that doesn't make you one of us, not yet." You frowned at Sherry, what the hell more did she want from you?!

"Trust me, I got more than a slap on the wrist. There's a reason I've not sat down all morning." You winced as the thought alone made the sensitive skin throb. Sherry didn't seem phased at first, "What you want me to get my ass out and prove it?!" You snap. Sherry didn't reply. "Fine." You carefully lifted your dress and even without adjusting your panties, she could easily see the angry skin that had bled and bruised in various places. Sherry's facial expression completely changed.

"He's never done anything like that to any of us before." She gasped.

"Yeah, well he knows words don't cut it with me." You mutter, readjusting your dress. "Plus I don't have anyone else here he can take it out on instead." 

"If he's able to do that to you, maybe you aren't quite his favourite." She suggested.

"I'm still alive, and I'm not in a cell somewhere, I think I got off pretty lightly." You retort, "the plan is still going ahead. Do you trust me enough to join me yet?"

*

You sloshed the cool water around your body, feeling the fresh sting radiate around your wounds as you hissed.

"How much longer?" You whined loudly. Your skin was icy cold, except for your ass, which felt like you were sitting on burning coals. 

"At least another two minutes." You heard him say softly, coming into view as he leaned against the bathroom door frame. You scowled at him and hissed again, the water getting right into the open wounds. "Maybe you shouldn't have begged me to hit you harder..." he suggested, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Well at the time, it seemed like a good idea." You rolled your eyes at past you. Of course it wasn't a good idea, it wasn't even like he was only using his hand, he used his belt. Raging anger and intense passion was the only thing that made you think  _harder_ and _don't stop_ were at all a good idea. Part of you wondered if enjoying your  _punishment_ too much was also a subtle middle finger up to Negan who so desperately wanted you back in your place. Not that he seemed to care by the end of it either. Negan chuckled softly and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"Ok, babydoll, that's long enough." He offered a hand and you took it, climbing to your feet as your teeth chattered together uncontrollably. He wrapped the warm soft towel around you gently and you stepped out of the tub. Leading the way back to your room he sat down on the edge of your bed and you carefully climbed over his lap, face down. His large hands made surprisingly gentle work of rubbing soothing lotion into the skin which started to help just a little. "Don't let me do something like this again." He finally spoke up. You lifted your body slightly so you could see his face.

"What?" You asked.

"I don't want to hurt you like this again." He told you, a strange softness to his hazel eyes as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

"I'm fine. I asked for this, remember? Quite literally asked for it." You reminded him. He sighed and continued to work the lotion in.

"You need to learn your limits because I don't want this happening again. Promise me, doll." His voice more authoritative.

"Ok, fine, whatever. You were the one that wanted to punish me." You smirked, settling back down over his lap.

"Not like this..." you couldn't help yourself from laughing, it started as a soft giggle but built rather quickly. 

"I'm sorry," you spluttered out, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "It's just you literally bash people's skulls in with a baseball bat. And yet this bothers you?" Negan let out a slow chuckle, but doesn't say anything, as his hand continues to massage the damaged skin softly. "Who sees this side of you?" You ask him seriously, now. 

"Only you, babydoll, only you." 


	26. My Way Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry has her own plans to escape Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short, I wanted to get something up but didn't have time to write to the next natural stopping point so I left it there. I hope you like it anyway.  
> PS. How much do you want to hug Negan in the latest episodes?! Talking about his wife being his weakness, omg, so much of this fic has focused on Negan seeing love as weakness, so to see it in the actual show made me so happy. I love him <3 Anyways, enjoy :')

"What the fuck have you done?!" You look between them with daggers. The ropes around your wrists are making the skin sore and the cotton in your mouth is soaked through with spit. "Sherry..." he prompted. Sherry crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. 

"It's been like four months since she helped Amber out, then Frankie and Tanya. I'm the only one left and in case you haven't noticed, _hunny_ , I'm still freaking trapped with him! I'm sick of waiting for her big plan. I _don't_ trust her one bit, so I took matters into my own hands." Dwight's eyes widened as he looked over at you. You tried to kill him with your stare but it wasn't going to work.

 

You should've known it was a little too friendly of Sherry to offer you a beer. You didn't remember much else after taking your first swig until you'd woken up in the middle of a cold concrete room god knows where in the compound. Despite her seeming on board with your big plan, there was something off about Sherry, you could tell she was always reserved. She was the hardest of all the wives to get off. Negan losing Sherry could've caused a lot of suspicion, especially after he'd already lost the other three so close together. There were already whispers about why he was losing them. You had to get it right so Negan didn't lose control and so you didn't become a target.

"She's our ticket out of here. All you need to do is negotiate with him. Her for our freedom." Sherry explains. Dwight shook his head.

"Darling...no..." 

"What do you mean, _NO_ , Dwight?! Do I have to do everything around here?! God, grow a freaking backbone already." Sherry grunted, clearly frustrated, but you couldn't blame him. He had a pretty large scar on his face that proved crossing Negan wasn't such a good idea.

"How do you even know that's gonna work? That he's not just gonna get her back somehow and then punish us for doing this!" 

"Oh come on, you've seen the way he is with her. He actually has feelings for her. They're some twisted team." Before Dwight could respond, his walkie talkie made static.

"Dwight, where the _fuck_ are you? We've been waiting on you for over ten minutes now." Simon's voice spat through the speaker. "Have you seen Grimes?" He added. Dwight's guilty eyes landed on you instantly.

"Act normal." Sherry warned him before he could respond. Slowly he unhooked the device from his belt and brought it to his mouth.

"Sorry, man. I got caught up. I'll be with you in a few." His voice was a little shaky, but he seemed to pull it off.

"And Grimes?" Simon prompted.

"Grimes....no, sorry man." He stumbled out. He re-hooked it back onto his belt and turned to Sherry again.

"Don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone. If this is going to work then she needs to be unharmed and we're gonna have to pray to fucking god that he doesn't find her before we can negotiate. We'll sort it out when I come back." Sherry nods silently and he rushes off without another word. Her attention turns to you as she glares down at you, crouching down to be more eye level with you. 

"Well, sweetie, you did always promise me you'd be my way out of here." She smiles.


	27. I Thought I'd Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry's plan starts to fall apart.

You tried to speak but all that was coming out was muffled noise. The material in your mouth was so wet that you could feel your lips becoming sore. Sherry huffed at the clear inconvenience of having you tied up and pulled the rag from your mouth.

"What?" She snapped.

"Negan's gonna kill you for this." You finally splutter out, the inner corners of your mouth feeling wonderful now they weren't rubbing against damp rag. You took the opportunity to swallow as much as you could. "He's gonna know something is up because I'm never late for scouts.You better hope that pathetic excuse of a husband of yours negotiates quickly." You glared. You had nothing against Dwight, after all he had nothing to do with your current situation, and seemed to realise just how much of a stupid mistake that was for himself. "You know Negan's gonna really make Dwight pay for that, and he's not even done anything wrong. I wouldn't put it past Negan to kill him and keep you around, because that would be a pretty suitable punishment, don't you think?" Sherry's face dropped, she knew you were right, you knew Negan better than anyone, and that was exactly something he'd do. "Come on, Sherry, I thought you were better than that. You didn't think this through at all. He was never going to let you go in exchange for me. He's gonna find me, and make Dwight pay for what you've done. And if you were to kill me, or even leave a scratch, there would be hell to pay. There's no version of this that you're getting what you want." Sherry opened her mouth to defend her actions but shut it again quickly and shook her head. "If you didn't want to be part of my, much better, plan you just had to tell me." Her eyes flooded with fear.

"What do I do?" She whispered. You chuckled under your breath, knowing that you'd got into her head. Who knows if her plan would've actually worked, hell maybe it would've, Negan cared about you too much to charge in like a bull in a china shop and sure, he'd love dishing out the punishments afterwards, but who's to say they hadn't made a run for it by that point.

"Now you want my help?" You ask. "You're actually asking me to  _help_  you, whilst I'm tied up...because of you?" 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Please...please. I just...I can't do this anymore. I can't live with Negan I just I can't, okay?!" Sherry started to sob, and you'd never seen anything other than tough girl exterior from her, so it took you back a little. "It kills me seeing Dwight everyday and having to pretend I don't care. I used to have control, but then you showed up and everything changed, I was just another girl that Negan didn't care about. I was just another prize to him. He stopped listening to me, I couldn't protect the others, you did that, you got them off, I never could. How do you do it? How can you think of Rick and it not hurt? How can you leave him behind?" It dawned on you very quickly, that Sherry still believed you were carrying out some big plan to take Negan down. She actually thought you were one of them. You had to play this right. You could get out of this if you were clever, and get Dwight and Sherry off the hook too. Okay, so she spiked you and tied you up, but you could understand that she was desperate. There was a time you would've done the same thing to get back to Rick. You would've done anything. 

"Ok, look, Negan doesn't have to find out about this. Let me go, call off this negotiation plan with Dwight and I won't tell Negan anything. We can go back to my plan. You just have to trust me which I know you don't want to do, but I'm trying my best, I'm going as fast as I can to get you out of here for good. Sherry sniffled and wiped her eyes. "We can just pretend nothing even happened." You added.

"Really?" She choked. You shot her your best fake smile, because you couldn't tell her what she did was okay, because it wasn't, it fucking sucked. And you sure as hell didn't trust her at all, now. But you knew to be careful around her and you knew that you had the upper hand.

"Really...well...providing Dwight hasn't said anything already." You add. Sherry's eyes grew wide with horror at the thought. She clasped her hand over her mouth and stood up quickly.

"I have to find him and stop him!" She gasped, already heading out the room.

"Wait! SHERRY! UNTIE ME FIRST!" You yelled after her, but she was gone and clearly not coming back. "SHERRY! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" You kicked the floor with your heel and tugged on the ropes holding your wrists behind your back, that were tied around a pole that stretched all the way to the ceiling. At least you weren't gagged anymore, you supposed. That gave you an idea. You licked your lips and started to scream for help. 

*

Your voice had started cracking and it was getting quieter with every scream. It had only been maybe 30 minutes, but you hadn't given up the screams once yet. 

"NEGAN! HEY HELP ME!" Your voice broke and you swallowed hard, which stung. "Fucking Sherry..." You muttered, tugging on your ropes again. But they hadn't budged the last twenty times you'd tried that, and they weren't budging now. You heard a door open down the outside corridor and screamed again."HEY HELP ME! I'M IN HERE!" Eventually, you had company. "Thank god." You whispered in relief. You'd never been happier to see Negan, and that guy made you pretty happy to see him a lot. Lucille dropped to the floor, rolling for a moment before stopping as he dropped to his knees in front of you and kissed your sore lips so hard, his beard irritated the fragile skin. 

"Fuckin' hell. I was thinking the worst. I thought someone had fuckin' taken you to get to me, I thought you were fuckin' dead. I've been dying to use Lucille on  _someone."_ His hands grabbed your face. "I thought I'd fuckin' lost you, doll." He took a deep breath and you noticed his eyes glass over. He must've genuinely been worried about you. Of course, you knew he would be, but tears were a whole new ball game.

"Well I'm fine. Will you  _please_ stop worrying about me and just untie me?" You laughed, trying to lighten the mood. A shit eating grin spread across his perfect lips as he chuckled under his breath.

"Hm...not quite yet, doll." The smirk spreads wider across his salt and pepper framed lips as his tongue comes out to wet the bottom one.

"Oh no? Why what do you have in mind?" you whisper. Negan doesn't say anything at first, just stares at you with his intense hazel eyes. "What?" You blush, his stare only aking your cheeks burn even more.

"You know, when I thought I'd lost you...I realised there was something I hadn't told you yet..." He started.

"What's that then?"

"I love you...God I fuckin' love you."


	28. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's eager to get revenge, but there's a rather inviting distraction beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this smut scene is so weak compared to previous ones, I have 0 mojo right now haha!

Your eyes flicker between his hazel ones, speechless at first. He always told you you'd never make him say it. But he'd just said it. Right there in front of you. Negan, THE formidable, doesn't let his guard down, doesn't have feelings, Negan had said those three words. Well, technically four, in true Negan fashion, because that guy can't let a sentence pass him by without a cuss thrown in for good measure. But still, he'd said it. You just prayed to God it wasn't some messed up, half conscious illusion.

"Just going to fuckin' stare at me, doll?" He snaps you out of your head, the whole situation seeming a little more real than before. "Oh come on, I thought I'd made it fuckin' obvious." He mumbled, a slither of insecurity dancing around in his gruff voice and for what felt like the first time, it was like you were truly seeing his guard come down ever so slightly.

"You said I'd never make you say it." You eventually found the voice to remind him. Negan let out a breathy chuckle,

"yeah well, even this guy can change his fuckin' mind." He tells you, "and I mean it, doll. Which is why you're going to tell me who the fuck did this to you so me and Lucille can go have a fuckin' party with their brains." You see the anger reignite in his stare, clearly he'd forgotten for a moment the situation at hand. You didn't know what to tell him, you didn't want to drop Sherry and Dwight in it, because you promised them you wouldn't, but Negan was clever and he'd figure it out for himself. You couldn't bring yourself to lie to him. You needed some time to figure out your plan.

"Well that party can wait...whilst we have a party of our own." You lean forward as much as your restraints will let you and kiss him once. "Are you sure you don't want to untie my hands?" You check, your breath dancing against his stubble framed lips. You feel them pick up in the corners as he smirks.

"Oh I think I'm pretty fuckin' sure, babydoll." He chuckles, opening your legs and pulling you onto his lap as best as he can with your hands still tied to the pole. You squeal at the sudden movement and wrap your legs around his waist instinctively. He smothers your lips with his, his teeth carelessly tugging at the delicate skin of your bottom lip. You kiss him harder as the passion builds more and more, making you breathless and dizzy. Your lips become puffy as his break away and trail down your neck, over your pulse as you feel the sharp pinch of a bite. A low groan leaves your mouth, slowly which only seems to encourage Negan more as he grasps at the material of your dress, the black material easily making way to reveal your black, 'Negan approved' lacy bra. Negan nips hungrily at the skin he's exposed, a low growl resonating from his chest. You arch your back to his touch, closing your eyes in ecstasy as you tilt your head back to lean on the lead pipe you're still tied to. The burning feeling of the tight ropes around your wrists that once felt uncomfortable now only caused a higher rise of adrenaline. Naturally, you still fought them, wanting to strip the clothes from the muscular body in front of you so you could touch it. But as per usual with Negan, just because you were his, didn't automatically make him yours, something that made the heat between your legs intensify. You truly were at his mercy. Anything he wanted from you was already his. Anything.

Negan's large, rough hands pushed their way up your thighs, your dress bunching at your hips, revealing yet another 'Negan approved' item of clothing to match the first. But apparently, he didn't want to waste time appreciating this one, as it was instantly tugged to one side. He made just as quick work on his own clothes, undoing his belt and undoing his trousers, his impatience clearly making him lazy. In one swift movement, your legs wrapped instinctively tighter around his waist, his hands lifting and supporting you as they cupped your ass cheeks and within breathless seconds he was inside you. You let out a loud groan, arching your back even further and closing your eyes tight. His first large arm wraps around your small waist keeping your body as close to his as possible, the other snaking up the middle of your now slightly sweaty body as his large fingers encase your delicate neck with ease.

 

The lack of oxygen works just as well as usual as you feel your orgasm build in the base of your stomach, your toes curling, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“What do you fuckin' say, doll?” He growls, his breath hot and thick against your ear.

“P...please.” You manage to stammer out.

“Please fuckin', what?” He teases, his thrusts becoming purposefully more aggressive, grinding on your sweet spot.

“Please can I...cum, Daddy?” You gasp, the lack of oxygen making the room spin, but the euphoria that comes with it is second to none.

“Such a good little girl.” Negan purrs, his teeth grazing your ear lobe. “Of course you can, Princess.” You don't need any further encouragement, you finally let go, the orgasm flooding your entire body, light spots invading your vision as Negan finally allows that all too much breath. Your legs shake around him as you feel his thighs tense beneath you, knowing it's now his turn. The words that leave his mouth are indistinguishable, his fingers digging deliciously painfully into your skin as he reaches his own climax.

 

*

 

It took you both several moments to recover properly, Negan finally untying your hands. Your shoulders ache as you bring your arms back in front of you, and you realise there is a dull ache in your head. Negan returns to laying on his back on the cold cement floor next to you.

“Well, doll. That party was great, but back to the one that involves Lucille and some brains. Who did this to you?” He asks. You bite your bottom lip. You didn't really know why you were protecting Dwight and Sherry when them leaving the picture only helped you. You'd finally be the one and only wife, you'd finally be his and he would be yours.

“How do you feel about losing another wife?” You ask. Negan lets out a long breath.

He turns onto his side to face you as he speaks. “As long as it's not you, babydoll.”

 


	29. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan reinforces the consequences of a traitor's actions

Negan paced the floor in front of you. You were wondering when the anger would kick back in, and boy had it. You could almost see the steam leave his ears as he scrunched up his handsome features.

“So, we gonna plan the revenge party...” you try to encourage him, knowing a healthy dose of revenge is exactly what he needed to feel better.

“It's not that fuckin' simple, doll.” Negan barked. “Sherry...of all people, fuckin' Sherry.” You weren't sure if it was the sting of betrayal that upset him most, or if he genuinely liked her so he didn't know _how_ to punish her. Either way, you didn't want to think about that or the green eyed monster would take over.

“So you don't want to hurt her...” You trail off, trying to figure out if you were right.

“It's not that I don't fuckin' _want_ to – I have rules, remember?” He grunted. The relief washed over you immediately and you no longer had a jealous niggle in your stomach. The only reason he was finding this hard was because Sherry was a woman, not because he actually had feelings for her. At least now you could pretend he didn't, even if a tiny part of him did.

“Well, I don't...” You remind him, raising to your feet from his leather sofa slowly, “perks of us being a team now, remember?” You smirk at him. Negan stops in his tracks and looks down at you with half lidded eyes, although for once they weren't condescending, it was like he was working it all out in his mind slowly. “Oh pleeeease,” you beg, smiling up at him. A shit eating grin spreads across his unshaven mouth as he chuckles lowly.

“How could I fuckin' forget about my little personal killing machine?”

You slowly wrap your arms around his waist and look up him smugly.

“We can totally tag team it. You take Dwight I'll take Sherry. It'll be fun. Like a date night.” You're pretty sure your eyes sparkled at the thought. Negan threw his head back and laughed at your comment before bringing his hazel eyes back to meet yours. “And then we can celebrate...” you suggest seductively.

“Were you not fuckin' satisfied enough earlier?” he acted insulted, but the smirk on his face told you otherwise.

“Oh, believe me, I was plenty satisfied, but you know what blood does to me...” You bite down on your bottom lip, just the thought causing between your legs to heat up, “even just the thought of it...” you grab his hand and slowly guide it down your body, to the hem of your dress and up your thigh until his thick fingers reach your panties, “...really gets me going.” You remind him. His tongue slowly leaves his mouth to wet his bottom lip as his intense hazel stare burns your cheeks. You bring his fingers to your mouth and suck off the wetness. “So, we got a plan?”

Negan doesn't say anything at first, just continues to stare at you.

“Almost,” he speaks up, “but we can't do it without an audience. It's about time everyone learned what happens when they mess with us, _both_ of us.”

 

*

 

Luckily, thanks to your promise to Sherry that you wouldn't tell Negan it was her that kidnapped you, her and Dwight hadn't made a run for it. You really had gained her trust. You'd found her sulking in the wives' den, a slight look of horror on her face when she saw you.

“I'm so sorry, I wanted to come back and let you go, but I didn't want to risk getting caught. I'd overheard some of the fighters talking about Negan finding you, and Dwight confirmed it.” Sherry went on, clearly trying to dig herself out of a rather deep hole. You took a deep breath and forced a fake smile to your lips.

“It's fine, Sherry. Like I said earlier, I understand why you did it. You just have to trust me now, and you need to lose the guilty look or Negan's going to know something's up and that's just going to ruin my plan.” You lied, “anyway, I came to find you because Negan wants everyone together. He's probably going to talk about what happened to me and fish for the culprit, but just stay calm, ok?” You offer her a reassuring smile, hoping she believes you and you can get her to the gathering without a fuss. She just nods and takes a deep breath.  
“Ok...I can do this.” She mutters to herself. You turn your back on her, leading the way out of the den as you discreetly roll your eyes. What a gullible bitch.

 

Neither of you really spoke as you made your way there, which you were thankful for because you weren't feeling particularly friendly towards her. Understandable, you thought, considering her earlier antics and the fact you were walking her to her execution. Just the thought made you smile slightly. If only Rick and the rest of Alexandria could see you now, they wouldn't recognise you. They'd say Negan had corrupted you, turned you wicked, but the truth was, he'd brought out a part of you you'd struggled with for some time, and helped you accept it. And not only that but he loved you for it. You were happier now than you ever thought you could be. You lead the way to the large open factory space and climbed the metal staircase to the raised overhang that Negan loved talking from as he towered above everyone else. Usually he was there alone, occasionally joined by Simon if he was feeling particularly inclined, but today was different.

“Come on,” you whisper to Sherry as you notice she's not following you up the stairs. She seems confused at first, considering the wives are the last people that stand alongside Negan during an announcement, but with the small smile you give her, she slowly starts to follow on behind you again. The whole room is eerily quiet, Simon and Dwight are stood together on the opposite end of the overhang and you stop and stand overlooking the rest of the Sanctuary. After a few long moments, the anticipation rising under your skin, the silence is broken by Negan's whistling until he stands between you and the boys, gripping the front railing with his leather clad hand, the other holding Lucille proudly over his shoulder. He just stared out at the crowd for a moment, and you knew that he was reveling in the undivided attention, everyone getting a little uncomfortable. You glanced to see Dwight shooting Sherry a worried look. Maybe he'd caught on before her. You tried to hide the smirk that wanted to dance along your lips and luckily, Negan cleared his throat so you focused on him instead.

“It has been brought to my fuckin' attention that people are forgetting who's in fuckin' charge around here.” Negan's voice was strong and assertive, but still quiet enough that if you didn't know how this was about to go down, even you'd be on edge. “There's going to be some big changes around here and anyone who isn't on board can have a little chat to Lucille. I'm sure she'd just love to fuckin' hear from you. Apparently you've all forgotten that I have ears and eyes everywhere. Not that I need to explain my-fucking-self to you, and I'm not fuckin' going to, but as you've all noticed I've been streamlining my wives. I expect you to treat them like you'd treat me.” His leather covered finger referenced to you and Sherry, “Treat them with respect, they are superior to you and always fuckin' will be as long as they are mine. If a single hair on those girls' heads so much as fuckin' splits I can guaran-fuckin'-tee you on my fat juicy ball sack that there will be consequences.” You try to stifle a laugh, because although you know Negan wouldn't care, you wanted everyone to take him seriously, and so far they were. “Which brings me nicely onto my next point.” He turns to you with a shit eating grin. “My darlin' Grimes here, was attacked yesterday, so is this not the perfect opportunity to show you what I mean by _consequences_?” He asks. “Get comfortable, kids, you're about to have the show of a fuckin' lifetime.” You can see the look genuine excitement on his face and can barely contain yours either, but you don't want to give the surprise away. “Everyone knows by now that she doesn't need me to hold her fuckin' hand. So, sweetheart do you care to do the honours?” He asks you. Before you can respond to him Sherry has grabbed your arm tight. Without turning to look at her you hear her hushed whisper in your ear.

“What the fuck is happening?” She spits.

“Revenge.” You smile at her, grabbing the back of her neck as you guide her further into the centre of the overhang, pushing her down onto her knees and within seconds, Negan is at your side with Dwight on his knees too. Everyone below gasped and there were quiet murmurs echoing around the crowd. Even Simon looked a little thrown off.

“You promised.” Sherry gasped, tears in her eyes.

“Any final words?” Negan asks them. There's silence, “No? Then we'll begin.” Negan turns and kisses you on the lips for a moment. “Ready, babydoll?” He asks. You nod excitedly, but before the fun can begin you hear shots being fired outside and everyone breaks out in panic.

“Typical.” You mutter, annoyed to be cut off at the best part.

“Simon, put them in a cell. They're not fuckin' getting away with this.” Negan snaps. “Looks like we've got another fight on our hands first...” He mutters annoyed. Simon dragged Dwight away whilst Arat turned up beside you to take Sherry. Once you didn't have to worry about them any more, you immediately headed for the stairs, the gunshots getting louder.

“Negan! One of the fighters calls up to you both, “It's Rick. He wants to talk to you about...her...”

 

 


	30. His Most Prized Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have one final choice to make. Rick or Negan?

“What the fuck does he want now?” You snap, equally as annoyed as Negan looks. You hadn't seen him since he did _that,_ and you didn't particularly want to see him ever again after it. You thought it had been long enough that he had given up on you, so why the fuck was he crashing a perfectly good revenge kill party to talk to Negan about you?

“You better not have anything to do with this, doll.” Negan warned you. You shot him a disgusted look. Disgusted that you would want back at Alexandria, but more disgusted that Negan was doubting you.

“Seriously?” you snap at him. A small smirk danced over Negan's lips.

“I'm winding you up,” he winked. You roll your eyes behind his back as you follow him out to the lot where all the commotion seemed to be coming from. The gunshots had stopped now, seemingly because Rick had got his message across. You both stepped out onto the concrete platform.

“Well Prick, your timing is fuckin' impeccable as usual.” Negan shouts across the lot to where you assumed Rick and the others were hiding behind metal fence panels. “My girl and I were about to have the time of our fuckin' lives...” Negan reached for you and pulled you into him. “I don't know if you heard, but she's my only wife now. I just can't get e-fuckin'-nough of that pussy,” you would be embarrassed by his words if you weren't revelling in the image of Rick's jealous face. Negan leaned down and kissed you hard. You knew exactly what he was playing at. What he always played at when he was with you around Rick, but this time you were playing along.

“You've had her long enough, it's time she came home.” You heard Rick's voice shout out at you.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” You shout back in disbelief. “You're several months too late!”

“Alright, here's what we're going to do...Rick come out here like a real fuckin' man...” Negan demanded. Rick soon showed his face as he walked slowly in front of his hiding post with his hands up to show he didn't have a gun. You tried not to grimace at the memory of the last time you saw him and crossed your arms over your chest like a moody teenager instead. “Well my girl's got a brain of her own, let's let her make her own decision...” Negan turned and smiled at you. You noticed Rick stifle a laugh to himself, and apparently so did Negan. “What's so funny, Prick? Don't think I'll let her go? You know I told her ages ago to go back to you, but she refused. I swear to fuckin' god, if that's what she wants, she can leave with you right now. I am a man of my word, Rick, have you ever known me to go against it?” You knew Rick couldn't disagree. Think what you wanted of Negan, he was many terrible things but he always kept his word. “So, darlin', what will it be?” he asks you. You turn to Rick and glare at him.

“Do you really think I'd go back to Alexandria with you? After all this time? After what you did to me last time I was there? I'm not a prisoner here, Rick...”

“Hold the fuck up...”Negan interrupted, raising his hand. “After he did _what_ last time?” he turned to you. You swallowed hard. You'd completely forgotten that you never told Negan about Rick's little power trip in the weapon cupboard last time you scouted Alexandria. You'd made up some clever excuse about not wanting to go there again, that Negan bought and it was left there. You look down at your feet.

“Nothing, baby.” You murmured, knowing sweet talking your way out of it wasn't going to work. Negan was about to push and hard until you told him the truth.

“What are you protecting him for?” Negan asked you suspiciously.

“Let's talk about this privately...” you suggested, very aware of your large company. “Please.” You added. Negan half lidded his eyes and scanned the lot.

“Don't fuckin' move.” He told everyone.

 

*

 

“Ok, the only reason I didn't tell you this before is because I knew you'd kill him. And he has two children, Negan.” You remind him, pacing around with the anxiety of telling him the truth.

“Come on darlin', you know I love keeping him around for the shits and giggles. And I do fuckin' love those kids.” He cracked a smile for a second but it soon vanished. “Just tell me, doll.” He demanded softly. You take another deep breath and lick your dry lips.

“Okay...so the last time I went back there, all those months ago, I went to scout their weapons cupboard whilst the others scouted for food and whatnot. I was on my own in there and Rick followed me in. He...” you take a breath as you feel yourself getting worked up, “he tried it on with me. I told him to stop but it wasn't until he heard me crying that he did.”

“That fuckin' bastard...” Negan mumbled.

“For what it's worth I don't think he meant it in a malicious way. I think he assumed that's what I'm into and he was trying to win me back and prove he could be dominant or whatever. I think he thought that's how you treated me.”

“Have you ever fuckin' told me to stop and I haven't?!” Negan spat.

“No of course not...but Rick doesn't know that does he.”

“I don't fuckin' care what that prick does or doesn't know, stop means fuckin' stop. You know I'm strict about these things...” You take a deep breath. He was right, even though in the beginning Negan was fairly forceful with those things, he never took it too far. Your body always reacted positively to him, even if you didn't want it to. But with Rick, it was different, he fought against you and kept pushing until he'd pushed too far. Even he knew it, you remember the look of horror on his face so clearly. But that still didn't make it ok. “That's why you were so fuckin' upset when you got back. I knew there was something fuckin' wrong. I just thought seeing him again upset you or somethin', I didn't think something like that would've fuckin' happened.”

“I didn't think it would either.” You sighed. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was protecting the kids, not him.”

“I know, babydoll, but I can't do nothing about it now. He's taken it too far, he has to be punished.” Negan told you.

“Please just let this one go just the once, for Carl and Judith.” You tried. Negan instantly shook his head.

“He doesn't get to hurt you and get away with it. No one does, you know that.” You knew you weren't about to change his mind, so you didn't say anything else. You reach up and kiss him.

“I love how much you love me.” You smile.

“Who said I love you?” Negan laughed.

“Urm, you did earlier...” You smirk. “and you're a man of your word aren't you?”

 

*

 

You couldn't deny that you felt uncomfortable, which was a first. Usually the thought of a bit of spilt blood excited you, but maybe you were too close to this one. You wanted revenge for what he did, but you didn't know how far Negan was going to take this. As usual with Negan, he'd made sure he had an audience, both saviours and Alexandrians gathered around. He'd told them what had happened, and why Rick was about to be punished, and once again, the coward in Rick had surfaced, barely able to look anywhere but the floor. He just knelt there in the centre of the circle, no fight in him.

“Anything to add, Prick?” Negan finally asked once he'd finished his little speech.

“I'm sorry.” He spluttered out.

“You're fuckin' sorry? Do you accept his apology, sweetheart? Because I sure as hell fuckin' don't...”

You didn't say anything because you knew Negan wasn't looking for a response anyway. Your eyes slowly scanned your audience. Rosita had her usual resting bitch face that occasionally sent you daggers. You could see the anger bubble in Daryl as he watched on. You remembered the feeling of being in their position well. The whole situation was a strong dose of de ja vu, taking you back to the night you saw Negan for the first time. You wouldn't have admitted it back then, but your very first thought was how handsome he was, although it passed quickly and was instantly replaced by fearing for your life. If you closed your eyes you could still smell the wood as Lucille was pointed in your face, Negan's hazel eyes lingering on you a little longer than they had others. Although, now you knew why. The thought now, strangely didn't change how you felt about Negan one little bit. The way you saw it, you were just on the wrong team at the wrong time. Rick did start something he couldn't finish, no wonder Negan was pissed. You noted several others from Alexandria, but noticed quickly that Maggie still wasn't amongst them. The widow as Negan liked to call her, and you were sure you'd have heard at the Sanctuary by now if something had happened to her.

 

You brought your attention back to Rick as Negan circled him, like a lion prowling around his prey. Something Negan just loved doing. The atmosphere was on an eerie edge, waiting for Negan to make his move, but much to Negan's dismay, the atmosphere was broken by something other than Lucille making contact with Rick's skull. It wasn't just a gun shot, or even multiple shots, it was an explosion, loud enough to send ringing through your ears. Everyone set off in blind panic again and your eyes instantly found Negan to make sure he was ok.

“WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL NOW?!” He screamed above the noise. The only person that wasn't freaking out, strangely, was Rick, who no longer had Negan's attention. As if in slow motion you watched him snatch a gun from one of your fighters, kicking him full force in the stomach to make him give it up. The realisation of what he was about to do hit you like a tonne of bricks. Without a second thought you reached for your own gun.

“NEGAN!” You screamed, trying to get his attention, but he mustn't have heard you above the noise. You held the gun in front of your face, and took barely a second to steady you hand before you pulled the trigger.

 

The bullet spat from your gun with force and sent Rick crashing to the ground. Your eyes immediately landed on a hazel pair.

“Are you ok?” You gasp, making your way to him quickly. “I'm sorry, he was gonna kill you, I had to do something.” You spluttered. Most of the fighters had gotten the rest of Alexandria under control and there hadn't been a second explosion luckily. You assumed it had been a distraction the whole time, so Rick could finally kill Negan. Simon approached the centre of the chaos with Maggie in his grasp and sent Negan a knowing look. It was over. A quiet fell over the crowd again as you stared down at Rick's body, the bullet hole you'd made in his chest bleeding out over the concrete floor.

“I'm sorry, doll.” You felt Negan's hand rub your shoulder as he consoled you. You wondered why he was so apologetic. He wanted Rick dead, and now he was. “It should've been me, not you.”

 

*

 

“Sure you're ok, darling?” You took the beer that was being held in front of you as you continued to stare out of the window. You take a swig from the bottle and take a deep breath.

“I'd rather this than the other option...” You tell him. “I'm just glad you're ok.” You tell him, turning around and embracing his musky smell as you rest your head on his chest.

“I'm not gonna lie, babydoll, but there was a moment earlier, when you had to choose, that I was afraid you were going to choose him.” He confessed. You tilt your head back to look at his face.

“Then why give me the choice?” You ask quietly.

“Because I want you to be happy.” A blush spread across his cheeks. “And you don't seem too happy right now.” He added.

“I would kill Rick a thousand times over to keep you around.” You reach up and kiss him softly. “I'll tell you what would make me happy, finishing our date night.” You smirk.

“God damn, doll. How fuckin' lucky am I?”

 

You glance over at Negan with a smile on your face. You were right, this was going to make you feel better. You squeezed the back of Sherry's neck tighter to keep her still and looked out at the rest of the Sanctuary, feeling like a queen at her new throne.

“Ladies first.” Negan announces and to your surprise you watch as he hands over Lucille. You hesitate for a moment before taking her carefully in your grasp. “Just be careful with her, sweetheart.” You smile at him, looking down at Negan's most prized possession, the weight heavier than you imagined. To anyone who knew him and how much he loved his bat, they knew this seemingly simple gesture was far from it. It was everything.

 

**THE END**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos and comments. And also for your patience, this took me way longer to write than I anticipated! I wanted to get this done before my baby arrives and I've just made the deadline :') 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Bee x


End file.
